Forgotten and Betrayed
by kayko15
Summary: Katara is once again captured by Prince Zuko. Same plot trying to capture the avatar. What if something, Zuko's biggest fear becomes a reality? After Katara leaves him what happens when Iroh tries to bring a bounty hunter comes to replace her will this be
1. Default Chapter

"I'm not going!" Katara shrieked stomping her feet down onto the ground trying to get away from Zuko. "Aang, Sokka help!" She yelled.

Zuko sighed trying to get her to leave the camp. If she kept yelling like that his uncle might think that he was trying to rape her. He finally stopped and hit her across the face. She stopped her screaming and yelling long enough to bite Zuko on the hand. Snapping his hand back he finally held up a burning fist to her face.

"I'm sure you don't want a scar like mine on that lovely face." Katara backed up slightly. "If you don't…" Sighing he watched the girl run off towards the forest. Snapping towards a guard, "Tell my uncle that I'm going out to catch her. I'll be back before sun down."

Zuko walked through the forest wondering if he should call out to the girl like a master would its dog. He shrugged it off and followed the track that she had left for him. He finally figured that it would best to do something on what his uncle had told him the previous night.

Flashback 

_Iroh sat at the table watching his nephew eat a fish that was recently just caught. Sighing he interrupted Zuko's dinner._

_"We're entering fire Nation territory. And to make it more specific you're sister is in the area." Zuko threw is fish towards Iroh. _

_"Sister!" Flames were coming out from his hands. "What do you mean sister?" _

_"I mean a girl that your parents had before your mother died. Remember all they had to do was…" _

_"I know how children are made uncle." Zuko said raising his hand as if to blow Iroh off. "I want to know when they had it."_

"While you were born." That made Zuko even angrier. Raising his hands towards the ceiling he released a bunch of fire. "She's your twin."

Zuko walked up to his uncle and stood about an inch away from Iroh's nose. "When were going to inform me about this."

"Your father always thought you knew. That girl that was following you during your training was her." Iroh shrugged and took a sip of his tea.

End Flashback

Zuko looked down as he walked trying to think of that girl. She was a complete blur to him. Occasionally he'd remember a girl following him and wanting to be just like him but other than that nothing came up.

"Zuko," A soft moan came. Stopping where he was he looked around. "Down here bastard." It was that water bender's voice.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking down.

Katara was in a ditch nonetheless. She was clutching her ankle as if it was broken or sprained. Zuko knelt down so his knees were almost touching the ground. He laughed before picking her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" She shrieked. "I can walk."

Zuko touched her ankle and felt shatter with his touch. "Not any more." He laughed almost feeling bad for braking it; almost. "If looks could kill." He muttered as Katara shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah cuz with all the looks you get you'd be dead." She laughed to herself and then sighed. "Why me not Sokka?" She asked the prince.

"Because you're closer to him." Was his answer walking up the platform leading onto his ship.

Iroh looked at the girl and sighed. Tears were running down her face. It looked like that her ankle was broken. When it came to women Zuko didn't have the best of luck. He really didn't know how to treat them considering his mother wasn't around for most of the young fire bender's life was full of his sister nagging on him.

"I'll take the girl." Iroh said taking Katara from Zuko's arms. It was going to be easy to figure out Zuko's plan. It was always going to be the same one over and over. Capture the Avatar's girlfriend, use her as bait, Avatar comes, Zuko gets his ass kicked, girl leaves with Avatar, rinse, and repeat. Iroh felt like he was washing a messy kid.

Katara had falling asleep by the time he reached down stairs. Placing her on Zuko's bed he took off her shoes and saw that it was swollen Iroh wrapped it up and elevated it. The water bender was young, Iroh figured just about to turn fifteen; she wasn't ready for the responsibility that came before her in the next few days.

Katara was confined to Zuko's bed for the next few days, counting on everyone else to bring her food and water. She didn't like that because occasionally it would be Zuko brining her the food and water. Conversation between them resulted in him yelling at her for lying around all day. Eventually he would leave sending one of the guards to get the dirty dishes.

Around the fourth day Katara was able to walk around the room but was still unable to put a lot of pressure on her right ankle. Zuko walked in and saw her sitting at the desk playing with a marble that she had found the day before.

"Having fun?" He asked startling her.

"What do you want?" She asked after recovering from her shock.

"Fire bending training wondering if you'd like to learn some basic moves." Zuko sighed walking over to Katara, "it should help with your ankle."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "You broke it!" She yelled wobbling like a duck over to Zuko. She poked his chest and did her best to keep her brave act going. "It's all because of you I'm still here."

Zuko grabbed her arm that was poking him and laughed. "Yeah it's because of me you're still alive. Blame the bad guy for saving your life. Next time I'll let my sister's armies capture you." He laughed again and turned to the door. "If you're going to survive on this ship I suggest you learn some type of basic fighting skills."

K15: Ok this story falls into place eventually if you stick with me it will get better. Later. K15 


	2. Falling for the enemy

Chapter 2 Falling for the bad guy.

Katara watched carefully as Zuko trained with his uncle. The form he used reminded her as a water-bending move. It was graceful but at the same time full of power and strength. Iroh waved to the girl signaling for her to come over and enjoy the time together. Again she wobbled over there like a duck and smiled at the two fire benders. She was glad to be outside able to breath the fresh air and such. And watching Zuko was even better.

"I'm glad to see you walking again." Iroh said looking at his nephew that was more focused on anything else than her.

"Yeah so am I." Katara looked at Zuko seeing that he was shirtless she turned her head to the side trying hard not to think impure thoughts. "I'd be stuck in there crawling around if you hadn't helped me."

Iroh gave the girl a warm smile then turned to his nephew. "Why don't you teach her some fire bending basics? She may be able to use them some day."

Groaning Zuko turned to his uncle. His eyes pleaded that he didn't want to after all she was just a prisoner but Iroh had different plans for the girl after all.

"If you don't want to train her you could always try making grandchildren for my brother." That's it Katara had lost it. Impure thoughts hit her with force and from the way that Zuko smacked himself he got a bunch too. Both teens turned a shade of red Katara's deeper than Zuko's though.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled clearly losing his temper. Katara thought it was best to get away from the two before a war broke out. Giggling to herself she walked over to the edge of the ship and put her arms on it relaxing enjoying the fresh ocean breeze. She thought of Aang and Sokka and if they even noticed if she was gone. Katara could only imagine what Sokka was saying at that time.

With Sokka and Aang

Sokka was throwing things everywhere looking for Katara. He even threw Momo a couple of time and told Appa to move so he could check under him. Aang watched up from a tree wondering what happened to the girl. She was to join them in traveling to an earth bending kingdom and helping Aang master earth bending.

"Ok Katara this isn't funny any more. Come out." Sokka yelled climbing onto Appa. "Aang you didn't stuff her into a bag and throw her out to see seeing if she floats?"

Aang laughed but his expression turned serious when he saw smoke off in the distance. "Look Sokka smoke and where there's smoke there's…"

"Fire benders." Sokka finished looking off in the same direction. "They must have Katara!" He pulled out his boomerang and finished his statement with, "If that prince has hurt Katara in any sort of way I'll kill him."

Aang shrugged knowing that Sokka would only run fear once he saw the two. Aang hopped down from his tree and walked up to Appa. "Stay here buddy. I'll be back shortly." Both boys headed off into the forest unaware of what they were getting into.

"You asses!" A girl screamed pounding her fist on the table. "Can't you find out where my damn brother is?"

This girl had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail with a clippie on top of her hair. Her eyes were a golden color just like all the fire nation's royal family. She was wearing armor that represented that she was part of the royal family itself.

"Nyla don't you understand what we can't find him means?" Commander Zhao answered her.

"Don't get snippy with me Commander. I'm still a princess hear and just because we're not in Fire nation area any more doesn't mean shit." Nyla held up her fist to his face. "And if you don't want a scar to match my brothers I suggest you shut the hell up."

Zhao backed up and turned to leave into his tent. They had set up camp for the night and Commander Zhao had placed himself off to the side furthest away from the young princess. Walking back to his tent he did hear voices but he wasn't going to alert the girl quite yet.

"It's not Zuko and his band of people." Sokka whispered turning to the Avatar. "It's someone else."

"Of course you fools, did you really think that my brother would be on this island?" Nyla asked walking up behind him. "You're quite mistaken."

Sokka looked back and screamed bloody murder making Nyla laugh with amusement. Aang took a fighting stance and stared her down as the young water tribe warrior coward in fear.

"The Avatar." Nyla muttered snapping her fingers. Immediately guards surrounded the two with chains, ropes, and other various items to apprehend Aang and Sokka. The two were dragged off into a separate tent where they would be asked questions about Zuko. And if the two were lucky they might come out with their lives.

With Zuko and Katara

Katara sighed as Zuko dragged her back into his bedchambers. It was a miracle that she even got out. He was to meditate for an hour then he was free to do what ever else that he had to do that day. Katara sat on his bed and watched him set up for the meditation. She knew that he had much to ponder on and she would just get in the way by asking him questions and such.

"You know you're welcome to talk to me during this." Zuko was calm and well calm while he meditated.

Katara didn't answer him. Her sight, and most of her other senses, was focused on watching the candles bob up and down with each of Zuko's breaths. Laying back onto the bed Katara let out a long sigh. A water bender wasn't meant to be locked up for all entireties and even for more than five minutes. But she was his prisoner so she couldn't complain much.

"Katara, I'd like to hear know something about the Avatar." Zuko said focusing his energy trying to not let emotions get the better of him.

"I wont tell you." Katara snapped. Zuko lost all concentration, deciding it was best to do this after the girl was in bed he turned to her.

"Look I just need to know this one thing." Zuko tried to keep his temper.

"I don't wanna tell you anything." Katara snapped.

Zuko pinned her down with one hand. "I give you my services and all I get is a no I don't wanna tell you answer." He was about an inch away from her now. "I'm trying to be nice here but with you snapping at me it's not working really well."

Katara smiled. "I know it's not suppose to be." She laughed running her tongue over his nose just for a reaction without getting one she continued on. "Plus I think your uncle would like us to be doing other things other than arguing back and forth."

Zuko blushed and pulled away from Katara. Giggling she leaned against his back. It was an odd feeling being back to back with your worst enemy. It was comforting knowing that he was there having some of the same feelings that you do. She almost fell asleep against him if he didn't move causing her to fall backwards.

"What in the world?" She asked staring up at him.

Zuko smirked at her and gently hit her. "Tag your it."

Katara looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't get her time to react because he already out the door. Shaking her head she chased after him trying to figure out where he went. Zuko stuck his head out of a door and smiled causing Katara only to pursue after him even more.

She skidded to a stop when Zuko pulled her into a room. The room was full of different shades of red and orange causing it to look… well like a royal bedroom. She sighed as Zuko pulled her closer to the bed.

"I thought it was best if you stayed here better than in my room." He said sitting on the bed.

Katara looked out the window. It was getting dark out; Zuko's training must have lasted longer than she thought. She sighed and thanked Zuko for the gift of the nice bedroom. Smiling Zuko left the room allowing the girl to get ready for that night. She smiled as the prince left. She felt like was actually human after all that he deserved to be treated with respect.

"I think I'm falling for my enemy." Katara laughed at what Sokka would say at that thought.

K15: Ok folks that's chapter two of another great story... or just my strange one. Look for the next one coming next like middle of next week. After all I'm doing marching band and I have family coming out. So yeah. I'll try to update soon. Later. K15 


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka stared at Nyla who was now pacing the room. Aang was curiously wondering who she was and why wasn't this girl with Zuko and his army. Of course none of it really matter especially if they weren't able to make it out alive at all. Sokka shook that feeling from his head. He was a warrior from the water tribe of the South Pole. He was to stay brave through everything, protect the weak and innocent, help the Avatar, and most importantly protect Katara. For a seventeen year old that is a lot to do before the week was over. And he let his father down and more importantly he let Katara down by not being there to protect her from Zuko. He looked down at the ground and only imagined what the fire nation's prince would be doing to her at this very moment.

Sokka dared to look back up at the female fire bender. He wanted to ask questions like who she was and who in the world was her brother. But he knew that it would be best if he just kept his mouth shut and did what he was told. Aang on the other hand was a completely different story and didn't shut up into Nyla had threatened him with his life.

"Ok you two you must know something about my brother?" Nyla said finally turning around to face the two boys.

Sokka smiled, maybe if he pulled his smart-ass moves she'd let him go. He knew that there maybe consequences for that action but at the moment he only cared about Aang's and his safety.

"Nope not until you tell us where is my sister you…" He paused to check Nyla out to see what he was about to say. He noticed he that Nyla had a great body and she must have been a warrior to carry all that armor on her back.

"You're sister?" Nyla asked with a laugh. "You must be confused. You don't have a sister. If you did she would have been with you when you got captured." Nyla began a slow pace around her victims. She knew that they were hiding something. Now she only had to get it out of them.

"Yeah my sister!" Sokka yelled wanting to get to his feet. "The one Prince Zuko has in his clutches."

Nyla turned him around so he was facing him directly. She searched his face to see if he was telling the truth about Zuko being in the area or at least close at sea. Sokka's face showed no falter and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"You do know my brother!" She could have kissed him if it wasn't for the fact that they were her prisoners.

Returning to her pace across the room Nyla looked at the boys once again. She was getting somewhere. Figuring that this must have been the Avatar that her brother was searching for. He must have been weaker than before because he and his moronic friend just happened to wander into her campsite.

"Let us go!" Sokka yelled.

She smiled and cut their ropes. Both boys were dumbstruck by her actions. But both way they were free and it was greatly appreciated. Sokka took off towards the entrance of the tent but was cut off by Nyla herself. Sokka knew better than to challenge a fire bender especially if she was a princess to the fire nation. Lord Ozai's daughter was not one to be messed with. And even Sokka knew that if he pissed Nyla it could end in like death.

"Okay boys now that I set you free and gave you what you want." Nyla was about an inch away from his face. "Now tell me about my brother."

With Zuko and Katara

_Tag you're it? _Zuko thought to himself. _That's the dumbest line I've used yet. Maybe I should do something else._

"Katara, I'd like to know something about the Avatar." Zuko asked walking and was being pretty blunt right then. Not even giving Katara to get settled in and stuff.

Katara raised an eyebrow and decided to play it cautiously.

"What do you want to know?" She asked shrugging.

Zuko stared at her dumbstruck for a couple of seconds. He didn't expect her to fall so easily into tell him what in the world was going on. He decided that he wouldn't tell her what he wanted to know. After all she already knew that he'd just ask the same questions. Falling back onto the bed he sighed. It had been a long week for him, chasing down the girl, training and wondering where the Avatar was. Plus there were his dreams at night that left him in a cold wet sticky sweat, but that was a different story that he didn't even want to think about at all.

"Anything about him." Smiling he tested his luck. "Lets start out with his weakness."

Katara shook her head and turned to the window watching the waves crash against the boat. She wasn't ready to tell him. In fact she was lucky enough to even talk to him without yelling. What was she thinking? This guy was the enemy someone who had chased after him day in and day out trying to kill them to get his honor back. She knew nothing about the young prince himself and stuff. It really didn't mean anything, shrugging the thought off Katara laid across the bed yawning. Walking around on her ankle wasted a lot of energy. Giving information about Aang was dangerous; she didn't know much about it herself but what she did know she wasn't going to tell.

"His weakness?" She gulped. Zuko nodded. _Think Katara, _she told herself, _and he won't know if you're lying about his weakness. _She was getting nervous around the fire prince. Finally she came up with the first word that came to mind. "Lemurs."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Lemurs?" He asked. They had been destroyed when the Fire Nation took over the air nomads. It looked like she hardly knew anything after all it was that or she just didn't want to tell him. It was like his uncle's stupid proverbs…

"Trust takes forever to build up but only seconds to shatter." Iroh said as Zuko slammed the door in his face.

Zuko began to pace back and forth. It seemed that Katara lacked his trust; maybe he should try something to win that trust. The question was what in the world would he do to gain the trust.

With Sokka and Aang

Sokka began to pace back and forth. It was tell all he knew about the Prince or let his freedom be sucked right out of the air… ok that thought didn't make sense so it made him stop pacing. Looking over at Aang who was still tied up at the moment gave Sokka a thought of what might happen if he didn't tell Nyla what in the world was going on. This girl seemed to be different from Zuko himself. After all Sokka had reason to believe that she was out to kill the young prince. If that was so Aang may not be able to learn fire bending. It was Katara's job to figure out a little bit about fire bending and convince Zuko to join their side. But since both seemed to be kidnapped at the time it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Nyla walked in followed in by Commander Zhao. Sokka never really did like that guy after all he tried to kill the Avatar on many accounts plus he tried for Zuko as well. For some reason that fried Sokka's head more than anything.

"SO about the prince of the Fire Nation." Nyla said kneeling down to Aang. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing that I would tell you about." Aang snapped, which surprised Sokka at first but he quickly got over that shock.

Nyla turned to Sokka and almost like a reaction he backed up away from the girl. She smiled a calming smile too good for herself. "So Sokka is?" He nodded. "What's it like traveling with the Avatar constantly on the run from my brother and most of the fire nation?" She asked as Sokka fell to the ground.

"It's ok I mean since I'm traveling with two different benders I get jealous and homesick at the same time." Sokka couldn't believe what he was saying to this girl. It was like she understood; almost.

Smiling again she said, "Look at me boy. Tell me the last location were you saw Zuko and I let you out with your freedom and your life." Sokka knew it was too good to be true. There was a catch; there was still the safety of Katara as well. If she was still on Zuko's ship there might be trouble.

"No I wont let you get in the way of our plan!" Sokka yelled. He quickly covered his mouth. It was a big mistake to mention his plan. Okay it was more their plan but who was counting?

"Plan?" Nyla sat down in front of him. "Oh do tell."

Sokka knew that it went against everything we was for but he did it anyway; he spat in her face. This caused the fire princess to launch an attack at water warrior. Sokka rolled out of the way just in time. Her attack had left a whole where the boy had just been sitting. Just thinking about what would have left more than just a little burn mark on him.

"Sokka run, find Katara." Aang tried to warn. Sokka was sent flying onto the ground Nyla pinned him down with her left knee. She tied him up and placed him on a chair next to Aang and tied him again this time to the chair.

"Fine you guys won't tell me where in the world my brother is than you guys can sit here and rot." Nyla smiled and turned on her heal heading towards the door. "Sokka you have real Fire bending material."

Sokka scoffed at the girl. "Momo!" He said spotting the little lemur. After the lemur untied Aang's ropes he worked on Sokka's.

Nyla watched as the lemur had crawled into the tent were the Avatar was staying. It wasn't like they could get out or anything. After all it had a special fire bender bond on it. Something that not even Lord Ozai could break through. While Zuko went under training from both his mother and uncle, she went under training by the Fire Lord himself. He taught the young warrior princess everything she knew today, even some extras that nobody else knew. It was something she was proud of.

She began to pace back and forth herself. She was nervous what if this didn't bring her brother in. What if the Avatar wasn't worth his time anymore? Maybe he had figured out that during the whole thing that his father wasn't really going to let him back in. His honor was destroyed with the Fire duel. Nyla leaned her ear up to the tent listening to their conversation.

"You wanna know something strange Sokka?" Aang asked sitting down petting Momo behind the ears slightly.

"Shoot Aang."

"You know how I told you and Katara that I was captured by Zhao?" Sokka nodded. "Well the masked guy that saved me turned out to be Zuko."

Sokka fell down from the shock. "You mean Mr. Spoiled-Brat-Prince?" It was Aang's turn to nod. "He actually cares about someone else besides himself. That's amazing."

Aang nodded and looked away from Sokka. He was really hoping that day Zuko would give up his life of chasing him and join the right side. Not that there was a right or wrong side anyway it was just a saying that Aang had thought of right that moment.  
Nyla smiled. Zuko was getting weak for someone who claimed that he wanted his honor back. If that was what he really wanted than he was going to die along side the boy himself.

With Zuko

Zuko paced around the deck wondering if he should go off and search for the Avatar like had done last time. He still wonder if the Avatar had told the two water nation people that it was him who saved the young boy. Probably not, if the boy had any respect he'd keep it a secret. Now there was a question that was if should join the Avatar's team or not. Finally deciding that he would answer that question later he resumed training for both his speed and accuracy for when he came up against his sister and Admiral Zhao.

Katara walked out onto the deck and saw Zuko going under some immense training. She sat up against the wall and wondered to herself what was really going to happen if her plan failed. She had no time to think about that. When she took up the job of _persuading _Zuko to join the team there was nowhere in it saying that she had time to doubt herself.

"Katara, did the Avatar ever teach you the art of stealth?" Zuko asked not turning around to face her.

"No why it's not like you were the one who saved him from Zhao." Katara laughed but when she received no answer from the Fire bending prince she gasped. "No way. You can't be him, you're a selfish spoiled brat."

Zuko turned around and faced her. "Surprises come from every directions. Do you know if there were fire benders camped out nearby you?"

"Of course we thought they were you and your men." Katara turned her head to the side. "If they're not you then who can they be?"

"Would you believe me if I said that your brother and the Avatar might be in bigger trouble than anyone believes?"

K15: Okay guys a question came up wondering if that this girl, Nyla, is the same as Zuko's sister in confusing fire. I'd have to say no. Confusing fire was made before the episode 'The Storm' I had reason to believe when I saw that episode (like six to ten different times.) that the girl all smiling about Zuko getting banished is his sister. You've gotta watch it to see what I'm talking about. Shrugs Okay any other questions? I'll try my best to answer them. Anyway this one is looking more promising than Confusing Fire. But don't stop reviewing that because this one's more realistic. Oh and I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC. It's just so hard for me to get it down like that. Okay I'll try to update by the next new Avatar or next friday which ever comes first. Later. K15. 


	4. Info for info

Chapter 4 One dream leads to another

If it wasn't one thing on the ship it was another thing. Something seemed odd about this one though. It wasn't a social problem or a problem with the Avatar coming in and ruining his whole scheme it was more of a mental problem. It turned out that the dreams Zuko was having weeks before turned out to be getting worse. These dreams started about around the same time he had helped the Avatar escape from Zhao's clutches. Of course it was nothing more than a weekly thing. But since he had kidnapped Katara a week earlier they turned out to be nightly dreams.

Zuko decided it had been from all the training he did. Sometimes he forgot to stop and meditate. And when he'd stay up all night training or reading over something he'd get cranky in the morning taking his anger all out on the nearest person or object. It had cost his uncle a couple of Lotus tiles but it was something that the prince was willing to sacrifice. Of course it caused him to go straight back into training after his sudden out bursts. Katara even started to noticed a difference in the prince's actions and even the way he walked out of his bedroom every morning.

Something was bothering him. And Katara knew it. Something happened every night when he was in his bedroom every night. It must have been something to do with his dreams that he was having. After all occasionally she woke up to someone screaming every night. Katara finally gave into the urge of wondering what was going on in Zuko's room so she followed him in that night.

When Zuko closed the door he came face to face with Katara. Placing his hand over his heart he rolled his eyes and said, "Katara you nearly gave me a heart attack. What do you want?"

Katara smiled and walked over to his bed. "I wanna know what's going on. You seem overly tired and add the fact you wobble out like a duck every morning." Falling back onto the bed she sighed. "A girl could get used to sleeping in a bed like this."

Zuko climbed in next to her. "Well don't it's my bed and as far as I'm concerned you're just a prisoner with a few exceptions."

Katara laid herself across his bed and placed her chin on her hands. "What are you talking about?"

"Simple you're my accuse to get the Avatar and my country back nothing else." Katara titled her head slightly to the side. This caused Zuko to sigh heavily.

He walked over to his dresser and threw both his shoes and shirt in there. He knew if he didn't tell Katara why she was waking up to his screaming every night she'd bother him for the rest of time they were together. Finally he walked over to Katara and pushed her over closer to the wall.

"You're allowed to sleep in here just as long as you don't cuddle." Zuko snapped.

"Fine be that way see if I care cuz I don't." Katara turned over and refused to look at Prince Zuko any longer. Sleep over came both shortly after words, which brought Zuko into a dangerous world.

With Sokka and Aang

It was another time of hit and run. They were now being moved from their location within the forest to one closer to their campsite. Nyla made sure that her motives where clear. Anyone who was confused about their assignment was put in chains, chained up to a tree and the tree was set a flame. Sokka shivered at the thought of being like one of those guards chained up to the tree dying because of being confused.

Admiral Zhao was a couple inches behind Nyla. Something in his eyes said that he wanted to kill her just as much as he wanted to kill Zuko and the Avatar. Right now they were going to use Aang and Sokka as bait to lure her brother in. After Zuko was destroyed that left Nyla in charge of the Fire Nation as soon as the Fire Lord died. Which would require some help in Lord Ozai's death.

The plan was to kill both people at once. It was simple, suck up to Zuko give him the Avatar allow him to regain his honor. Have a meeting set up with the family then slowly kill them. It was a no fail plan. Zuko was obsessed with the Avatar and that would be his down fall.

With Zuko

Zuko was tossing and turning. He couldn't get back to sleep again. It was hard when you had someone else in bed with you and you were trying hard not to wake him or her up. Katara turned over and placed her arm over his chest and her other hand got tangled in his hair. Zuko blushed slightly and untangled her hand and pushed her back over to the other side of the bed. Katara opened an eye and looked at the young prince tossing and turning again.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Go back to sleep." He muttered turning over so his back was to her. "It's nothing."

Katara leaned over him and smiled. "Okay boy I know something's wrong. Either you tell me or…" She paused to think of something devastating for the prince. "Or I'll kiss you." She finished.

Zuko looked at her like she was crazy for even suggesting that sort of thing. He sighed before telling her what was going on in his dream.

"It always starts out the same." He started out. "With my mothers death."

Dream

_A younger Zuko, around thirteen, wandered the halls, but not just any halls but the ones that were forbidden. He knew that he could get in major trouble and get killed for this but he did them anyway. His mother usually followed him in to get him out of trouble most of the time but things were different today. Zuko had wandered away from his mother's care and looked for a place to think. These halls always seem to bring him comfort but he was forbidden to go down them._

_It was then when he met his father. Zuko really never liked his family let alone his father. He was scolded for being down these halls and Lord Ozai raised his fist to hit Zuko across the face when his mother rushed up and blocked the blow. His mother was well known through out the land and more respected too. She was knocked against the wall and his father just walked off before saying… off with her head. _

_Zuko had witnessed her death, which caused him to be scarred emotionally. After that the dream would dissolve into a different part of the Fire Nation off a little island. It was there where the dream turned for the worse. This is where Zuko's fears became a reality. _

_Zuko would be walking around getting ready to sneak to rescue the Avatar again. It was worth it considering that this would get his honor back. If he could get his honor back he'd get his country back too. It was a plan that couldn't fail. _

_He stole his uncle's mask to hide himself from the fire nation around him. Sneaking in was easy but getting down to the Avatar was a different problem. After he snuck passed Zhao's speech thinking that he was a power hungry fool whose plan was going to fail. After he made it down to where Aang was he came face to face with Zhao himself. _

_"Well Prince Zuko, I can see you're as weak as your father told you." He said smiling. _

_Zuko scoffed. "It's not life or death if you don't have the Avatar in your possession." _

_"Oh on the contrary it's not for me. But since I have his girlfriend in my possession…" _

End of dream

Zuko couldn't continue on with his story.After all it dealt with more personal matters than he was willing to admit. "You don't need to know any more." He said sternly.

"Of course I do… this was just getting interesting." Katara said lying on her stomach putting her head on her hands.

Zuko laid on his stomach so he was about an inch away from her face. "My dear didn't you hear the old fire bender saying, 'Curiosity killed the water bender?'" He asked.

Katara shook her head and crawled up back to her spot. Yawning she smiled. "Turn out the light Zuko and sleep. You need some." She grabbed a fist full of blankets and curled up with them.

Zuko returned to his normal position after turning out the light. Sighing he couldn't get back to sleep. He knew he told Katara too much. He smiled to himself realizing that his people truly never said about the killing water benders thing.

And obviously Katara just realized that too cuz she turned over and grabbed Zuko's arm. He looked over and noticed Katara awake. "Hey you just made that part up about the fire benders and the water benders." She laughed. "Zuko really get some sleep you walk out every morning with a bad attitude."

"Katara if only it was that easy." Zuko tried to explain.

Katara held up a finger to his lips. "Zuko try deep breathing or counting sheep. Personally I have to sing myself to sleep."

Zuko lit a lamp nearby. "Sing?"

"Yeah… don't ask." Katara shrugged. "Maybe if you just…"

Zuko laughed slightly. "I'll think happy thoughts: Kill Nyla, kill Zhao with a Spork, and take back my throne."

Katara started laughing. She couldn't help it. It was like when Zuko had sleep deprivation it was like he was a whole new person. Zuko wasn't big to plan ahead or maybe he was. Either way she couldn't help noticing that he was a normal person after all.

"What's so funny?" Zuko demanded.

"It's nothing just kill Zhao with a spork? I find that so unlike you." Katara laughed.

"How so?"

"Like you strike me as a person who will kill slowly and painfully." Katara finally stopped laughing. "Oh yeah you never did tell me why Aang and Sokka are in much more trouble than I realize."

Zuko smiled it was a perfect way to get information out of her. "I keep my mouth shut and I wont tell anything." Zuko turned his head to hide his smirk. "Tell me about the Avatar and I'll tell you about the danger your brother is in."

K15: Here's chapter four. I hope you liked it. I'll hopefully get chapter five up. I'm still opened to ideas. Oh I'd like to thank SaphireStars for the idea of the kill Nyla thing... anyway. I'll try to update soon. Later. K15 


	5. Only on one Condition

Chapter 5 only on one condition

Okay Katara had two choices. One: tell Zuko about Aang and some little things about him. Or Two: Figure out a different way to get the information she needed. Not that Zuko's information really mattered to her. She'd find out from Iroh what she needed anyway.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. She must have been doing some serious thinking if it took her this long to figure out what in the world to do. It was going to be simple, if the girl really did care about her brother's safety she'd tell Zuko everything she knew about the Avatar.

"Nope you've got nothing Zuko." Katara said firmly. "I shall just find out about how much danger my brother really is in some other way." She rolled over so her back was facing him.

"I don't know what to say. After all your friends are in the possession of my twin sister. She's more ruthless than I am." He sat up shrugging. "Who knows maybe they'll die."

Katara rolled back over so she was on her stomach. He really wasn't serious about his sister killing Sokka and Aang? Shaking her head no she decided that he wasn't. After all he did save Aang from Admiral Zhao. He couldn't have been that bad. Okay maybe he could after all he was from the Fire Nation.

Zuko smiled at the girl. For once in his life it was a true smile. He knew she was being stubborn something he was good at but this time it wasn't a matter of games or not. Looking out the window he figured it still had to be about one in the morning because of the moon's position.

It was a long night so far. Katara looked extremely bored and Zuko knew that if he stayed up later than things might start to get interesting.

"So when you said that you'd kiss me if I didn't tell you my dream were you serious?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

Katara blushed slightly at the comment. She wasn't really expecting a question like that. What was she supposed to answer? Yes Zuko I was serious now kiss me baby? Shaking her head she decided that was not the best way to go. Suddenly the ship lurched towards the right causing Zuko to land on top of Katara. Both of them blushed a crimson red before Zuko got off.

"What in the world is going on?" He muttered. Looking over at Katara he sighed. "Keep thinking about the question. I'm going to find out what happened." He got up to leave the room.

Grabbing his arm she smiled and said, "I'm going with you." Zuko nodded not even going to object about this.

With Sokka and Aang

Nyla paced around the camp. She had sent Admiral Zhao out to locate her brother. If that bastard had blown up his ship she'd kill the first thing she saw. Which would probably be the Avatar.

Zhao walked into the campsite and sighed. "He's just off the shoreline but is under attack by another ship."

"Wait how can you see?" Sokka asked looking around. "It's dark out."

Nyla raised an eyebrow. The water tribe boy was right it was dark now. He couldn't see anything. Zhao had better of had a good excuse for this kind of lie.

"Okay what happened?" Nyla demanded.

"I told you lady Nyla. You're brother's ship is under attack." He answered once again.

"By whom?" Nyla raised an eyebrow. "Oh forget it. I don't want to know anymore. You've lost my interest Zhao. Go jump off a cliff or something." She said blowing off the Admiral.

Sokka snorted at the way Zhao stormed off. He never saw anyone act like a baby as Zhao just did. "So much for being 'high and mighty.' Sokka scoffed.

"Hey be nice it's not Zhao's fault. After all it's not his fault that he's a failure." Nyla joked as Zhao walked off cursing everything in site.

Sokka laughed slightly then remembered that this girl was part of the fire nation and there was no way that they could ever like each other. Shrugging the thought off he thought of a better way to get him and Aang out of there. It wasn't working too well when you had people staring at you like you were some sort of prize.

Again he shrugged the feeling off. Something was different. He looked off in the direction that Zhao went off. If Zuko's ship was under attack then Katara could be in danger. That would be a bad thing… cuz their plan would go down the drain, if that were even possible. Looking up he saw Nyla staring down at the young warrior.

"What are you thinking about boy?" She snapped.

Sokka decided that now was a moment to get some information out of her. "Oh nothing." He replied. "Okay not true. I was just wondering why you were obsessed with finding your brother. Oh and if your whole family had some sort of an obsession problem?"

Nyla narrowed her eyes. She launched a fireball missing Sokka's face by inches. He must have hit a sensitive cord. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to give up in his search for a reason why they were really here.

"Sokka don't do anything stupid." Aang hissed.

On Zuko's ship

"Uncle what is going on here?" He asked walking into the captain's room. "I was trying to sleep."

Iroh choked back a chuckle. "Right sleeping." He said then his face turned serious. "We're under attack. We have reason to believe that Zhao is in charge of this."

Zuko nodded and turned to Katara. "It's best…"

"Oh no. You still have some explaining to do about my brother and Aang." She folded her arms. "I'm not leaving this spot until I get that information."

"Don't get your hopes up girly." Lieutenant Ji smiled. "Zuko doesn't give away information if even you married him…"

Zuko threw a chair at Li's face it missed by like two inches. Katara flinched when the chair hit the wall. That boy had issues he almost needed a girlfriend. Katara shook her head. She couldn't be thinking thoughts like that she had stuff to do other than thinking about what Zuko's personal life was like.

"Get out Ji!" Zuko yelled his fist lighting up with flames. Katara closed one of her eyes as Li ran out of the room like a scared like a little puppy dog.

Iroh looked at the prince with curiosity in his eyes. After his expression went back to calm and normal he said, "We also have reason to believe that Nyla is on the coast line with the Avatar and another boy with him."

"Aang and my brother Sokka." Katara quickly gave names. Zuko looked down at her and was surprised to about her reaction to make sure that both boys had names.

"Whatever so have you plotted a course for there right away?" Zuko asked already knowing the question. "Katara it's best if you leave… my sister isn't one to mess with. Her temper is worse than mine sometimes."

Katara laughed. "Well as long as she doesn't throw furniture around I'll be fine. But with my luck she'll throw Sokka at me." Zuko turned to hide a smile. "Plus I think I can handle my own against a fire bender."

Iroh watched his nephew with extreme curiosity. Never in his life while he was traveling with him did he see Zuko smile. Well of course there was something new every day.

"Prince Zuko something's up also." Iroh said as the ship lurched to the left again.

"I can tell." He turned to Katara. "I'll tell what you need to know on one condition."

Both Katara and Iroh raised an eyebrow. Normally he never did do anything nice for anyone. Unless it was to get something he wanted. And if Iroh knew anything about the prince he was sure to get information about the avatar.

"Okay name that condition. "

K15: Hey guys it's me. Okay yeah I'm weird. Okay chapter five is up and running. Okay I hope you enjoyed my chapter... if you didn't your fault not mine. Okay yeah yup. Anyway I'll update soon. My 'rents are out for the week so I'll probably update this coming week sometime. Anyway yup. Later. K15 


	6. Things Balance kinda

Chapter 6 Things Balance out

Nyla was getting upset with her troops. They really weren't into listening to her. In fact they were more concerned about Zhao and what he wanted. Something didn't seem right about that. Her father had told her that if she wanted to restore family honor she would have to get rid of her twin brother and/or capture the Avatar. Of course her and Zuko weren't so different after all because they both wanted to restore some sort of honor. Nyla was more into impressing her father than anything else. Of course Zuko was into restoring his honor than anything else. That's the only difference. If Zuko was destroyed then there was a slim chance that she wouldn't restore her family honor.

She looked at the Avatar who was now sleeping. It was simple maybe if she gave the Avatar to her father than things might be returned back to normal. Well if you count that Zuko would never been able to return to the Fire Nation. Of course that would be the best thing that happened. Then she turned to the other sleeping boy. He seemed just to be a traveler along with the Avatar. Maybe there was another one, perhaps a sister of some sort. She remembered the boy saying something about someone named Katara and Zuko. They were water benders. Of course the boy showed no sign of water bending at all. And Nyla knew nothing of the girl.

Zhao wasn't one to be trusted. She knew that he was commanding the fight against her brother's ship. Lord Ozai himself warned her that Zhao was out to kill Zuko. If he succeeded then there was technically no one to take over the throne. Of course not that mattered to Nyla. Things would just have to stay as normal. Just then the Avatar stirred muttering something about loving Katara. Things just got interesting.

With Zuko and Katara

Zuko paced back and forth wondering what plan of action to take. First he had to figure out what was the one condition is. He thought hard then finally came up with something.

"Okay Katara you and I…" Zuko started.

"Have to give me many nieces and nephews." Iroh interrupted.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled.

Katara giggled slightly before pulling Zuko off away from Iroh. "Okay what is it?" She asked.

Zuko still needed to know about if she was serious about the kiss or not. But all of the sudden the ship flung forward causing Katara to fall forward and locking lips with Zuko. Iroh turned his head and suppressed a chuckle. Zuko closed his eyes and enjoyed it and Iroh noticed this but Katara pulled away immediately and blushed a crimson red.

"Oh my gosh that wasn't suppose to happen." Katara turned her back to the young prince.

Zuko looked up at Katara and sighed. "Uncle get me a meeting with Admiral Zhao. I'm going to figure out what in the world is going on here." He said sitting up.

"How about we just go onto the island and figure it out ourselves?" Katara offered without making any eye contact.

Zuko stood up and made his way back towards his room. He'd figure out what to do when he was able to see. He couldn't help think of what just happened between him and Katara. He knew that his uncle would be teasing him for the next six months.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled running up to him. "You never did tell me the condition. You keep avoiding the subject some how."

Zuko looked at her. Something seemed wrong. He refused to talk about anything dealing with his sister, his dreams; in fact his personal life was a complete mystery to her. Zuko sighed and leaned up against a wall. Yet he was willing to tell Katara everything on one little condition.

"Katara you brother is in danger. And if we don't save him the only family you'll have only your grandmother left." Zuko placed his hands on his face.

"Okay you never said your condition." Katara smiled. "And I'm still waiting.

With Sokka and Aang

Aang awoke twice during the night worried about Katara. Maybe they shouldn't have even have tried to get Zuko to join their side. After all maybe Aang could learn fire bending another way. Shaking his head no he looked at Sokka who was curled up into a ball. He knew that the young warrior wouldn't approve of Zuko traveling with them. But it didn't matter what Sokka thought. He needed to learn fire bending some way. And Zuko was the only one that he knew right now. Sokka tossed and turned. Aang looked worriedly at him. It must have been Sokka's instincts kicking in again. Of course that wasn't good. There had to be some way to get out of here.

Nyla walked in and Aang quickly pretended to be asleep. She sighed and looked over at the two sleeping boys. "A twelve year old boy is going to bring me back honor and family honor as well. I find that hard to believe." She lit a fireball in her hand. "I still don't see it." She walked closer to the edge of the tent.

If Aang were killed he'd just be reborn into the Avatar cycle again this time as a water bender. It wasn't a problem. Nyla of course knew this of course that's why she would make sure that her father would kill every last water bender out there. Of course that wouldn't be a problem after all they were the next group of people that were on the verge of extinction. She caught the tent a flame and just let it burn. She left the burning tent and instructed the solders to pack up what little they had, leave this place and head back towards the ship. They nodded and left leaving Admiral Zhao and Nyla in their place.

"Continue your attack on my brother's ship. If we kill him I'll marry you and that will give the chance at the throne. My father has to pick a suitor for me anyway." Nyla set flame the rest of the camp leaving Zhao were he stood with a wicked grin on his face.

With Zuko

Zuko had left Katara alone in the hall outside of his room and walked onto the deck to get some fresh air. He looked off towards the shoreline where his sister had set up camp. He noticed that it was a flame. He titled his head and pulled out his telescope. It was on fire. And Zhao waved at Zuko before leaving the camp. Zuko threw his telescope into the ocean and then walked up to the helmsman.

"Get this ship to shore." Zuko snapped.

"But sir we can't. He have no where to dock." He replied.

Zuko stormed out of there and back down to the deck. He took off his armor and put it down on the ground. He fixed his ponytail so it was lower than normal. He pulled up his hood and took out his blue mask.

Iroh walked up to his nephew and said, "If you're going incognito then you may want this young lady for help."

Zuko raised his mask to see whom Iroh was talking about. In front of him was standing a girl in midnight blue clothes almost matching his own. On her side was strapped a katana. On her face to hide her identity was an orange mask just like the prince's.

"I also have two daggers in my boots." She spoke.

"Katara you're not going to come with me." Zuko sighed.

Katara raised her mask up and sighed. "And why not."

"Because you're too loud you talk too much."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Iroh sighed and gave Zuko his swords. "I've trained her myself and she's going to help you rescue the Avatar again whether you like it or not." Iroh picked up Zuko's armor and headed down to his room. "I don't want you out by your lonesomes. Just watch each other's backs. And maybe you'll find something out that you'll never know. Like you guys want to give me some more nieces and nephews."

"UNCLE!" Zuko screamed.

Katara turned to Zuko and smiled. "I guess we're stuck together. Can you swim?" She said looking at the water.

Zuko gulped and turned towards her. "If you use you use your water bending skills we'll get caught."

"Answer the question." She snapped.

"No I can't."

K15: I know you guys were all expecting what the one condition was... well to tell you the truth I opened to ideas! I don't wanna rush into anything other wise things might be moving too fast so we'll stick with Zuko can't swim for now. Okay so tell me what you want the condition to be and I'll take the best one. Giving the person credit. I want my readers to have some say so in my stories. I'll update probably later this week. Later. K15 


	7. Life isn't Perfect

Chapter 7 Life isn't perfect

Zuko sighed and hung his head in shame of not being able to swim. He loved the water to tell the truth. But he kind of had this fear of it at the same time. He could almost be a water bender for his love of the water. But his biggest fear, next to his sister, was dying in the water. Katara put a comforting arm around him and smiled. She smiled before diving into the water itself. She surfaced for air before diving back under. Zuko looked over the edge wondering where in the world she was. The next thing he knew was that he was in the water next to her struggling to stay a float. He kicked against the waves coming from the boat. He finally sunk under the water. But he was pulled up to the surface and took in a deep breath.

Katara was on the other side of him holding him up above the water. It was a weird feeling being helped by a girl let alone a girl from a different nation from the one your from. Katara's touch was gentle and soft as helped Zuko stay a float. _It's times like these where I wish I knew how to swim and didn't need to abandon my pride for help, _Zuko thought.

Katara pulled Zuko onto shore and got up dusting herself off. It was like a trap already set for them because the minute they landed fire nation solders surrounded them. Zhao walked out and smiled clapping slightly.

"Great to see you again Blue Spirit." Zhao laughed. "I'm even surprised you'd show your face around here after you captured the Avatar. But I'm even more surprised that you have yourself a girlfriend. She seems to fill out in all the right places."

Katara shook herself of the feeling before turning to Zuko. He nodded and both took out their weapons and readied themselves for the attack. Zhao laughed, turned around and left the two with their battle.

Zuko got closer to Katara and whispered. "Don't let your guard down at all. He may have the YuYan archers close by." He looked around and noticed the solders closing in. "The archers, if they're here can knock you out even with your mask."

Katara nodded and allowed Zuko to make the first move. A solder walked up to him and causally offered a peace treaty if the two would turn themselves in quietly. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

The fire army launched their attacks but they had forgotten that they had come into close to the mask duo that they didn't leave themselves enough room for escape when they launched their fire moves. Both Zuko and Katara jumped to avoid being hit by the flames and watched as the guards caught fire. When they landed they took off running in different directions to keep each other out of danger. Zuko looked around for Zhao but found no sign of him. He was probably back giving orders to attack the ship that was out at sea. He turned his attention to the guards surrounding him and pulled out his swords and began to block their weapons. It was like fighting them when he was with the Avatar. Again a familiar sensation came over him, it felt like was doing the right thing and fighting for the right side.

Katara on the other hand was having a little more trouble than anything else. She was struggling to stay out of reach of their fire and trying so hard not to use her water bending against the guards. She took a deep breath and remembered that Iroh said always remember the basics. It didn't surprise her one bit that something seemed off while the guards were attacking her. It was like they held back their powers or something. Well it didn't help that they were fighting a girl. It didn't bother her one bit. She ran towards them and tried to remember all that Iroh taught her yesterday and before while she was still unable to do anything. She used her twin katanas and protected herself with them.

It was then when Katara had heard something whiz past her ear. It was an arrow. She looked towards Zuko in question of what to do. Katara ran past the guards trying her best to dodge every arrow shot at her. Zuko pointed towards a nearby tent.

Without saying any words she heard Aang yelling for help. Turning towards back towards Zuko she nodded and they ran towards the scream. They entered the tent and saw both boys trying hard to breath. Aang looked up at his saviors and squinted his eyes.

"Blue Spirit!" He tried to talk but ended up coughing instead. "You've got yourself a girlfriend now."

Zuko pointed at Sokka with his sword giving Katara the go ahead destroy her brother's bonds. Taking the swords he cut the metal chains around Aang's body. He motioned towards the exit so that Aang could run while he went to help Katara. Aang understood and took off towards the door. But before he could escape a wall of fire blocked them. Katara looked at Zuko in question what to do. Zuko looked around frantically for and exit. He shook his head put his swords down in defeat.

"Oh My God. We're all doomed!" Sokka screamed running around. Katara was half tempted to pull the boy down next to her and tell him to shut up but remembered that she was under incognita.

_Zuko we need a plan I'm not going to die here, _Katara mentally sent Zuko but knew he'd never get it.

With Zhao

He watched the flames continue to engulf everything left of the campsite. The site of the two masked people were no longer in site. So that was a good sign that they as good as dead. He turned to the side and looked towards Zuko's ship. It was going up in flame, which meant that was two people gone.

"And look who will be the new king of the fire nation." He said standing up straight stretching.

"That's what you think!" Aang yelled landing behind Zhao.

"What how did you…" he was speechless.

"Its easy when you're the Avatar. Plus a little help from your friends." He said winking at Zuko and Katara.

"I don't think so Avatar." Nyla said grabbing Aang's neck.

Aang began to struggle to get freed. But Zhao came up and grabbed him taking him back to the ship. This time Sokka ran after him and got himself tied up by the YuYan archers.

"Great I'm captured again. Makes sense." Sokka said being dragged off.

Katara looked at Zuko who shrugged again. She looked at her brother as he was being dragged off. It wasn't working what ever their plan was it was failing horribly. She couldn't help herself she was wondering what in the world to do about her brother's safety.

"If you wanna see the boy again then I suggest you follow me to my ship. I'll give you a couple of days. Three days that's all you get before I kill both the Avatar and the boy." Nyla walked off wondering who those two masked people were. If they knew anything about the avatar then they will come after him. But if they knew what was best for they'd stay away from her and the ship.

Nyla walked away from both the Red and Blue Spirit. They seemed familiar. But either way it doesn't matter. She wasn't worried at all. All they had to do was figure out that they were no match for her what so ever.

With Zuko and Katara

Katara fell to the ground and threw her mask in the bushes. "I hate this. This is so stupid!" Katara yelled taking out her daggers and also throwing them out of the way and into a nearby tree.

Zuko sat down next to her and removed his own mask as well. "Katara you can't give up just like that. Take it from me things aren't always as easy as they seem. At least your still have people who love you." Zuko snapped.

"I don't think you know what the hell you're talking about Prince Physco." Katara yelled getting to her feet. "My brother could care less…" She fell back down to the ground and muttered something about her mother.

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned grabbed her mask. "You can behind the mask but I can see who you really are."

"And who's that?" Katara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A selfish brat who only cares about herself." He snapped.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking Mr. I am obsessed with the Avatar." She yelled.

"Oh really trying to get my honor back becomes an obsession and everyone's out to get me. So sue me." Zuko snapped.

Katara couldn't take any more so she jumped the young fire bender. She lost all of her normal calm and he didn't know what to do. _Okay just defend myself and everything will be all right,_ Zuko thought to his self.

The next thing Zuko knew was that Katara had punched him in the mouth. That's it he'd lost his temper and hit her across the face. To defend herself she shot a water blast at him freezing his arms to the ground. Zuko burned it to a mere puddle. He then stood up quickly and pinned her to the ground with his foot. He lit his fist and held it right above Katara's face. He then launched his flame at Katara.

K15: Okay guys this is the second chapter in one day... man I must be bored. Doesn't surprise me one bit though. Thank you for your ideas keep em coming what you want the condition to be. I still haven't decided. Anyway I'll update later tomorrow or wendsay... well not tomorrow cuz that's my busyest day but I'll find time to work on it. Okay yup. Keep reviewing. Later. K15 


	8. That sinking feeling

Chapter 8 A sinking feeling

Katara quickly closed her eyes. She wasn't going to look while Zuko tried to kill her. She felt a hot flash go past her but for some reason she never felt the burning sensation that she thought she would. Opening one eye she saw Zuko trying to regain his breath. His fists were slightly smoking from launching the attack. Katara sat up and looked at her hands. _What came over me? It was like all the rage I felt for the Fire Nation came out in that fight, _Katara thought. She looked over her shoulder at the ground. He had purposely missed her. She let her breath out that she was apparently holding.

"Lets get back to the ship." Zuko said passing her mask to her. "Uncle must be worried about us."

Katara nodded and walked towards the boat. She didn't have any thing to say to him. She was still trying to get over the fact that Zuko tried to kill her. Zuko had the chance to give Katara a scar but he didn't. Katara walked along side Zuko trying to think of something to say to the prince but nothing came up.

"Katara what got over you?" Zuko asked. "I mean nobody has been able to hit me like that for a while. Come to think of it nobodies ever hit me like that before."

Katara looked down at the ground as Zuko put his arm around her. She shrugged it off and walked sped up to get away from him. She couldn't even stand being around him any more. If maybe she didn't even agree to go on the stupid mission none of this would have happened. Katara couldn't help but allow her tears to fall down her face. After all it was about a week since she really did anything speaking to her brother.

Zuko watched Katara as she quietly sobbed. He could have killed her with the way he lost his temper. She really had a lot of things going on for her and she was strong to pull it all off. And putting up a fight against him was just surprising. Katara was someone who could almost be a fire bender; her temper, her strength; everything about made her more suitable to be part of the Fire Nation.

"Katara you could at least say something to me." Zuko said running to catch up to her.

"I have nothing to say to you bastard." Katara said running off.

Zuko threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. "Why does this always happen to me?" He asked. "I finally get someone to help me in life and then they get made at me for something I did. I give up."

With Sokka and Aang

"Let me go!" Aang yelled struggling against Nyla's hold. "My friends are coming to save us." He struggled even more as she tied him up to a pole.

"Yeah your friends, if they were coming to save you then those two masked idiots wouldn't have come and put you more danger." Nyla laughed and snapped the chains closed. "But unfortunately those two who you call friends haven't come by yet. So I suggest you get a life." Nyla walked off laughing after stopping to check Sokka's bindings.

"Aang are you all right?" Sokka asked looking at the air bender who held his head down in shame.

"Sokka you know who the Blue Spirit is?" Aang asked looking at the water warrior. "It's prince Zuko. It's hopeless he won't rescue me again."

Sokka looked around and saw a guard outside of their cell. He smiled and screamed like a girl. The guard covered his ears and flinched he turned around and glared at Sokka. "What was that for?"

"You're ugly and I'm hungry." Sokka replied like nothing ever happened.

Aang looked at him like he was crazy. _Okay yeah we all know that Sokka's crazy but I think this is the dumbest idea yet, _Aang thought.

The guard looked at him at shrugged throwing an apple core at the boy's head. "I don't think so boy. Princess Nyla is going to starve you until we reach the Fire Nation."

"Makes sense we're not good enough for little old Princess herself so we have to be taken to daddy dearest." Sokka rolled his eyes complaining extra loudly. "I hate the Fire Nation they're all a bunch of losers. And they smell bad too."

"Sokka that's not a good idea." Aang warned.

"And why in the world isn't it?" Sokka demanded.

"I think you're making the guard angry."

The guard's fists were flaming. He launched fire at the two boys but someone stopped it. Turning to see who was the one who stopped the attack the guard gasped and found it to be Nyla.

"You know what you're stupid and ugly all under the same form." Sokka yelled addressing Nyla.

Nyla glared at Sokka and then turned to leave pulling the guard out with her. "You know what you can starve and rot with the rats. Later losers." Nyla slammed the door.

"Good one Sokka it's all your fault we're stuck here now." Aang said.

Sokka looked around for something. He then tossed Aang something. "I told you I had a plan. See what happens when I listen to my instincts; we get out of here."

Zuko's ship

Katara stormed down into the room she shared with Zuko. She was sick and tired of him. She would save her brother by herself and then get out of here and away from Zuko. And the quicker she was out of there the better. She slammed the door behind the door behind her. She threw her mask on Zuko's bed and looked around for her stuff. Zuko had followed her down to his room. When he entered it he made sure that Iroh locked it behind him. He sat down on the ground and listened to Katara talk to herself.

"Oh why did I do that?" Katara asked herself. "Why did I even trust him? I put so much trust in Zuko and what happens? It all comes crashing down. It's all my fault that he attacked me like that." With that said she fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

Zuko was surprised at her. After all that just happened she wasn't blaming him for it. She was blaming herself. Not once has anyone done that before.

"Mom, what in the world have I gotten myself into?" Both Katara and Zuko asked at the same time.

Katara gasped and saw Zuko sitting at the doorway. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned away from the prince. "What are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

"Do you really think you're going to escape from here?" Zuko asked. "You're still my prisoner. And I have complete control over you. And as long as you're on this ship you're my problem." Zuko flung her on the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked fear filling her.

Zuko tied her hands to the bedpost. "I wonder," he said looking at his fingernails.

"Untie me!" Katara screamed.

Zuko smiled. "Oh little water bender. " Zuko shook his head. "Tell me about the Avatar and I'll let you go."

"Not on your life!" Katara yelled. "I'm not going to put Aang in any more danger than he already is!"

Zuko stood up and picked her mask. "Strange how you learned how to master being an incognita in so short of time." He looked up to her. "How did you do that?"

"I already told you Uncle help me." Katara said squirming. "Now let me go."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "He's not your uncle! Don't call him that!" Zuko calmed down quickly. "Okay fine don't tell me anything. See if I care." He pulled out a chair and sat on it staring at her.

"Now what are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"Wondering what I can do to torture you." Zuko sighed. "Hmm."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. There were so many things he could do. And all he had to do is was keep her tied down. Katara looked at a glass of water sitting nearby him. All she had to do was get one of her hands free and create a water whip. Squirming a bit she tried to escape.

Zuko grabbed the cup and walked over to her. "Water such a beautiful thing. So calm yet dangerous at the same time." He poured the water all over her face and walked back to his chair laughing.

"Okay time for another plan." Katara said then looked around what was by her. Iroh had taught her to use what was around her if she was stuck. There was her dagger in her boot. But she couldn't reach it.

Zuko smiled at walked up to the bed and sat at the edge. "Why did you hit me?"

"I'm not going to tell you squat." Katara turned her head away from the boy.

Zuko sighed. This girl was being so stubborn. Nothing could get her to tell him anything. Zuko ran a finger over her jaw. Maybe there was a way to get her to talk by flirting with her or something of the sort.

"Don't touch me." Katara tried to bite Zuko's finger.

Zuko walked over to the window and couldn't help smiling. "Katara I want to know about you everything…"

"Get a life Zuko. I don't care what you want. Just like you don't care what I want." Katara closed her eyes. "Now leave me alone."

"What is your problem?" Zuko yelled standing up totally losing his temper. He sent a flame at her binding burning it to the ground. "I give you everything food, water, and even a bed. And this is the thanks I get." He had lost it. He burned down both his desk and chair with one blow.

Katara sat up rubbing her wrists. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't about to betray Aang or her brother just for a spoiled prince. Of course things were different now. She had actually made friends with him. They both turned they're heads towards the door as it opened.

"Prince Zuko I have some bad news." Iroh said keeping the door opened slightly.

"What is it Uncle? Can't you see I'm busy?" Zuko asked his fists still flaming.

Iroh sighed at his nephew's temper. "Right. Let me guess you were trying to give me…"

"UNCLE!"

Iroh again sighed. Nobody understood the whole thing about having kids any more. "Okay fine. It seems that Zhao's army has done more damage to the ship than we thought."

"And?" Zuko said shaking his head.

"We're sinking."

K15: Okay guys another chapter is up and running. It would have been up earlier if I didn't forget to save it last night while working on it. yup okay. I don't know how many chapters this will be but I'll keep updating until I get action. So yeah. Um... keep reviewing. It keeps me going. Okay hopefully I'll update later today. Later. K15 


	9. Betrayal

Chapter 9 Betrayal

Katara tried not to show her panic. But it wasn't working too well. Zuko grabbed his armor, mask, and swords. He sure was remaining calm about all of this. Of course he has been out to sea for two years, Katara reminded herself.

"Katara come with me." He instructed. "Uncle get the men on board off and onto the shore." Both nodded and did what they were told.

Zuko walked down the hall down to the engine. He had to make sure everything was going to be all right. He made it half way down there but was stopped by water filling the boat. He turned to Katara and shrugged.

"I guess we found where the leak is." Zuko laughed.

Lieutenant Ji walked up next Zuko and said, "Everyone's off the ship and our little emergency ship."

"Good job. Tell my uncle that I'll be there in a second I have to grab something from the training room." Zuko watched Ji run off. "I need my mother's necklace."

He pushed his armor, mask and swords into Katara's arms and waded into the water. Katara started to get worried and he wasn't even in the water completely. "I thought you couldn't swim."

"I'll wing it. I've gotta learn some time." Zuko sighed. "If I'm not up by the time the water's up to your knees then start worrying." With that said he dived under the water.

Katara watched as Ji came back as if to tell Zuko something. "Take these." Katara said shoving Zuko's items into his arms. "Zuko needs help and I'm just the water bender to help him. Plus he has something of mine that I want back." Ji watched her dive into the water and sighed. He ran back to Iroh to tell him what happened.

Katara looked around for any sign of Zuko. Well it turned out he could swim better than she thought. She swam down to the training room. It wasn't as bright as normal so she couldn't see where anything was. She looked around and saw Zuko floating with a necklace in his hand. Katara then saw her mother's necklace on a table. She grabbed it and then turned towards Zuko. She was running out of air herself, so she had to think fast. The window was big enough for someone to fit through. She swam over to it and broke the glass.

_Come on Katara all you have to do is get out of here and get to the surface, _Katara thought, _and that's all before you run out of oxygen. _She pushed Zuko out first then swam out herself. She was running out of faster than normal. Nobody was going to rescue them if she didn't get to the surface. Using her water bending she created a force blasting them both to the surface.

Katara took a breath of cold air. She tugged Zuko up so he could get some air. He wasn't responding to the air at all. Katara rolled her eyes and muttered, "Go figure. I guess I have to give him mouth to mouth." She said pulling Zuko to the shore.

Placing Zuko on the shore she noticed the necklace he had in his hand. It was a red ruby that was shining in the morning sun. She knew that it was one of the last Fire Gems in the world.

"Oh right Zuko needs air." Katara said returning her gaze to the prince. Katara focused on the water in his lungs and pulled it out using her water bending. Zuko began to cough up what little water was left in his lungs. "You're okay!" Katara could have kissed him.

"I didn't need your help." Zuko snapped turning away from the girl holding the necklace in his hand even tighter. "But thank you anyways." Zuko turned back to face Katara.

Katara flung her arms around him. She placed her head on his shoulders and sighed deeply. She had wasted a lot of energy trying to keep her prince from dying. _Wait a minute did I just think my prince? _Katara asked herself. _Doesn't matter, I'll just figure out something else to do. _

"Katara, I suggest you let go of me." Zuko said as Katara let go and backed up slightly. "Right so where are we?" Zuko asked looking around.

Katara shook her head. And got up and walked off towards a sound. "I recognize that noise."

"It sounds like a dying cow." Zuko said following her.

They entered a clearing. In that clearing there were two beings that turned out to be helpful.

"Appa! Momo!" Katara yelled at the two. "Zuko lets go Appa can help us."

Zuko wasn't so sure about this but Katara ran off without thinking anything of the sort. It was then when something caught his eye. He turned his head towards the source and saw five maybe ten YuYan archers. He quickly turned his head back to her. She was running straight into a trap.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled running after her. "It's a…"

He never got a chance to finish because the arrows were launched at her. Zuko launched a flame to burn the nets. Katara looked at Zuko and realized that they had walked into a trap. She took a defensive stance and took out her twin katanas.

"Zuko we've got to fight our way out of this." She ran up to him and handed him a sword.

Nyla began to clap. "Very good brother. I'm surprised that you've got enough guts to come into the Fire Nation." Nyla jumped down from the tree. "I'm not surprised you've got yourself a water bender for a girlfriend."

Zuko glared at her as his temper began to rise quickly. Without his armor didn't have a chance against her. Despite the fact she's younger than didn't mean anything to either of them. They competed against each other when they were little on how much honor they had. They could never actually decide who had more honor. But now that both of them were banished from their country it wasn't a matter who had more honor it was a matter of who could get their honor back first.

"It looks like I've beaten you once again." Nyla said grabbing Katara by the hair pulling her closer to her. Wrapping her hand around Katara's throat she began to strangle the girl. "I've got not only the Avatar but a new toy and this bitch is about to die. So all and all everything works out. And I get the throne."

Zuko glared at her again. "You now what you have that I don't." Zuko laughed.

"What's that?"

"A huge ego, bad breath, and very little hair." Zuko smirked his fists flaming up.

"I have hair. More than you ever will. And my ego can't even fit a whole room." Nyla countered.

"Right you're ego fits two whole castles." Zuko launched his fire at Nyla. It hit successfully and burnt off most of her hair all except the ponytail on the top of her head. "There now you're all set." Zuko laughed.

Nyla growled and tightened her grip on Katara's throat. Katara coughed trying hard to breath but it wasn't working to well. She looked at Zuko and her eyes pleaded for help. Zuko turned his head to the side not to see her eyes.

"Can't stand the fact your girlfriend is dying?" Nyla laughed. "Oh I know what's better you can't stand the fact that I've taken everything away from you?"

"You don 't know what I can't stand!" Zuko yelled. "I don't care about the girl."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Nyla challenged.

Zuko looked up into Katara's eyes. Her eyes were still pleading for help. He looked at the ground and then turned his back towards her and walked away leaving her in Nyla's grip.

K15: I know you're all probably thinking that Katara's going to die or how can Zuko betray her like that. Don't worry. Don't worry at all. Things will turn out just like you want... well at least that's what I think. So I'm open to ideas. Anything you want in the story. Anything at all you name I'll put it in. Of course giving credit to who ever supplied the idea. So yup I'll update tomorrow. Later. K15 


	10. You've got yourself a deal

Chapter 10 you've got yourself a deal

Katara watched as Zuko walked off. She couldn't believe him; she thought that he had some sort of interest in her, even if it was just as a friend. Despite the fact that he was walking off everything seemed to be going well. If you could consider being strangled to death good. She allowed tears to fall down her face as Zuko turned the corner. Nyla laughed as Zuko hung his head down in shame.

"See honey." Nyla said watching her brother leave. "You're only a toy to him. Nothing more than that."

"I'm not a toy." Katara gasped.

Katara closed her airs due to the lack of air. She couldn't help get over the fact that Zuko was leaving her. There must have been some sort of reason that he was leaving her. Maybe it was because he was a prince and he didn't have time for a water bender peasant. She opened her eyes one last time and looked around. YuYan archers and Nyla surrounded her, but her breathing began to stagger. Things began to get darker, her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.

"Lets go. My brother shouldn't be coming back any time soon." Nyla said dropping Katara. "After all he's not coming back to the fire nation any time soon." She turned off and began to walk off.

Zuko did a drop kick hitting Nyla in the back causing her to fall. She looked back and saw her brother standing there with a smirk on his face. She got up and flamed her fists. Launching her attack at the boy she allowed her temper to take over causing each attack she launched to become both sloppy and poorly aimed. Zuko dodged each attack with little effort and even litter movement. The attack he launched was headed straight for Nyla but she blocked it and sighed.

"Brother I suggest you tend to your girlfriend." Nyla said pointing to Katara. "Later brother." She blew him a kiss then ran off.

He turned towards Katara and noticed that her breathing was not only uneven but it was also not as often. She was dying and if Zuko didn't do something then… he shook his head not wanting to think of the consequences.

Zuko knelt down next to Katara and sighed. He looked up muttering a "Why me?" He leaned down and placed his mouth over Katara's. He didn't know what he was even doing so he probably looked like an idiot.

Katara began to stir as Zuko gave her air to start breathing again. Katara opened her eyes and saw Zuko giving her life. She sighed and decided to see how long it would take him to notice she was conscious. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

Zuko opened his eyes, looked down at Katara and saw she was fully breathing again. He pulled back quickly and looked away blushing slightly. Katara giggled as Zuko began to wipe his tongue on his sleeve.

"You asked for that." Katara laughed.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and lunged at Katara. He pinned her down with his legs and used one of his hands to pin her hands above her head. "Well you deserve this." Then with his free hand he began to tickle her.

Katara began to squirm. "Stop it. That tickles." She giggled.

Zuko sighed and stopped. "Fine, see if I ever save your life again." Zuko climbed off Katara and helped her up.

"Uh huh sure whatever." Katara rolled her eyes. "So where are we?"

Zuko looked around the area this time trying to check for any more traps. "I believe that we're on an island just outside of the fire nation." He walked up to the shoreline then saw three ships coming towards them. "Oh shit, that is so not good." Zuko looked back at Katara and gave a phony smile.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "What's happening?" Katara asked.

"My sister has notified my father of where I am." Zuko sighed then walked off. "We've got to get your brother and the Avatar out of here."

"Without getting caught?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"My uncle should know what to do." He said grabbing Katara's hand and running off.

"Uncle what in the world is going on here?" Zuko asked as they climbed onto the boat.

Katara started to giggle but once Zuko shot her dirty look she quit laughing; somewhat. "What's with all the chickens?"

Iroh was watching the ship's crew chase around chickens that he had gotten earlier that day. "I thought it would be cool if we had three chickens on board. Add to the excitement." Katara giggled at his answer.

"Uncle this is no time for chickens." Zuko threw his hands up in the air. "Oh forget it." Zuko stormed off down the stairs and starting swearing up and down.

Katara shrugged and followed him. "Zuko we'll be able to get out of here with ease."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about my fate." Zuko replied opening the door to his room.

"Tell me about that dream from where you left off." Katara said pushing Zuko onto the bed.

Dream

_Zuko watched the room fill with water. He knew he couldn't swim despite the fact of his love for the ocean. And the water was already up to his waist. Zhao had disappeared and standing in front of him was Katara. He was getting nervous couldn't even keep eye contact with her. _

_"Katara…" Zuko put up his hands trying to explain himself or at least trying to get out of there._

_"What do you want bastard?" Katara asked. "Oh forget it. You're not worth my time." She used her water bending power to raise the water higher. It was now up to his neck. She left the room laughing. _

_Zuko looked around the room seemed to stop filling up with water. He sighed and his sister appeared in front of him. If he couldn't have been even more humiliated his sister just had to appear in front of him. _

_"It's a shame Zuko really. I'm surprised that girl didn't kill you. Well have a nice dip because the fire nation has won the war…" Nyla turned towards the woman that had just entered. "Mom." _

_"You've let me down." Mea said walking in past. Zuko watched her body flame up. "Nice to see you again son." Mea released her power and aimed it Zuko. _

_Zuko looked at her and lowered his head as not only her attack hit him but also an axe was dropped on his head._

End of dream

"Okay that's messed up." Katara said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah I know." Zuko replied. "But when you're dreaming it, it can be…"

"Disturbing?" Katara guessed.

"More or less." Zuko replied. "Now tell me about the Avatar."

"I don't think so." Katara laughed. "Keep trying you might get something out of me the day next to never."

Zuko looked around and smiled. "Okay girl, I have decided to tell you what I'm worried about my sister for. Oh and the condition has been decided to."

K15: Don't ask about the chickens. I was told to put more chickens in it... I was thinking ducks for uncle but chickens work... anyway and you all thought Zuko would desert Katara. Ha anyway. here's the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Oh and I've put up the sequel to Confusing fire. It's called Making a difference. So look for it. later. K15 


	11. Conditions and banishments

Chapter 11 Conditions and banishments

Katara looked around to see if anyone was there. Then she put a hand on Zuko's forehead. He didn't have a fever so he must have been telling the truth. She turned her head away from him and nodded to hear the condition.

"Okay Katara there's two parts to it." Zuko said stretching.

"I'm listening." Katara said.

"First I want to know something truthful about the Avatar. I don't care what it's about just something truthful." Zuko said smiling.

"I'll think about it." Katara replied. "What else?"

"I want a kiss."

Katara shook her head. "What?" She was shocked. "You want a kiss?"

"Well it's either that or we can take up Uncle's offer up." Zuko smirked.

Katara hit Zuko up long side the head. "I don't think so there is no way on this earth that I would have sex with you. Not even if you were the last man on earth." Katara stood up and walked up over to the mirror.

Zuko walked up over to her and leaned on her head. "So do you agree?"

Katara sighed. "Fine but it better be something important that you're going to tell me." Katara swallowed her pride. "Other wise I'll kill you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh whatever. I'd like to see your try."

Katara sighed. "What are you waiting for?" Katara asked. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Zuko laughed. "Aren't you rushing things?" He asked. "Maybe you should tell me about the Avatar first." He backed up until he was against the wall.

"Fine Aang something you'd want to know." She sighed. "Okay, lets see."

"Something I could use to capture the Avatar." Zuko said.

Katara rolled her eyes. It didn't surprise her one bit. But what did surprise her was the fact Zuko offered a kiss for one of the conditions. Again she sighed. What did she know about Aang? Well his whole…

"When he found out he was the Avatar when he was twelve they threatened to take him away from his home and the people he cared about. So he ran." Katara said quickly.

"Really? Tell me more." Zuko demanded.

"Okay one more. The day he found out he was the Avatar his friends deserted him." Katara rolled her eyes and shook her heads. "Now for the other part."

"Huh? Oh yeah." He seemed nervous for some reason.

Katara pushed him onto the bed and leaned over him. She smiled and pinned him down with her legs. She leaned down so that they were only an inch away. "Zuko you must realize something. Despite our strange friendship…" Zuko didn't allow her to finish the sentence because he closed the gap between them.

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh said then saw the two together. "I'll be back later." He walked out closing the door behind him smiling.

With Nyla

"You're father has just entered the port." Zhao said entering the princess' room. "Is the Avatar still in the prisoner cell still?"

Nyla turned around and threw her brush at Zhao. She returned to face the mirror. Even though it had only been a few months since she had last seen her father it felt like it had been forever.

"Princess if you don't mind me asking how were you banished?' Zhao asked.

"I'll tell you but you keep your mouth shut." She said remembering that day.

Flashback (Nyla's POV)

_I was wandering the halls of the Fire Nation that day. I remember that's how Zuko was banished just being curious about everything. Of course it was that and the factor that he spoke out against my father's decision about sending younger troops out to be a sacrifice. I couldn't help wondering why mother died so suddenly. I never was a momma's girl but more of a daddy's little angel. He had trained me to always fear the water nation because they would be the downfall of all us._

_I knew that this would be the dumbest thing that I've done since trying to cook dinner and burnt down the whole kitchen. I found my mother's room and entered it without even bothering to ask the guards around me. I decided to explore the room itself finding some sort of clue to my mother's death. I had always heard that my mother died from a death sentence because of protecting Zuko. But I knew there had to be a different reason besides that. I had actually found her diary and read through it. It held things that I never knew about my father and things I didn't want to know either. That's how I found Zuko and I were twins. I actually thought he was my older brother a year. I also found out my mother married my father due to the fact they used to be old friends and grandfather arranged the marriage. _

_I read an entry that was about five years after my brother's and I birth. It read: 'Today was okay. You can now tell that both Zuko and Nyla are siblings. They begin to argue back and forth over nothing. (Sigh) Anyway I was sentence to death today. Yeah Ozai is getting to the point where I've done what I was supposed to. I have convinced him to allow me watch my children grow up until they're sixteen anyway. I believe that I didn't do anything wrong. But he says that I did… okay it's not my fault I questioned his ruling. I was attending one of those boring meetings. Okay to tell you the truth I'm respected through out the whole Fire Nation. And when I want to make a rule or something I'm able to do it. So when I blocked Ozai's law for men having to join the army at age twelve he was furious. Then I changed another one of his laws so that the was last straw.'_

_I couldn't continue reading from there. After all I was going to get caught sooner or later. I put the diary back and looked around my mother's room a little bit more before the door opened. I stood up straight and found myself face to face with my father and his newest concubine. I turned my head to avoid eye contact. I had been causing trouble for the past few months and I was caught every time. This time it was worse. I was caught and this time I was in trouble._

_"Get out of this country find your brother. Kill him take over capturing the Avatar, I don't care which. Just bring one of them back so our family honor can be renewed." He snapped. Just get the hell out of here." He yelled. I ran out of there grabbing only a few items, and taking one of my father's best ships._

End Flashback (Normal POV)

"I've been searching for my brother ever since." Nyla said pulling her hair up into its usual style. She stood up and placed her armor on her shoulders. "My father is going to open me with welcome arms. And I will be queen."

"With me as your king correct?" Zhao asked.

"You allowed my brother to live. You'll be lucky if you get recognition in helping me capture the Avatar. " Nyla snapped.

With Katara and Zuko

Katara pulled away from Zuko. "Okay, keep up your end of the deal." She said getting up. "Oh and you're a pretty good kisser."

Zuko turned his head to the side and blushed. "My sister has issues. She has always trained to be the best and stronger than me. Her powers are rare even in the Fire Nation." Zuko explained. "She's not only a favorite for the next ruler of the Fire Nation but her torture techniques has earned her so many titles. Your brother is probably just another concubine for her."

"And Aang?"

"Dead."

K15: Okay this is chapter 11. I love the reviews this story gets. It makes me smile at them. I still can't believe you thought I would allow ZUko to walk away from Katara... sorry can't get over that. Anyway I'll update soon. My rent's are coming back this weekend so I might not update as often. Yup. Okay. Avatar's almost on... I have to film it for my brothers. Later. K15 


	12. Argument breaks out

Chapter 12 an argument strikes out

"Dead?" Katara laughed. "Oh yeah sure whatever. You do know he'll be born into a water tribe?"

"Why do you think we're trying to wipe out the water tribes across the world. WE knew that the Avatar would just be reborn. Why do you think we tried to wipe out the Air benders first? That's where the Avatar was going to be reincarnated. We have a plan we know what we're doing Katara. Right now we're working on wiping out the water benders." Zuko found himself to his feet. "Katara why do you think my sister has your brother as a…"

"Shut up!" Katara yelled finding herself to her feet as well. "Just shut the hell up! You know nothing about the world. Nothing about what's going on out here."

Zuko's fists began to flame. He was clearly losing his temper and quickly. "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled. "I've been out on this ocean for two years. I know what it's like! Worrying about if your crew has food clothing and shelter. Survival of the fittest and guess…" Katara hit him across the face.

Zuko shook his head. "Would you just listen to me?" Katara yelled. "Aang can't die Avatar's don't die. They just come back. And if you wipe out all the different benders then you're stuck with fire benders. Giving your nation just something stupid to do."

"What's that?"

"Kill yourselves. Wiping out the whole human race!" Katara turned her back towards him. "I can just imagine it. We'll just allow Momo to be the next Fire Lord. Sounds great don't it?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Look whatever your problem is it's time to get over it. I told you about my sister. What else do you want?"

"I want respect I want you to trust me." She sighed. "I want you."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "What did you say? You want me?" Zuko shook his head.

"I didn't say that." Katara turned a light shade of pink.

Zuko turned to the side. "I can't believe you think that all fire benders are bad."

Katara sat on the bed. She sighed and fell back onto her back. It was all her fault that she had gotten kidnapped and now she was arguing with her only hope of getting out of there unharmed. She sighed and looked at Zuko.

"Get a life Katara. You must realize that we're doing this for everyone's own good." Zuko sighed and lifted Katara on to his lap. "Don't you worry your pretty little head of yours off. When I'm Fire Lord things will definitely be better." Katara leaned onto his shoulder.

"That's what you say. If I was Fire Lord." Zuko laughed. "What? If I marry a fire bender or my brother does things will be more…"

"Katara, what are you saying? Being a fire lord's wife doesn't mean you get to make the decisions." Zuko said stroking Katara's hair. "In fact all you do is have kids and follow the Fire Lord's choices in running the country."

"That's stupid." Katara said looking at Zuko.

"No it's rule that's how it's been since my great great some odd great grandfather. He killed any women born into the royal family and devised that everyone else do the same." Zuko said. "My sister survived because my mom is strange. Well was strange."

Katara pushed Zuko onto the bed flat onto his back. "Well I guess your mother and I have something in common. Because we both fell for a strong fire bender."

Zuko tried to get her off but failed horribly. Katara cautiously touched his scar. He leaned into the warm embrace. He loved the way her touch felt against the rough skin.

Katara smiled and hit Zuko across the face. "Okay I deserved that. But are you serious for falling for me?"

Katara stood up and walked over to his dresser and opened it. She grabbed his mask and tossed it to him. "Training."

"You can't…"

Katara was suddenly in front of him cutting him off. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Katara turned and smirked. "Well we could always…"

Zuko covered his ears quickly, closed his eyes and yelled, "La, la, la, la. I can't hear you." He opened one of his eyes and uncovered his ears.

"…Go to Baj-sen-sai." She said smiling. "Did you really…"

"Okay that's enough talk lets go train." He said grabbing both his mask and Katara's wrist pulling her out of the room. "Uncle we're going training be back whenever!" Katara laughed as she was dragged off.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and fixed his ponytail. He then put up his hood and looked at Katara. He pulled out his mask and looked at it. Katara put her hand on his shoulder and nodded taking his mask and tying it onto the back of his head. She then fixed her hair so that Nyla couldn't see it and tied her mask on.

"Lets go." Katara said making sure her twin katanas were in place before running off towards Nyla's ship.

With Nyla

"Daddy!" Nyla shrieked running up to Ozai. "It's been ages."

Ozai looked at his daughter then looked around his ship. It seemed dirty and lacked enthusiasm Ozai shook his head while rolling his eyes. He came here for the Avatar and after the Avatar he was out of here. He would take his daughter with him and she would be allowed back in the country but not back in the actual castle. She was lucky she wasn't killed for that stunt she pulled.

"Take me to the Avatar." Ozai ordered Zhao. Zhao nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Lord Ozai what brought you all the way out here?" Zhao asked taking out the keys that Nyla had given him.

"Open the forsaken door damn it." Ozai yelled fire coming his fists.

Mean while the Zhao was trying to get the door open Zuko and Katara were sneaking around the ship trying to get down and into the dungeon before anyone noticed them or Ozai got in there. Katara had snuck in first through an air vent seeing that she was smaller and less noticeable. Zuko followed when the coast was clear. Both ran down towards Aang's holding chambers. Katara turned the corner and found Ozai standing there, yelling at Zhao. Turning to Zuko she held a finger to her lips telling Zuko don't even think about laughing.

Zuko nodded and looked around them for a way in. There wasn't anything around them no air vents nothing. It was then when he heard footsteps coming. He signaled for Katara to jump up on a shaft. She did just so and waited for Zuko to jump along with her. Sadly he was struggling to get up. Sighing she, out of pure frustration, finally pulled him up next to her. He quickly removed their masks and gave Katara a quick kiss before sitting against the wall up there. Katara followed the suit and leaned up against Zuko. Both closed their eyes and fell asleep without realizing it.

"Did you hear what Lord Ozai said?"

"No what?"

"Well it was more like what he did. He took both that water bender boy and the air bender and took them onto his ship and sailed off. Princess Nyla is to meet him at the Fire Nation capital in a couple of days for her final judgment. He said that it would make a better choice if she brought her brother Prince Zuko along with."

Whispers like these filled the hall Katara woke up and nudged Zuko and motioned for them to get out of there. He nodded and both jumped down taking both guards out in the process. They ran out and onto the deck where Nyla was awaiting them with an ambush. Zuko and Katara both took a fighting stance.

"No need to fight." She said walking up to them. "I would dream of hurting my dear old brother."

K15: Again open to ideas. I kind of forced out some of this chapter... well of course it would have been up sooner if I wasn't reading the newest harry potter book. Yah! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and check around friday for my next chapter. (Maybe sooner if I'm lucky.) Later. K15 


	13. Is it fatal?

Chapter 13 is it fatal?

Katara looked at Zuko nervously. Even though their whole goal was to rescue Aang but also keep their identity a secret some how his sister had figured out that Zuko was really behind the Blue Spirit. Zuko took off his mask and tied it to his belt. He wasn't afraid to show his face now that Nyla knew who he was. Katara was still nervous about taking off her mask but with a concern look from Zuko she sighed and followed Zuko's actions. It wasn't much of a reaction that she got from the people surrounding her but it still was a reaction.

Nyla smiled as Zhao walked up on board the ship. He took one look at Zuko and laughed. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't allow either of them to make a fool out of the young prince. Of course he'd also protect Katara as well. Things were going to be different now that he thought of the water bender as a friend.

"Shame that I have to kill you brother. After all I found out some stuff about our mother that you'd like to know." Nyla laughed.

It was then Zuko noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't something big but it was enough to make the young fire bender notice. His sister continued to babble about something that Zuko wasn't paying attention. He thought of everything what it could be. Nothing came to mind except an old fable that his uncle and mother had told him when he was younger. It was a shadow and he knew it from the way it just flowed up and down.

Katara noticed his eyes on something but wasn't sure of what was going on. She paid no attention to it but returned to listening to Nyla tell her plan. _What is it with bad guys? _Katara thought, _do they always have to reveal their plan before they put into action? _

Nyla stopped in her sentence and noticed the two weren't paying attention. She rolled her eyes and motioned for the two guards nearest them. Nodding both guards walked up to Zuko and Katara and positions their heads so that they eyes were on their beloved princess.

Katara tried to fight the grip on her but the fire bender guard just tightened his grip. Zhao smiled and mentioned. "I wonder how the Fire Lord is going to handle this. After all, I did send him a letter telling him about the Blue Spirit." He walked up to Zuko and grabbed his chin. "After all boy you're a traitor to your country by helping the Avatar and falling in love with this vermin here."

Zuko tugged his chin out of Zhao's grasp. He turned his head away from Zhao's gaze and back to where 'the shadow' was. It was then when 'the shadow' had moved.

"Be nice to me or I'll have my uncle's chickens attack you." Zuko spat.

Nyla and Zhao began to laugh. "Are you kidding? Chickens?" Nyla laughed clutching her sides.

"I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." Zhao said using his knee to stay up right.

Zuko smirked when he saw Iroh just on the shore. They both nodded and chickens flew up onto the deck and began to peck at the admiral and the princess. Zuko kicked the guard that was holding him and turned to the guard that had Katara in his grasp. One look at him and the guard ran off. Zuko picked her up bridal style and ran towards the edge of the ship while Nyla and Zhao were preoccupied with the chickens. Zuko jumped off the edge and ran back towards his ship giving Iroh a signal to call of his newest pets.

With Sokka and Aang

They were now on the Fire Lord's ship. It was amazing how many times they could be transferred to a different spot in less than a few hours. Lord Ozai himself was staring right now Aang down. It was making the Avatar nervous, the look that the Fire Lord was giving him wasn't as pleasant as Zuko or Nyla had given him whenever they captured him. This was more of a look of hatred and lust for blood.

"Um… could you not stare at me?" Aang asked. "It's kind of rude."

Ozai let out a cruel laugh. Well if that's what you could call it. It sounded more like a bark more than anything. "Look boy you're in no position of telling me what to do. You're lucky you're still alive." Ozai came closer to the bars. "I find it hard to believe that a twelve year old kid is going to put a stop to me." He walked away laughing.

Sokka looked at Aang who now turned his gaze to the floor. "Don't worry Katara's going to save us." Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Everything will work out in the end. That's if that prince keeps his hands off of my sister."

"I just hope you're right." Aang said standing up straight. His gaze turned to his staff in the corner of the room. Next to it was all of Sokka's weapons. "If Katara doesn't show…" He stopped and smiled.

"What about Appa or Momo couldn't they help us?" Sokka asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Aang said pacing back and forth. "Hopefully Katara will use that bison whistle I gave her before this."

Sokka's face lit up. "And with that bison whistle she'll get us out of here. It's perfect! You're a genius Aang!" Sokka exclaimed doing a strange little dance.

"That's if Ozai doesn't kill us first." Aang replied causing Sokka to stop dancing. "She still has to get past security. That may be a problem."

With Katara and Zuko

Zuko walked up onto his deck and looked around for something. He placed Katara on the ground and walked down to his room. Katara stretched and followed Zuko down to the meditation room. She watched him place out his armor out and sat down lighting the candles to shed some light across the room. He sighed before trying to clear all of his thoughts and focus on a way to get the Avatar out of his father clutches. Instead pictures of Katara kept popping in his head.

"Katara why do I always think of you?" Zuko asked not realizing that the water bender was there.

"Maybe because you have emotions and are human after all?" Katara suggested.

Zuko turned around and smiled at Katara. "You shouldn't stand around like that. You may give someone a heart attack. And what if I didn't want you to hear that?" Zuko asked standing up.

"Tough luck now, right?" Katara asked. "It's not like you didn't want me to hear it anyway?" Katara sat down next to Zuko and smiled.

He shook his head and looked at Katara. "If your brother and Aang is with Ozai they could be in bigger trouble than I thought. This may take a while to think of a plan to get them out of this situation." He said as Katara nodded.

"You don't have to do all the work." She said rubbing her head against his shoulder. "After all you've got me, Iroh, and his chickens."

Zuko smiled and lifted Katara's chin up and kissed her. "I'll think of one of course. But right now I should be meditating." He pulled away and focused on the candles in front of him.

Katara jumped at him tackling him to the ground. He looked up into her eyes as she sat on his chest. His look on his face wanted to know what was going on.

"I have part of a plan. But most of it has to do with just getting there." Katara said standing up and help Zuko up. "The rest of what little plan I have deals around you getting in and being a distraction."

Zuko shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so." He muttered as Lieutenant Ji came running in out of breath. "What is it?"

"Prince Zuko I'm sorry to bother you but it's your uncle." Ji said out of breath. "He's been injured."

"How injured?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was shot with an arrow. We don't know if it's fatal or not."

Okie dokie people attack of the killer chickens in this one. Anyway this story is very promising. Keep the reviews coming. I like to see how many people read my stories and it keeps me writing. It's an insperation. Even if it's only one reviewer. Anyway sorry weird moment. So hope you like it. I'll update again some time this week. Later. K15 


	14. Instincts and Chickens

Chapter 14 Instincts and Chickens

Zuko ran up to where they were holding his uncle. It was strange to be worried about someone you gave crap to during the two years he was at sea with you. But after a while you begin to actually admit you care for that person like a parent. And that's exactly what Iroh was to Zuko a father that actually cared for him. And when he heard that his uncle was shot that just worried Zuko to the point of crying. He entered his uncle's room and noticed Iroh laying on the bed his breathing uneven. Iroh didn't seem aware that his nephew had entered the room.

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked walking up next to the bed. He knelt down and tried to study his uncle's expression. It was calm and full of peace. Turning to the doctor he asked, "He's not dead is he?"

The doctor shook his head and replied, "No he's just in a coma. We don't know how long he'll be in it Prince Zuko."

Katara walked up to Iroh's room and leaned against the doorpost. She noticed that Zuko was staring at his uncle. She knew that it was bugging him that he was unable to protect his uncle. But things happened for a reason some reasons clearer than others. Katara walked up to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." Katara whispered in the prince's ear. Zuko only nodded and stood up.

"Inform me when he's awake." He commanded the to the doctor.

Zuko stood out on the deck allowing the breeze to hit him in the face. All he could think about was Iroh lying on that sick bed maybe at the brink of death. He had left Katara in his room alone. He couldn't face anyone with the thought of his uncle dying.

"I talked to one of the soldiers that brought Iroh in." Katara said walking up next to Zuko.

Zuko shrugged and leaned against the railing a little more. "So."

"They said when the brought him in he was muttering something about fear." Katara sounded confused. "I don't get it. What's 'fear'?

Zuko sighed and remembered the shadow he had saw while they were on Zhao's ship. He knew that Katara would some how find out about it, but this wasn't the way he was expecting to tell her.

"'Fear' is something dangerous of the Fire Nation." Zuko sighed again. "We were told that it was only a myth. Most superstition fire benders believed the stories. Others…"

"That doesn't answer my question." Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Right sorry. 'Fear' is what we believe to be the spirit of either a past fire born Avatar or a past Fire Lord, depending on what version of the story you hear." Zuko explained. "I'm a stronger believer it's a curse placed of the royal family for starting the war." He shook his head.

"So why did this 'Fear' attack General Iroh?" Katara asked.

"I believe it's because of what happened to my mother. My mother's death was no accident. Nyla believes my father had put my mom up to the whole fire queen thing. But 'Fear' is what we believe to be a cursed death. It comes when nobody expects it and when people do it hits hard." Zuko continued to explain. "Nobody really knows what this thing is or what it looks like. All we know is that it comes and then 'poof' you're dead."

Katara laughed a little and dragged Zuko off to the ship and down into the town. "Some shopping will get things off your mind. Maybe you can pick up something for your uncle." Katara tried to make Zuko feel better but it wasn't working too well. Katara sighed and tried to think of some better way to cheer the banished prince up.

With Aang and Sokka

Sokka looked at Aang who hung his head down in shame. He knew that Fire Lord was testing the Avatar in some sick and strange way, but then again Aang could get out of anything.

"You're able to get out of anything. You got out of Zhao's clutches when I was sick." Sokka tried to look on the bright side of things.

"I was rescued by the Blue Spirit aka Prince Zuko." Aang confessed.

Sokka looked around. "What about that Orange Spirit chick? She helped rescue us."

"Katara." Aang replied in a monotone voice.

"Okay how about no wait that was that Fire Sage guy." Sokka looked down at his hands. "Geeze Aang you've been rescued or has had help from somebody you know all this time."

"Sokka there's got to be a way out of here. I still have to master Earth and Fire bending." Aang found himself to his feet then noticed an air vent. "Sokka what do your instincts say about that air vent?" Normally he wasn't concerned about Sokka's instincts but this time they might have gotten out of trouble with the help of the boy.

Sokka stared long and hard at the vent. He knew that it had to lead to a different part of the ship and out of the cell they were put in. Maybe if they were lucky it would lead up onto the deck. They would have to swim to the nearest shore but that couldn't be too hard if they didn't meet any sharks or dangerous water creatures.

"I think we should wait to see if Katara shows up. I know she wouldn't allow us to stay in this prison hole forever or till we died which ever comes first." Sokka laughed a bit before noticing that the Avatar wasn't in a mood to laugh. It seemed out of character of Aang to be down like that no matter what was happening, Sokka figured it was because of things going on right now.

"I'm all right Sokka things just will get better." Aang replied to Sokka's comment. He turned his back towards the warrior. "I hope."

With Zuko and Katara

Zuko smiled at Katara's efforts to cheer him up. She was trying her hardest but he couldn't help worrying about his uncle even more. Katara grabbed his arm and clung to it like she was married to him. People around them weren't surprised that the prince of the Fire Nation had himself a girlfriend or at least a concubine. What did surprise was that they were walking around in public like nothing was going on at all.

"Zuko people are giving me weird looks." Katara hissed clinging to his arm even tighter.

Zuko shrugged and walked into a shop with different kinds of dresses and sort. He looked at Katara and muttered, "Pick out anything you want."

She smiled at the boy and ran into a section of both blue and red dresses hand made by the Fire Nation themselves. She looked around for something that would not only impress Zuko but also was modest. Finally she picked out two dresses; a red one with flames on the bottom with a v-neck and a slit going up to about her knee and a blue one that reminded her a lot of her mother's dress. She walked back over to Zuko and shoved the dresses in his arms before running over to a different part of the story.

Zuko was about to pay for the dresses when Katara came up to him with something behind her back. He turned to her and asked, "What is it?"

Katara couldn't help smiling. "I've got the rest of my plan figured out." She held out a chicken suit.

Zuko's eyes went wide at the thought. She didn't have to say it. He knew what was going to happen with that suit. Shaking his head he argued. "Oh no not in a million and six years."

Katara put on a puppy dog pout. "Please, if you care for your uncle's well being…" She was going the guilt route.

Again he shook his head, "Katara don't even try that route." He started she looked at the ground. "You know for a fact that this has nothing to do with my uncle's well being but more on the fact of rescuing your brother and the Avatar."

"Sir is that everything?" The merchant asked.

Zuko looked at Katara then turned back to the merchant. "No this chicken suit as well."

K15: Hi ya guys. It's me again with yet another strange chapter. I hope this explains a little bit about 'Fear'. It will get more into that later. Anyway... has anyone else noticed that the relationship that Zuko and Katara has (Not in just mine but others also) is like the movie Beauty and the Beast from Disney? I dunno maybe it's just me. I noticed it today while going through my old CDs. I know I'm weird for a sixteen year old. Anyway I'm hoping to update soon. Oh and I decate this chapter to my little bro because he's b-day is sunday. So I might not update over the weekend cuz of that and I've got a parade monday to march in so that's another reason. So check around tuesday or wensday of next week. Anyway. Later. K15 


	15. Running from Fear

Chapter 15 Running from Fear

Zuko walked out of the shop shaking his head at Katara. "You made me by a chicken suit."

Katara smiled and nuzzled his shoulder slightly before replying, "I have a plan and since the Blue Spirit is a traitor for his own nation now means that he's a wanted man."

Zuko smiled as they walked back up onto the ship hand in hand. He liked the feeling of going with Katara shopping. In fact he liked the feeling of Katara being around him period. Wait until he told his uncle. He sighed at the thought of Iroh being in a coma with nothing that he could do about it. It was that stupid myth's entire fault. He knew that he couldn't believe it but there it was rumored it focused on one royal family member to make his or her life miserable. And Zuko's life was the chosen one. It was strange trying to live a normal life when at any given moment 'Fear' can strike at your door and kill the person you love. It's happen twice now once to his mother and again to his uncle. Zuko thought that there was another time that 'Fear' was behind the reason he got banished and the scar placed on his face. But he wasn't for sure.

Katara looked over at the Prince's face wondering what was going on in his mind. His eyes were full of confusement; she had a feeling it had to deal with either this 'Fear' thing or about her plan. It didn't bother her too much, but at the same time the silence was getting to her. Focused on about the task ahead of her, her vision became blurry and what ever was going on around her became unclear. She stopped in where her and Zuko stood and focused on something off in the distance. It was a black shadow, and its hand was a bow and arrow. Normally Katara didn't pay any attention to things like this but something had made an exception.

She dropped the bag she was holding and made her way over there. Zuko noticed this and stared at her. Something seemed wrong; it was like she was in a trance of some sort. Looking around his surroundings he saw nothing.

"Katara!" He yelled a couple of people stared at the two teens who were now drawing attention to themselves. "Hey water peasant!" He still received no answer from the girl.

He remembered part of the myth when his mother told it to him years ago. _'Fear' knows everything about its prey. It draws out emotions that the person didn't even know about. The first reaction to a person is to run for help especially if it's someone you care about._

Zuko remembered his mother's words clearly from the day she told him. "'You may not be able to see it but 'Fear's prey will and it will seem…" Zuko wasn't able to finish his sentence with the realization that Katara was in greater danger than he thought. He noticed Lieutenant Ji walking past so he shoved the bags into his arms, without a second thought.

He ran in front of Katara and put his hands on her shoulders. "Snap out of it Katara!" He yelled trying hard to keep his temper.

His efforts were useless and Zuko knew it. But he wasn't about to allow the one person that he cared about aside from his uncle die from the hands of some myth. _Wait a minute did I just admit to liking Katara?_ Katara muttered something about 'Fear' and it was then Zuko knew what she was staring at. 'Fear' was a black shadow in the shape of a human girl. He didn't know all the myths behind the whole story because there were so many of them. Each nation had a different story about it. But he did know that as soon as he got Katara out of its spell he'd find out why out of the four nations it chose the Fire Nation to haunt. But again first things were first and it was getting Katara back to her normal self.

"Katara wake up!" Zuko shouted shaking her. Again she muttered something about 'Fear' and 'Master'. Zuko rolled his eyes before shaking her a little harder. He knew he was going to regret this sooner or later but it was one of the only ways he was to get Katara out of the spell. He backed up a ways before launching a fireball at her face missing it by like a centimeter. It didn't phase her one bit. Zuko sighed before muttering, "I'm sorry about this." He pulled out a dagger from his left boot and ran towards her. He hit Katara in both arms and legs. After that he popped her shoulder out of place and broke her wrist. He figured that if he did some sort of pain towards than she might return to normal. Of course there was the added factor she would never speak to him again but he had to work with the current situation at hand.

He sat and stared at Katara for a little bit longer before she fell from the pain. Tears were rolling down from her eyes and it looked like she had returned too normal. Zuko took her in his arms before motioning back towards Ji to return the ship with him. People around there continued to stare at the Prince. He paid no mind to them except to snap at them for staring. Katara looked up at Zuko before turning to the side to avoid all eye contact with him. She was injured because of him and it was because she was careless enough to trust the fire nation's prince.

Zuko walked up onto his ship. His men scattered to avoid being blown up or something from Zuko's anger. He walked down the winding corridors to his room where he placed Katara on the bed. She had passed out from both the shock and pain of today. Plus it didn't help much that 'Fear' possessed her.

He left the room and watched the doctor enter without saying a single word to the prince. He walked down more towards were Iroh was staying still unconscious. He knew that talking to the old guy would be pointless but he needed someone to talk to anyway.

"Uncle," He started out. "I did something that is to beneath me today." He looked away from Iroh's sleeping form. He sighed before continuing. "I seriously hurt Katara."

Zuko explained today's events to his unconscious uncle. He was so in depth about everything he said he didn't even notice Katara slip in quietly.

"I care for the water bender more than I ever thought was humanly possible." He continued. "So when 'Fear' took her way from me I was scared. I didn't know what else to do. So far 'Fear' has taken away three people I love uncle." He paused before sighing.

Katara tilted her head and walked forward still trying to over hear what Zuko was saying.

"I can't keep running from fear. It's just not like me. But he's taken away mother, you and now Katara." Zuko felt a tear slip down his cheek. "I don't know what to do any more Uncle. All I can do is run away showing a sign of weakness."

Katara walked up carefully and put her good arm around the prince. From she had heard just barely he had good intentions for injuring her. She was a very forgiving person it was good thing too because other wise Zuko would have been shunned from her mind a long time ago.

"Zuko, running from something isn't weak. It shows you know when to back down from something." Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. "And don't worry. You're uncle's a strong man and I'm just as strong as any other fire bender. You have no reason to worry about losing us to your so called 'Fear'."

Zuko kissed Katara's head. "I know." He whispered. Katara looked up into his amber eyes and wiped away his tears before cuddling up in his arms and falling asleep. Zuko moved them so that they were leaning against the wall before falling asleep himself.

Unknown to the two teens and Iroh they were being watched. "My dear prince you can run away from me all you like but your fate has been written in the stars since before you were born." It was 'Fear'. "You'll die a horrible painful death after watching your love ones die. And I'll start with the girl."

K15: I know Zuko is a little out of character but he has good reasons to be. After all look at it if you were in his shoes. You're uncle is in a coma you're mother dead, your girlfriend being lost to some myth thing and your father wanting to kill you. Anyway it was just a mental break down on his part. So on a brighter note. Zuko will get back into normal character when he joins the avatar in the squel. Oh crap I just ruined it. (Shrug) Oh well. Yeah the squel is in my mind for a while but it won't be for a couple of chapters. They still have to rescue Aang and Sokka, get Iroh out of his coma, defeat Nyla, and defeat 'Fear'. So they have a lot to do. So it will probably be around twenty chapters if I'm lucky. Anyway I'll update as soon as I get the chance. So checkya later. Later. K15 


	16. Escaping with a little help and tea

Chapter 16 Escaping with a little help and tea

It had been a few days since Iroh's incident. Zuko began to worry about the retired general's health. It wasn't the only thing that he was worried about. Ever since what happened with 'Fear' he had been watching Katara really closely. She would go out onto the ship's deck for fresh air and that's when she would be possessed again. Zuko always had to break some new bone just to keep her from killing herself. He finally figured it was just best if she was kept inside all day. Zuko would occasionally leave Katara's side only to get food and see how far they were from his father's ship.

Katara had time to herself when ever Zuko left the room. Of course it didn't help that every time she left the room Zuko decided to injure some other part of her body. And at one point in time she had actually trust the boy. When she was able to use her left leg again she was going to give that prince a piece of her mind. Zuko entered the room with a tray of food. He had been bringing Katara food ever since her third time of trying to escape or what he said killing herself.

"Food." He grunted.

Katara tilted her head and looked at what she was wearing. For the past six days she had been wearing the exact same thing over and over. She really wanted to try out one of her new dresses but she wasn't going to allow Zuko to know that.

"What?" He asked sitting next to her. "Look I told you I'm sorry for breaking your leg but it was the only way to keep you in here." He glared at her.

"Well if maybe you trusted…"

"I told you it's not that but the reason you keep leaving me is because of 'Fear'." He sighed and took a spoon full of soup and shoved it into her mouth. "I'm not going to explain it again."

"Well maybe I wanted to train a bit before rescuing my brother and Aang." She snapped.

Zuko was slightly taken back by her aggressiveness. "Calm down girl. What bug crawled up your ass?" He asked rudely.

"Maybe if you allowed me to change into one of my new dresses I would be so pissy." She snapped again.

Zuko looked at the two bags in the corner. Crawling over to them he tossed her the red dress. "Here I'll…"

"You idiot I'm too sore to get dress by myself." She snapped then thought about what she said. "Forget it. I'll do it on my own."

Zuko smirked and walked over to her. He leaned down and took her chin into his hands. "Katara quit making a big deal over it. Maybe if you weren't such an attraction than none of this would have happened.

Katara blushed trying to turn her head away from him. But his grip was too tight. She looked into his amber eyes and sighed. It then occurred to her what he said.

"I'm an attraction?" She asked.

"I'm not good with words so sue me." He snapped.

"I can tell." She said shifting her weight. It had only been a few hours since he had broken her leg but she was already healing up quite nicely.

Zuko leaned up against the wall and sighed. It had been two days since he had thought of whom to demolish first. And was four days since he wanted to destroy 'Fear'. His uncle was still in a coma and that was what worried him the most. Since his uncle wasn't hassling him about having kids he began to think more about it for some unknown reason.

"Hey you're leg is doing better." Zuko said lifting it up. Katara slightly flinched in pain but shrugged off the feeling. "It's odd normal it would take a few weeks for this to heal. But at the rate you're going you should be back on your feet by tomorrow." He placed her foot back down on the ground.

"I guess my will to walk around is greater than my will to sit still and be taken care of all day." She shrugged and took a bite out of a grilled cheese. "Did you cook this?"

Zuko nodded. "I can cook some things. Soup, grilled cheese, and cereal." He said numbering the items off.

Katara began to laugh at the last item on the list. "Cereal is not an item you need to cook." She pushed Zuko in a playful type way. He looked at her and patted her on the head.

"If it takes effort to make then I cook it." Zuko laughed.

With Aang and Sokka

Aang watched Sokka study the air vent closely. "Katara's not coming Sokka." Aang said looking away from the young warrior.

"How much do you wanna bet that, that _prince _did something to Katara?" Sokka growled thinking about the prince touching Katara in the most inappropriate ways possible. "Damn it." He swore.

Aang flew up and loosen the vent. When he landed he launched a blast of air towards the vent causing it to jiggle and fall off almost hitting Sokka in the head. Aang shrugged an apology before lifting him and Sokka up into the vent. He crawled down and motion for the water tribe warrior to follow. It was going to be a long way out but and they were sure to get out of there in one piece the fastest way was through an air vent which was a strange way but Sokka shrugged it off.

"Aang what kind of bending can you do again?" Sokka asked looking behind him quickly.

"Sokka you know I'm the Avatar so I can do…"

"I mean right now." Sokka said in a worried tone.

"Why?"

"Because I think Lord poop-face has found out that we're not in our cell." Sokka replied turning the Avatar's head around.

Aang's eyes widen and he said, "Grab on to my legs."

"Aang we can't possible out run fire." Sokka said getting his doubts up again.

Aang didn't listen to the young warrior. He placed his hands on either side of them and used all the force he could to blast causing the inside of the vents to dent. The left side cracked open and eventually broke. Giving the two boys an escape route away from the raging fire that was well raging towards them.

Jumping down they barely missed being fried by Lord Ozai's flames. Sokka began to regain his breath before looking up. It was then when they found out where they were. In front of the Avatar and the boy was a group of Ozai's army. Sokka froze before poking Aang in the side.

"What is it Sokka?" He asked then he noticed what the warrior was talking about. "Oh well I guess we have the wrong room. I thought this was the bathroom." Aang laughed nervously.

It was then when Lord Ozai burst into the room both out of breath and out of patience. "Get the Avatar!" He shouted.

Aang looked at the Fire Lord and then at the guards that lunged at them. He quickly put his fists together and launched out an air attack causing the guards to go flying across the room hitting walls and dressers. It was the Fire Lord that stood in their path to freedom now. And without the two other elements he needed to master things seemed hopeless.

It was then when something whizzed by Aang and Sokka's heads. Both boys turned around to see what had launched the item. When they turned back towards Lord Ozai he was knocked out cold and an arrow was lying next to him.

"Who are you?" Aang asked as the 'Black Shadow' passed by him. "Are you here to rescue us?"

The Black Shadow smiled and in a silky voice replied, "I'm here to help you get rid of Prince Zuko for good."

Sokka looked up at the Black Shadow and asked, "How do you know we want to get rid of Prince Zuko?"

"Sokka you can't talk to her. We don't know anything about her." Aang whispered.

Sokka shrugged and looked at the Black Shadow. "What do you know of him?"

"I know that he is abusing your sister. The girl was in tears yesterday and she had cuts up and down her arms and legs. Her right wrist is broken and he just barely broke her left leg." She said quickly.

"See Aang she knows about Katara." Sokka tried to convince Aang.

"I don't know Sokka. Something about her seems odd." Aang said leaning up against his staff that he recovered.

"If you don't believe me I suggest you follow me out and we'll go back to Zuko's ship." She said.

Sokka nodded and followed the mysterious girl. Aang was a little hesitant but in the end followed both Sokka and the Black Shadow. He knew that eventually they would get caught, but for now he paid no attention to it. Walking out onto the deck he saw that everyone was passed out.

"What happened them?" Aang asked stepping over fire Nation bodies.

"Sleeping arrows it's a simple mixture that results in their fear in the end causing them to pass out from it." Sokka nodded. He was impressed that one could do so much. "It takes a lot of energy and that's why I was sent to kill Zuko."

Sokka tilted his head. "I still don't get it. Why are you here to kill Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Black Shadow sighed. "Because it's my destiny. Once every three hundred years I'm to kill a royal family member who will make a difference in the world. The first one to go was an Avatar, named Avatar Ruko. He was killed before he had a chance to make a difference in the world."

Aang titled his head. "Fear of a name only increases fear itself." Aang said suddenly.

"Huh what does that mean?" Sokka asked turning to the young Avatar.

"I don't know it just felt like some advice an Avatar would give." He shrugged it off.

"Are you the next Avatar in the cycle?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes why I am." Aang replied. "Wait you're 'Fear'!" He realized.

"Actually I refer to be known as Shadow. But if you must call me by what those stupid fire benders call me then yes I am 'Fear'." She replied calmly.

"So you're to kill fire benders?"

"Not all only ones whose fates are written in the stars. And who is going to make a difference in the world. Prince Zuko is my target this time because he is going to create a monster with a water bender."

"Monster?" Aang asked.

"A mix child. Whose powers will be devastating to the world." Shadow replied. "Oh and he's to end the war within the span of a year." She shrugged off the last part.

With Katara and Zuko

Katara laughed at the thought of Zuko trying to cook. She then smiled as he came around her and began to massage her shoulders.

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Well if you didn't move so much it wouldn't." Zuko replied as she relaxed.

It was then when Iroh began to stir. It wasn't much and the two teens didn't notice the old general move or sit up for that matter. His eyes were still closed as he tried to remember what happened. Only a few faint moments came to him such as: shopping, tea bags and an arrow.

"You're fingers have a magic touch." Katara moaned. Iroh's senses came around so he was able to hear what was going on. The water bender was in the room but who was that with her.

"I learned from my mother." It was Zuko.

"Mmmm…" Katara moaned again. "Just a little harder… right there perfect." She said her head hanging down.

Iroh was almost afraid to open his eyes from the sounds that those two were making. He finally decided it was wise if he talked instead of opening his eyes. "Nephew could you get me some tea if you're not too busy."

Zuko and Katara looked up and laughed a bit from what Iroh had said. Katara started to blush at what Iroh thought she was doing with his nephew. Zuko got the idea and stood up causing Katara to fall backwards slightly before his knees caught her.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled.

K15: Okay guys Iroh is up and ready for action. The chicken suit will become important when Aang and Sokka get tricked back onto Ozai's ship. If you guys are still confused why Zuko is the so called 'chosen one' to be killed by Shadow aka 'Fear' I'm hoping to explain that in the next chapter. This whole chapter was four and a half pages long. I needed some more of Aang and Sokka so yeah. Okay Nyla will become back into the picture soon. But probably after or before the fight with 'Fear' I haven't decided yet. Oh and I like to thank you guys for the 100 plus reviews you've given me. I can finally die in peace... hah well not until the fic is over anyway. So keep reviewing and i'll try to get two more chapters up this week. Later. K15 


	17. Not my prince!

Chapter 17 Not my prince!

Iroh sipped his tea silently while Zuko meditated. He wondered how long he had been out. And what was going on in the world. Katara was now up and moving about despite the fact that she had a broken leg. Occasionally she would look over to Zuko and shrug off anything she was going to say. It seemed that the two benders were worst enemies again. Neither of them had spoken to each other in five days. Iroh was starting to worry, after all when there's an awkward silence in the air somebody has to break it.

"Zuko you're too focused on your work." Iroh said as Zuko studied some maps placed across a small table.

Zuko didn't answer. He showed no sign of Iroh even speaking to him. Occasionally he would look over at the helmsman then return his gaze back towards the maps. He was more focused on where his father was heading than anything his uncle had to say. After all it couldn't have been too important.

"You should take a break. Meditate some." Iroh continued even though Zuko paid no attention the retired general. "Okay fine don't pay attention to me. But I promise you that will be the last time I help save your life from uncertain doom." Iroh was bluffing and he knew it and Katara knew it as well, but Zuko didn't. At least Iroh thought he didn't.

"Uncertain doom?" Zuko laughed looking up. "Uncle, you have been in a coma for about a week. We haven't stopped for supplies or anything. And to add trouble on top of that I have to run from 'Fear' because someone forgot to warn me that I was his…"

"Or hers." Katara interrupted.

"Victim!" Zuko finished. "But no you had…"

"Nephew you knew from day one after I told you that story she was going to be after you." Iroh replied calmly. "You were the one to make a difference. And your father knew that too. Thus another reason why he sent you on this useless journey."

"For your information, Ozai has Aang!" Katara yelled finding herself on her feet. "And I had come up with a plan but your stupid nephew here had to go and ruin it all."

Zuko glared at Katara. "Excuse me? I ruined it?" He let out a laugh. "I don't think so. If maybe you didn't catch the eye of 'Fear' then I wouldn't have to break your legs." Zuko yelled.

Katara narrowed her eyes and threw her hands up but not in defeat. "Oh yeah sure whatever. The next thing I know is you're going to be telling me that you're going to be father of my child!" She launched a water whip at Zuko who blocked it with a fireball.

Zuko let out another laugh. "You never know." He paused. "But of course who would want to father your child you ugly slut." Zuko knew that he had pushed Katara too far.

Tears swelled up in the young water bender's eyes before she ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going but it was better than here. After all she did for Zuko he betrayed her by calling her a slut. Maybe she should have stayed with Nyla, after all she seemed a lot nicer. Katara walked out onto the deck and felt the breeze hit her in the face. It felt cool against her wet face. She looked out across the horizon and wondered what her brother and Aang were doing.

With Sokka and Aang

Zuko was to end the war in less than a year's time. It sounded like the Avatar really wasn't needed then. But why did this Shadow person still want Zuko dead? Was she supposed to be an evil Avatar or something?

"Um… Shadow?" Aang asked uncertainly. "Are you like the Avatar only much eviler?"

Sokka looked at the Avatar like he was crazy for asking such a question but when Shadow answered yes things began to get more confusing for the water bender warrior. But when Sokka thought about he wondered about the same thing.

"No I'm a reincarnation born every hundred years to destroy a royal family member." Shadow explained as she led the boys down some stairs. "I was first introduced to do my job about three hundred years ago to stop an Avatar. It was right before Sozen's comet."

"So before Avatar Roku?"

"Yes a complete cycle before him." She replied. "It was a messy job but it got me into the royal family history books. Plus it added fear among them."

Sokka pondered on this for a while. So that meant if Zuko was going to be father of a monster child than… "Katara's going to be the mother." Sokka came to realize.

"Yes your sister is going to be the mother. Thus the reason why I have to destroy them both, it's a messy job but somebody's got to do it." Aang shrugged to this and listened to Shadow tell more about her job. "There are two people who can stop this other than the Avatar himself." She said walking into a room with absolutely nothing in it.

"Who?" Both boys asked.

"Nyla, Zuko's sister. And Sokka, Katara's brother." Shadow answered backing up. "But unfortunately neither of them know this. Well you do know and you're unable to get out." She ran out the door and locked it from the outside before heading off the ship.

It was a simple plan to keep the Avatar and that moron busy while she gets them into a room with no exit but one. Talking always does the trick, she thought of Nyla and how that stupid fire bender princess was going to be a more challenging task. It wasn't a big deal though. It was more or less a take out both benders mission and poof things were over and the world would go according to plan.

Shadow looked around the deck the guards that she had knocked before were starting to stir. It was a good thing that she had the only key to the door the Avatar and the boy were locked in. And then add the fact that she made the door fire proof and everything was perfect. Shadow sighed and sat on the railing. For some reason the potion was getting weaker, it didn't surprise her though. After all she was getting weaker since she hadn't killed either Zuko or Katara.

She flipped off the side of the railing and found herself on Zuko's ship. One of her powers besides her power to discover one's fear was to teleport to her next destination. On the ship was Katara crying. It seemed that Zuko had hurt her once again. Things weren't going well for the young teen. It was time to pull of some of her tricks.

"What's the matter little girl?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Katara didn't answer. It seemed that she hadn't heard 'Fear'. Katara got up and looked straight past Shadow. Sighing she turned and headed straight into the ship down towards Zuko's room. If Katara could beat Zuko to his room then she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he was going to yell at her even more.

It was then when Shadow got a better plan. Instead of attacking the girl like she tried last time; why didn't she go for the prince himself? Shadow looked up and saw Zuko walking out from the captain's room. Using Zuko's fear for her own power would be the best thing yet. But somehow she would have to get past his defenses.

Zuko saw it; 'Fear' was standing on his boat. Many different thoughts were going through his mind at once. First thought dealt with his uncle, then he pushed that thought aside when he thought of what Iroh had told him just a little while ago.

_"She's after because you're to make the biggest difference in Katara's life than either of you realize." _His uncle's word came back to haunt him. He muttered Katara's name before jumping off of the ladder and running into the ship down towards his room.

_I shouldn't have said that about Katara. Maybe she'll forgive me if I use logic. _Zuko thought as he ran to he door. He tried to open it but he found it to be locked. "Katara open this door at once!" Zuko yelled being a little harsher than was attended to.

"No! Go jump off a cliff!" Katara yelled. "I don't want to hear anything you say any more!"

"Katara it's 'Fear' she's here!" Zuko said quickly. "I'm worried that she's going to hurt you!"

"Liar!" Katara yelled back. "I'm not going to believe another word you say!"

Zuko sighed and slumped up against the door. If she wasn't going to believe him then he was going to sit outside of her door all night until she let him in. And if that wasn't until she was hungry two days from now then so be it. But no matter what happens he wasn't going to move.

Katara leaned against the door listening to Zuko's light snores. It felt comforting for a while before she got tired. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't fall asleep. It was then she heard knocking on the door.

"Katara, it's Iroh. Can you let me in?"

"No." She said sharply.

"I need to get Zuko in there. There's something wrong with my nephew. It seems that 'Fear' has struck again. But this time it's Zuko." Iroh said urgently.

_No not my prince! _Katara thought opening the door.

K15: Hi ya guys. Just to let you know that this story is far from over. It still has two sequel things in the making. One dealing with the defeat of Nyla and another dealing with the defeat of the Fire Lord. Anyway. on a happier note. Here's chapter 17. I guess this story is going to be longer than I thought. Maybe twenty-four chapters. Anyway. Oh yeah I have to tell you what I've found out about Avatar. There are twenty episodes coming up in the beginning of 2006. In spring along with the second series (I think I can't remember exactly) there is going to be trading cards out for Avatar. (I found this on some site the other day. Don't trust it though sometimes it's wrong.) I don't know if it's a rumor or not. Oh yeah the other thing I was supposed to tell you guys is if my writing seems a little confusing is because I'm used to writing in first person point of view. So yeah. Bare with me guys. Anyway. So I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review. Later. K15 


	18. Rescuing a prince from fear

Chapter 18 Rescuing a prince from fear.

Katara helped move Zuko onto the bed. She placed a hand on his head. He seemed to have a slight fever and was sweating profusely. Even though he was asleep he seemed like he was being attack. Cuts would appear every so often on his arms. Whatever his fear was it was injuring him.

"What happened?"

"Fear, I mean Shadow, got to him. He was sleeping and she used that to her advantage. She seemed to use a special sort of arrow." Iroh looked down to see his nephew tossing and turning.

"Katara, please forgive me." He muttered. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Katara!"

Katara ripped a piece of her dress and used the water from her canteen to place it on Zuko's forehead. She tried to calm him down while petting his scalp. It wasn't working to well.

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Katara asked pulling Zuko so he was on his back.

"His sister is the key to stop this. Just like if this is to happen to you your brother would be the key for you." Iroh explained as the door opened. "They're twins and they share a special bond with each other."

"Sir, Nyla has boarded the ship and demands to see her brother." The fire-bending princess pushing him out of the way cut the solider short.

"I thought so." She muttered to herself. "Uncle Iroh how is he?" She pushed Katara out of the way and knelt down next to her brother. "I saw Shadow leave and I thought something was wrong."

Iroh nodded. "He's not doing to well. He's out of it, he's allowing his fear to get the better of him."

"Uncle Iroh, I need you to get me that stupid book you used to read to us as children. I need a spell out of there." Nyla instructed. "You."

"Katara…"

"Whatever. My brother seems to have some sort of liking to you." Nyla paused and looked Katara over. "I don't see why but either way I want you to try to pull him through."

"But I could care less about what happens to him." Katara lied.

"Look I can tell you love him or like him or whatever. It's in your eyes. Don't you think that I've had that look before?" Nyla asked the shook her head. "Anyway just call out to him and do something you know he'd like. It might pull him through."

"Zuko." Katara said softly stroking his scar. Nyla smiled at her. Katara was like a younger sister that cared for her brother.

Nyla wasn't sure what the relationship was between her brother and this water bender. But either way she knew that Katara cared for Zuko in a way that nobody else did except for maybe Iroh. And even then it was a different kind of love.

She looked towards her brother and muttered, "Brother what is going on that you're letting this stupid myth over come you?"

Zuko's Dream (Zuko's POV)

_I was in a dark area. I didn't recognize anything around me. One minute I'm asleep dreaming of capturing the Avatar and getting my honor back. Then the next I'm in the middle of nowhere with a black area. I didn't know what was going on. My fight with Katara had really gotten me nervous. Again I looked around my surroundings. It was definitely a dream. I was worried about Katara. She was in danger from 'Fear'. Occasionally I could hear someone calling out to me. But I didn't know whom. _

_Things cleared and I got a better surroundings. I was back on my ship again in front of my door. This time the door was unlocked. Katara was lying in our bed crying herself to sleep. She looked over at me and then turned her head. _

_I was confused. Then I remember what I did. I called her a slut. I felt like a heartless bastard when I did that. After all I kind of did ruin her plan to save her brother and the Avatar by breaking her legs. My uncle was there trying to calm her down. He paid no attention to me walking in. I saw both my sister and this 'Fear' chick off in the corner. Both had evil grins on their faces. It seemed odd. I was confused things were starting to creep me out. And that rarely happened. _

_I walked over to Katara and put my hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off before turning her back to me. I looked at my uncle who just turned away from me as well. I knew things were different, but neither of them really gave me the attention. _

_I sighed and put my hand on Katara's shoulder she pushed me away but when I looked down I saw a dagger in my arm. She smiled evilly something that didn't suit her. It was then when Iroh turned around and shot out a blast of fire at me. _

_"Uncle?" I asked questionably. "What's gotten into you?"_

_"Prince Zuko isn't obvious?" Iroh asked me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "You're not wanted any more. After all you're just a banished prince and all you care about is yourself."_

_"Not true." I tried to defend myself. "I care about other people…"_

_I was cut off by 'Fear' or Shadow as I found out is what she preferred to be called. "Zuko you're too late. You're girlfriend and uncle doesn't even want you any more. You're father never wanted you…"_

_"My father is going to allow me to come back now that I've given him the Avatar!" I yelled._

_"Dear brother, you've failed to protect people you care about. Katara is going to die shortly after you. And the people of our country are going to suffer because you're a bastard." Nyla glared. "You know what else you're lucky to be alive now. Father should have killed you when he had the chance." She shot out a flame at me. I jumped to dodge it but found Shadow behind me. _

_"It's time to face your fears. Let them over come you. You'll die by the hand of the person you care about most." She whispered into my ear softly. I looked over to Katara and saw her on her feet._

_Her tear stained face made her look like she was ready for revenge. I noticed that she had a dagger and my sword in her hands. I looked around for some help. Nyla and Uncle were gone and I knew Shadow wasn't going to help me at all because she wanted to see my downfall more than anything else. _

_"Katara don't. You don't know what you are doing!" I said holding my hands up to defend myself. I decided that it was best if I used my fire bending to defend myself. But when I tried to light my fists the flickered out slowly. I was defenseless and Katara was going to kill me._

End Dream (Normal POV)

Zuko tossed and turned his fists occasionally lighting up with fire. Nyla used her fire bending to put them out before the fire from him set well fire to the room. She watched her uncle flip through pages until he found the spell that Nyla had mentioned earlier. He held it up to the fire bender princess so that she could see.

"Katara back away if this doesn't work you're going to lose your boyfriend to his stupid fears." Nyla snapped. Katara did as she was told and watched Zuko began to glow and orange color. She muttered the spell softly and Zuko began to glow a dark red. When he returned to his normal color Nyla sighed, "Didn't work. He should have turned gold according to this book. You're on your own chicky. I've got me a funeral to prepare." Nyla stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Are you saying that Prince Zuko is going to die?" Iroh asked as Katara stood up. His eyes darted back from Katara and Nyla.

"Yup he's hopeless. He's closed his mind off to anyone." She said opening the door.

"So that's it?" Katara asked as she found herself in front of Nyla. "You're just going to let your only brother to die."

"Hey you don't understand something. Your prince over there and I never got along at all during our childhood. The day he was banished was the best day of my life." Nyla turned around. "And when he dies. I get the throne to myself making me the first girl leader of the Fire Nation."

"You're a heartless bitch." Katara snapped clenching her fists.

"Yeah so what?" Nyla (being taller than Katara) bent over so she was face to face with the girl. "What are you going to do about it?"

Katara hit the girl in her face. She smiled as Nyla staggered backwards. Shocked that the water bender could even throw a punch like that. Nyla scowled and walked out of the room quickly to hide her bleeding face. Satisfied that the princess was gone Katara walked back over to Zuko.

"Zuko you've got to pull through this. You're strong and brave." Katara said wiping her tears away. "And I can't live without you." She placed her head on Zuko's chest as his breathing evened out.

Iroh smiled and watched the girl fall asleep by the prince. He took a spare blanket and placed it over Katara before leaving the room himself.

With Shadow

Shadow sat in a tree watching Zuko's ship sail past her hiding spot. She knew that all the trouble she caused was just to get her up into this point in time where the prince would die. And her pawns would just only make things go faster.

"Is he dying?" She asked as a person in a brown cloak walked up to her.

"Yes," The cloaked figure answered in a deep voice. "He should be dead by morning. And the Avatar?"

"Him and that water bender warrior are trapped on Lord Ozai's ship." He replied. "The water bender with Prince Zuko has finally given up hope."

"She will die by midday tomorrow. I will kill her myself personally." Shadow said swinging her legs back and forth.

"What about the General Iroh?" He asked.

"He does not pose a threat to anyone at the moment." Shadow replied looking off into the distance. "The sun should be up in about three hours you should get some rest my faithful servant."

"Yes, master." He muttered walking off.

Shadow watched and smiled. Her plan was not going to fail. After that prince has died, things she would receive life and able to create an heir to her throne instead of having to be reincarnated every time there was a threat to the Fire Nation's empire that was to soon exist.

With Aang and Sokka

"I'm hungry Aang." Sokka moaned clutching his stomach. Aang nodded and looked at the doorway. "What are you thinking about?"

"I wonder if I can burn down the door?"

"Probably not. After all that Shadow girl meant business when she trapped us in here. I don't even think that the Fire Lord himself knows we're in here." Sokka guessed.

Aang nodded and wondered if his Avatar spirit could help him get out of this mess. He didn't want to bother Avatar Roku but if it came down to that then so be it.

"Aang just don't kill us." Sokka said breaking his thoughts.

"Of course not Sokka and Avatar doesn't kill unless he has to." Aang replied.

Sokka nodded trusting Aang's decision. If anyone was going to get them out of this then it was going to be Katara or that Orange Spirit girl.

With Katara

Katara clutched Zuko's hand closer to her heart as she slept. This was the closest that they had gotten in a few days. She really wasn't speaking to him because she was still upset for breaking her legs. But now she could see why.

"Zuko I need you." She muttered in her sleep.

Zuko's dream

_I quickly closed my eyes as Katara came down for the kill. I tried my hardest to put up a firewall but I knew that it would fail and it was useless trying anyway. I heard someone call out to me once again. The word's caused a shiver to up my spine._

_"Zuko I need you." Those four words would change the out come of my battle. I understood that these were just my fears and I was to over come them just like anything else in the world. And Katara was going to be there to help me through it all since she was also hunted by 'Fear' as well._

_I shot a fireball at Katara. I knew if it was her, she would block it with her water bending then yell at me for even considering a thought like that. But as it turned out that it wasn't Katara after all but just a girl of my fears; the evil part of Katara. She fell to the ground touching where I had hit her. The swords she had dropped to the side I grabbed and shoved them into her. She disappeared and the scene began to change. _

End of Zuko's dream

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara lying on the ground next to him. She had helped him get through this just as he thought she would. He knew that no matter what they went through she was always going to be there for him. And he was thankful for that. He gently pushed Katara in an effort to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes stared into Zuko's amber ones. She let out a little scream of excitement and threw her arms around Zuko tackling him to the bed she almost felt like placing kisses over his face like a dog but she decided to do one more civilized. She closed the gap between the two and kissed him gently.

Zuko smiled as she pulled away from him. But he was surprised by her next action; she hit him across the face. "You jerk don't ever call me a slut again. If you do you can forget about me saving your life for like the third time." Katara yelled.

Zuko grasped her hands sitting up. "Deal," He chuckled as Katara rested her head on his shoulder. "So in return tell me about the chicken suit plan."

K15: Yeah go chicken suit! Finallly you're proably thinking. Anyway this is five pages on word! Longest yet... I was bored I tend to write more sometimes. Anyway. Has anyone else noticed that Zhao looks like a monkey? I was watching Blue Spirit last night (Because that episode was on) and when he got mad he looked like a monkey... and the guy that was with him looked like an ape... anyway. Worthless info. Sorry that I skipped around at the end. I needed to get some Aang in there and then I had to add Shadow, 'Fear', in there as well. Anyway. I hope to update soon. School starts for me about the 22nd of August so I'm trying to keep updating as much as I can. When school starts it's going to be like once a month... maybe less depending on my homework. Anyway i'll try to update soon. Plz review. Later. K15 


	19. Surprise! It's Zuko the Chicken!

Chapter 19 Surprise! It's Zuko the chicken!

Katara quickly told Zuko the plan with occasionally glances at the chicken suit. She was worried that 'Fear' might interfere with her plan and one of them would get hurt. If 'Fear' did interfere at one point or another than Katara would be ready for the girl. After all she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Katara stood up and tossed Zuko his chicken suit. "I can't believe you talked me into this." Zuko sighed. Slipping the suit over his clothing. "I'll kill you if this stupid plan doesn't work."

"Oh don't worry it will. Iroh helped me with it." Katara smiled grabbing her ninja outfit and a red mask this time. She knew that her secret as the Orange Spirit had been discovered so if she tried as a different spirit she might get down to Aang and her brother in time.

Zuko shook his head at the girl. Things were going to be different after she rejoined the Avatar. It would return to hunting down the Avatar and it would be like none of this ever happened. He would go back to hating Katara and she would look at him like he was another grotesque fire bender with a plan to conquer the world. He watched Katara leave; leaving him to his thoughts. How long would this pattern go on? Two maybe six years until he caught the Avatar or his father allowed him to come back to his home?

He remembered Katara talking to his uncle earlier when she was just a prisoner and nothing else. She had mentioned something about Aang having to master all four elements before the end of the summer, which would be about September maybe October; he couldn't remember when summer ended.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a chicken suit on him. And if his father caught him betraying his country like this then he wouldn't have a home to go back to because he'd be dead or banished Avatar or no Avatar. He slipped out the chicken suit and threw it against the wall and walked out of the room. He couldn't go through with it. After all his country meant everything to the young prince.

He looked at Katara talking with his uncle. She looked so happy, would Zuko allow his pride to get the better of him just so he could capture the Avatar himself? He shook his head no. He wanted to see Katara's plan fall flat on its face. He walked back into his room and stripped himself of all of his clothes except of his boxers and slipped back into that chicken suit.

He walked back out of the room and hung his head down in shame. He felt like that nothing could be worse than this. Unless she made him running around quacking or whatever chickens do, then that would definitely make things worse. Both Katara and Iroh towards to him. And both tried to hold back their laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Zuko snapped. "I'm only doing this because I want to see the girls plan to fall flat on its face."

Iroh turned his head to hide his laughter. "Don't let the men see you Prince Zuko." Iroh laughed. "They may not take you seriously anymore."

Zuko's gaze suddenly averted to the ceiling. He couldn't stand the gaze of either Katara or his uncle any more. Katara walked up to him and leaned on him. She smiled as she leaned forward to steal a kiss from the prince.

"I think it makes you look brave." Katara whispered pulling down the beak closing the gap that showed who Zuko was.

"You owe me six kids for this." Iroh started laughing hard using the wall to keep his balance. "I'm serious!" Zuko said from underneath the suit.

Katara laughed and pulled the 'chicken' along. "I'll think about it. If we get married I can understand maybe like three kids but no more… _if _we get married."

Zuko smiled to himself and allowed Katara to lead him around his ship. It was a good thing that none of his soldiers could see him. They only had half an idea who was in the chicken suit.

"Do you think that's Prince Zuko?" A guard asked as they stepped out onto the deck. "If it is I don't think I'll ever look at him the same way again." Lieutenant Ji nodded in agreement.

Zuko watched as Katara placed his swords on her back. She smiled she redid her hair into just a single braid instead of that bun mix thing. Iroh walked out with couple more weapons for the girl. In his hands were a bow and a quiver of arrows. Along with the bow and arrows were two daggers. The old guy handed them to Katara who placed them into her boots. It looked like she was a well trained assign with all the items she was being handed. She placed the bow and quiver on her back before pulling out a bison whistle. She blew into it and turned her head towards the sky.

"It didn't work Lady Katara." A guard said nearby.

She smiled as Appa landed on the deck shortly after the statement was said. She petted Appa on the side. Zuko raised an eyebrow before following Katara onto the flying bison. He had no other choice than to trust the water bender because at the moment she was the only way he could get the Avatar into his hands and then get his honor back.

"Appa, yip yip." Katara said as the bison flew into the air. Zuko grabbed the edge of the saddle and held on for his life as Appa flew towards the west.

Katara patted the bison on the head before telling it where they were going. She head back and sat down next to Zuko who now had his eyes closed tightly.

"Afraid of heights?" She asked titling her head slightly.

Zuko nodded and opened his beak, which kept closing on him. He was paler than usual. Katara smiled and leaned on the prince. Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Zuko after we rescue Aang will you join our side?" Katara asked looking up into Zuko's amber eyes.

"No." Zuko said a little harsher than he meant to.

Katara pushed away from the prince and stared into his eyes. "Why not!" She shrieked Zuko flinched at the sound.

"I don't need to explain myself to a water peasant!" Zuko said glaring at the girl. "But if you must know it's because I would be betraying my country. I refuse to get into any more trouble than I'm already going to get into."

Katara's sapphire blue eyes filled with tears. She walked back to Appa's head and sat down. She grabbed the mask that was currently tied to her waist and put it onto her face. "We're almost there. Do you remember what you're suppose to do?"

"Yeah make a fool of myself."

"You've already done that by helping a water bender stay out of harms way. Oh and wearing that chicken suit around deck did it too." Katara smirked as she put on the mask. "I hope you're wearing clothes under that because I'm pretty sure that is going to be burned."

Zuko shook his head. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours off. I know what I'm doing."

Lord Ozai's ship came into view and Katara stood up and made sure that her mask was on tight and her weapons were securely in place. She wasn't going to take any chances. She turned to Zuko and pointed down. The prince nodded and jumped off Appa as the flying buffalo flew lowered down toward the ship. Zuko landed and quickly closed his beak so that no one could see his true identity.

Katara held back a laugh as Zuko ran up to a guard and began to peck at him. She shook her head. She wouldn't have gone through with it if it weren't for Iroh's idea. She looked at Appa and gave him commands were to hide once she was off of him. She jumped down as Fire Lord Ozai walked out of the room. She quickly hid behind a box and watched the evil man make a way towards Zuko. She quietly made a wish that Zuko wouldn't be caught and killed.

"Get that bird!" Ozai yelled. About twenty men started to chase after Zuko.

Even though his father couldn't see him under the chicken suit, he smiled and so badly wanted to give that man a piece of his mind. He knew that wasn't the point of this mission so he decided to climb up. He looked around for something to climb up to. He noticed that the helmsman wasn't in his usual spot so he quickly made his way over there. When he reached the top he could see across the whole ship. His father was barking orders at the men on board the ship to burn the chicken but every attack failed that was shot at him and any men that climbed up were kicked down.

Katara took the chance to sneak down into the ship and find her friend. She looked around for any signs of guards but figured that they were all up on deck trying to get Zuko killed. She shook the feeling off of seeing roasted chicken on the deck when she came back up.

"Help! I can't breathe!" Katara smiled at herself it was her brother who was pounding on a nearby door.

She walked over to it and tried to open it. It was no use, it was either a fire bender's doing or 'Fear' had been there and locked the boys in the room. She took out one of her daggers and tried to pry the door open. No luck. She took out one of the swords that were meant for Zuko to defend himself that she never got around to giving them to him, she chopped off the doorknob and kicked the door. All that did was give someone no way of getting in.

Looking around once again she saw that no one was there she pulled out a little bit of water she had placed in a canteen and placed it on the hinges. She looked around for a third time before blowing onto freezing the hinges. She then took her sword and hit each hinge knocking it off. After that she kicked the door down, hoping that the door hit neither Aang nor Sokka.

She let out her breath that she was holding to see both boys standing up away from the door. She pointed towards the way she came and hoped that they would both follow her. She turned around and still saw the boys staring that the door, which was on the floor.

_Boys, _Katarathought before running back and pulling both boys along.

When they arrived on deck Zuko was still fighting off the army. Katara took out one of her swords and threw it up to him. Zuko caught it with little effort; he then motioned for the three of them to come up there with him.

Katara ran off towards the current chicken and only stopped to kick a guard that stood in her way. She used a rope that was tied to her side and launched it with an arrow up towards the boy. It fell nearly five feet before it caught onto something. She really never shot an arrow before but tried her best still the same. Zuko grabbed it and tied the rope around the smoke stack nearby him. Then when Katara and Sokka both had a good grip he pulled them up in a couple of pulls. Aang of course flew up and began to help him.

Ozai was furious that the Avatar was escaping by way of a chicken and the Red Spirit. He climbed up the ladder himself and stared at the four of them. "I suggest you say your prayers because after I unmask the chicken and the girl then things are definitely going to get a little hot."

Katara looked behind her and saw that they were at the edge of the ship and the ocean lied below them. She then looked at Zuko and both of them nodded. She grabbed Sokka's arm and Zuko grabbed Aang's arm. They waited until Ozai launched his attack before flipping over the edge.

Okay this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but hey it works. Anyway now time to answer a review:

STRANGEPERSON: Yeah I'm weird when it comes to noticing little things like monkeys. I wont' kill Zuko, but I can assure you my main people have a tendencey (Sp?) to flirt with death so to speak. Fear is going to die, Nyla... well that's a surprise. And Zhao and Ozai... as Ruko (from Confusing Fire) once said, "Off with his head!"

Anyway, i found it funny that most people said that they wanted to see Zuko in the chicken suit. (I have a weird sense of humor) Anyway, I'll update soon. So stay toon... I mean tuned. Later. K15 


	20. Sokka discovers the other white meat

Chapter 20

As they were falling Katara grabbed something and threw it at the wall hoping she would hit it almost dead on. Her aim was perfect and it gave a big crack. She looked over at Zuko who shrugged when the reaction she wanted didn't come right away. She closed her eyes as she expected to hit the ocean. When she opened them she found herself on Appa, letting go of her brother she pulled off her mask and took in a breath of fresh air.

Aang smiled and tugged his arm out of Zuko's grip and took Appa's reigns. He looked back at Katara and asked, "Where to Katara?"

Katara looked down at the Fire nation ship below her. It showed that Ozai was angry by the way he was getting out catapults and lighting them then shooting them towards Appa. She looked around her surroundings and saw a forest on a fairly good size island.

"There Aang. We'll land there." Katara yelled over the roar of Appa. "We can have Appa fly to Prince Zuko's ship. I'll send a letter with Momo. Iroh will come rescue us."

"Iroh?" Sokka asked. "What about Prince Zuko? Not that I'm saying I'm relying on him to rescue us."

"Glad to hear." Katara laughed a little. "He wouldn't be much help to us anyway."

Sokka glared at Katara. Aang voiced his question. "What do you mean Katara? Zuko rescued me and I didn't expect it. He could come again."

Katara laughed and turned around to see how far they were from Ozai's ship. They were still launching fireballs at them even thought the four were out of range. Appa landed peacefully on the shore and Katara jumped off looking for something to write a note to Iroh.

Sokka glared at the chicken; why would Katara care so much about the safety of an oversized bird? "Hey chicken boy." Sokka snapped. Zuko looked up and smiled under his mask. He could have some fun with Sokka while the water tribe boy didn't know about his identity. "My sister is off limits so whatever you have in mind for her or us keep it too yourself.

Zuko laughed slightly before clucking. Aang eyed the fire-bending prince suspiciously. He had a feeling that he knew who was behind the costume and if he didn't know he could always ask Katara.

Katara came back and smiled when she saw her brother taking out his club and boomerang. "Sokka you wouldn't want to eat that bird. It's the other white meat."

"I don't care what kind of meat is…" he paused to think. "… Unless it's human meat… but still."

Katara burst out laughing and handed a leaf to Momo. "Momo don't eat this." Were her first words. "Give this to Iroh. He's a good fire bender you can trust him." She turned to Appa and told him the same thing. Both the lemur and the bison took off and flew off towards the direction of Iroh's ship.

Sokka watched them fly off before turning back towards the chicken. "I'm hungry… fried chicken sounds good for a snack." He started to stalk Zuko.

"Sokka don't eat him!" Katara yelled as Zuko ran away from Sokka. "Sokka that's Zuko!"

Sokka's face lost all color at those words. Aang began to laugh a bit. The warrior then turned to the chicken. He pulled back the beak to reveal the scared face of the prince. Sokka fell over laughing at Zuko unable to control himself.

"You're a chicken!" He laughed then began to choke on air.

Zuko glared at Sokka and took off his chicken suit. Katara smiled as the prince threw it into the ocean. "If I ever have to wear another chicken suit to save the Avatar again I'll kill someone."

Sokka wiped away a tear and stood up. "Sorry about that Zuko after all I didn't expect you to be the man behind the chicken… or the other white meat for that matter." He tilted his head slightly before shrugging.

"My father should be heading towards the island or towards my ship. So whatever the case is lets head deeper into the forest." Zuko suggested in a cold emotionless tone. Zuko didn't even look back to see if the group was following him. After all it was none of his concern really what was going to happen to them.

_Maybe I can surprise this Shadow chick._ Zuko thought to himself. _After all she needs to die. _

Katara ran up to Zuko. She could tell that something was on his mind. Normally he was more talkative and social but since they rescued Aang things seemed to be more relaxed. It was getting to be confusing at some points in time.

"Zuko what's wrong." Katara asked breaking up the prince's thoughts.

He looked at the water bender and tried to recall everything that he was told by his Uncle. After all Shadow was one to come back just like the Avatar. He was worried that there was a bigger plot and Katara was in bigger danger than she realized.

"Nothing."

Katara smiled and slowed her pace letting Zuko think of what to do. After all, the boy needed his space some time. She needed to talk Sokka and Aang anyway.

With Iroh

Iroh paced his deck wondering where his nephew was. Maybe something had happened to them and they were caught. Maybe they hit a storm or something. All the worse possible things were running through the retired General's mind at the time. It wasn't like Zuko to be gone some time without notifying him.

"General, Lord Ozai's ship is approaching." The helmsman informed.

Iroh nodded and looked towards the direction the helmsman had pointed. He leaned on the side of the ship wondering what he was going to do when he saw above him Momo and Appa. He tried to see the saddle on Appa's back but no luck. There wasn't a single person on there. There was a lemur however, had in his paws a leaf. And if Iroh didn't know any better that leaf was from either his nephew or niece.

Iroh chuckled to himself as he thought of Katara as his niece. It's not like Nyla was any use to him. After all she was mean and had the whole evil villain thing down. He shook off the feeling of both Katara and Nyla. He smiled as a lemur landed on his shoulder handing him a leaf.

He nodded, reading the letter, and petted the lemur. He knew that his brother would be following the two animals. Lieutenant Ji walked out onto the deck. He was wondering where Prince Zuko was but when he saw the Fire Lord's ship off in the distance he had a feeling that Zuko was either dead or on that ship.

"Lieutenant Ji," Iroh started. "Make sure the lemur and the bison are well hidden from our guest." The lieutenant nodded and led the two animals to wear the rhinos were being held and taken care of at the time.

"Hello brother." Ozai said calmly walking onto the ship.

Iroh nodded his head and led the Fire Lord into the tearoom. He was to keep the Fire Lord busy long enough so that he would forget about Iroh's nephew and the Avatar.

"Why don't we have some Ginseng Tea and chat?"

With Zuko and Katara

It was getting late and the sky was getting darker and darker by each second. Zuko didn't see a sign of his father's ship any more. He also didn't hear any footsteps so they were pretty much out of harms way.

"Zuko why don't we set up camp here?" Aang asked stopping the prince in his tracks. They were in an open area and everything seemed peacefully enough. There was also a camp that used to be here.

"We'll stay here for the night." Zuko said then heard a twig snapped. He took a quick defensive position. When the person stepped out he was shocked to find it to be Shadow.

K15: Sorry this took so long. I've been getting ready for school by registering and stuff. I've got a new band director (Which I'm nervous about) and I was informed about something that made it hard for me to write the ending to this. One of my friends might have died in a car crash... Right now my hands are shaking and I'm scared for my life... I'm kind of weird like that. So yeah... (Starts crying) (Shakes head and tries to cheer up) Okay I'm better. Somewhat... Anyway. Here's chapter twenty plz review and send your wishes for my jurnior year in highschool. I'm now offically nervous about going back. So again review I live on them. The more the merrier. I'm so close to 200 so pleas don't make me beg. That's not pretty. So yeah. I'll update probably twice more before school (If I can get on the computer.) starts. Later. K15 


	21. A fight with 'Fear'

Chapter 21 A fight against 'Fear'

Shadow nearly fell over when she saw the fire prince standing in front of her. That boy was supposed to be dead. What did she need to do to get rid of him? When she got a hold of her minion she would be so dead.

"Well it looked like you survived." Shadow said calmly. "I'm glad you know better than to let your fears of this stupid girl and your family get the better of you."

Sokka and Aang looked at the two teens with a confused expression on their faces. Katara gave a quick look back at the two of them. She shrugged slightly before turning back towards Zuko. She was going to help with this battle even if it cost her, her life.

Zuko glared at her. "I'm not afraid of you. Or my own fears, there are things much worse than what you put me through." Zuko pulled out a fireball and got ready for an attack.

"What if it was your own sister who insured your death to me? By saying a spell that was only supposed to speed up your death?" Shadow asked causing him to drop the flame. She smiled; she hit a flaw in Zuko's tough exterior. It was the people he cared about the most that made a difference in how he fought and how he acted. Even if him and Nyla weren't speaking to each other and they cared for some way or another. But his sister would never try to kill him.

Shadow smiled at the prince as he ran everything through his mind. Yeah Nyla was working with Shadow to get rid of the prince. That way his sister would have a clear shot of the throne. Zuko sighed and the fireball returned to his hand. He threw it towards the girl who just used the water from the stream running next to the camp to block it.

"Be careful Zuko. You're temper is very deadly. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Shadow said sarcastically. She laughed a bit before finishing up with. "No I'd love to see you get hurt."

Zuko was ready for anything that 'Fear' would pull out. He had heard stories from both his mother and uncle. He wasn't going to let his guard down at all. He took in a deep breath and launched a fireball at her. She stepped to the side to dodge it and pulled out two fire daggers. It seemed that Shadow was ready for any fire attacks that Zuko sent at her. He had to use his head in this match; she wasn't like any other opponent that he had versed before.

Katara backed up slightly at the way Shadow was glancing at the two benders. She had gotten closer to Zuko in the past two days. The prince was one of her close friends now, and the water bender hoped for something even more. Right now she had to focus on what was going on in the present and not on what might happen in the future.

Zuko jumped to the side and slid his foot across the ground. Fire launched from it and missed the girl by a couple inches. He wasn't going to let Shadow get a single attack as long as he stood his ground and kept his root. He launched a few more attacks with his feet before putting his hands near the ground and shooting out a wave of fire from them.

"You're boyfriend is quite impressive Katara." Sokka said folding his arms. He was quite impressed by Zuko's attacks. "Maybe he can be of some use to our team after all."

Katara nodded but her eyes never left Zuko's body. He was faster than she thought he was. He quickly dodged any attempted attacks that Shadow shot out at him. He decided that it was best if he kept Katara and the Avatar and the warrior out of danger. He knew that her safety meant everything to both him and the Avatar, so he ran deeper into the forest in effort that 'Fear' would follow. He was reluctant that she did, hopefully Katara would stay at the campsite instead of following him.

He stopped in a clearing just outside the forest. It was perfect for any type of battle. He looked up and saw both Shadow and Katara running towards him. Damn that girl, He thought, she's going to get herself killed.

Katara really wasn't worried about getting hurt. She was more worried about Zuko's own safety than her own. After that episode with him almost succumbing to his own fears she didn't know whether or not he was going to be able to win this match.

Zuko placed his foot on the ground and spun around using his hands. His feet in the meantime were launching out fire. Shadow blocked the attack with using some of her own flame. This wasn't going to be an easy fight and Zuko knew, plus she still had one advantage over Zuko; his fears.

Zuko wasn't about to give up without a fight but things seemed to be different from the last fight he fought. He took in a deep breath before pulling out a flame whip. He was ready for anything. He shot it at the girl before quickly putting it away. He was ready for anything except for what came next.

He was flung back with a dark attack he didn't know what even happened to him. He hit a tree and broke through it. His head hurt and he his right arm had a scorch mark on it. He shook off the feeling and looked away from Katara. He was not going to let her see him cry over a little burn mark. He looked back at it, Zuko wasn't even sure if it was a burn mark. All he knew was it hurt like hell.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled.

Zuko looked up and rolled over onto his bad arm just in time to avoid an attack that should of killed him. Shadow was now standing in front of him with a black katana in her hand. He grabbed his arm and hissed in pain. He couldn't stand the pain any more. It felt like it was eating him alive.

Katara ran up to Zuko and pulled her water whip out of her canteen. She was ready to protect the prince even if it cost her, her life. She shot it at Shadow and hit the mark dead on. The brunette stumbled backwards a bit before looking at the two teens.

Zuko stood up and looked at Shadow. She seemed to be having trouble against the water bender. He smiled and suddenly hissed in pain. He looked down at his stomach to find it bleeding. There was a somewhat deep cut. He looked back up at Katara and saw the water bender launch another attack.

"Katara," He said walking over to the girl. "I need to get out of here. Leave the blonde and lets go."

Katara raised her eye and turned to Shadow. She shook her head and redirected her gaze to Zuko. It was then when she saw him bleeding.

It was then when Shadow regained her footing and stood up straight. "You two aren't going anywhere." She growled. "You're going to be part of my powers and I'll move onto the fire lord. After that I'll be queen of the world."

Zuko smirked before taking a fighting stance. But he fell to the ground from pain from both his arm and stomach. Shadow took the time to get ready for her final attack. Katara turned around just in time to see blue fire being launched at her. She put up a water barrier to try to block the attack. The fire went through the barrier and Katara freaked.

Zuko knew that she wasn't ready for this kind of fighting yet. He stood up quickly and threw fire at the blue flames. His effort was futile while the blue flames ate the fire bender's flame.

Katara closed her eyes for the impact. It came but the feeling was different from what she thought it was. It was more of a calm feeling than a burning feeling. She looked at Zuko who was just as confused as she was.

"This isn't the same flame as fire benders use." Zuko said as the scenery around them began change.

Katara stood up and saw that they weren't in the forest any more. They were in a city, but not just any city the Fire Nation's capital.

K15: I'm so close to reaching 200 reviews! This would be the bestest way to end summer for me guys. And all I need is like 12 more reviews. (If I've done my math right.) Anyway. Here's chapter 21. I have two more chapters planned out for the fic. That actually deal with 'Fear'. And I have a few ideas after words. But you have to help me. Tell me if you would like to see anything, (Zuko: Translation- she would like to hear ideas) And if you really want the next couple of chapters. The chapters I have after that deal with mainly Zuko and Katara. But yeah. Your choice. If you don't wanna see it that's fine. I'll just start writing the sequel after that. (Even though I have one written but i don't like it.) Oh and I'll end the story with something unexpected. Or and a little spoiler. There is going to be a pairing in there at the end that you'll never expect! And no it has nothing to do with either Katara and/or Zuko. I love those two too much. Anyway so plz review. Later. K15 


	22. Conquering Fear

Chapter 22 Conquering Fear

Katara looked around the amazing city. She had heard stories about the Fire Nation capital but had never expected herself to be there. The city of Kaku wasn't what she expected. It was almost in ruins. There was a huge palace off in the distance. It was the only thing that was still standing high expect for a few little buildings with holes and damage to them.

"Zuko this is your…" She turned to Zuko.

"Yea, did you think that the Fire Nation was not affected by this war? I remember my father getting angry and tearing down the north part of town destroying lives and many of his good soldiers." Zuko sighed and began to trudge down the hill they were standing on. "The rest of the town was causally destroyed by different wars. The only part of the city that isn't destroyed is the northeast side. That's were we do most of our trading and all of our ports are."

"Everyone looks dead." She clung to his good arm while they walked down the street. "It's scary."

"This place was full of life at one point of time. Like before my father took the throne." Zuko sighed and stopped as a little girl ran out in front of him.

"Please sir, don't hurt us." She said bowing.

Zuko patted the girl on the head and handed her three gold pieces. "My father didn't take the throne until after I was born. Five years to be exact, by that time I had gotten used to running around the city playing with friends."

"He did all this?" Katara asked.

"Yes, it's a shame even a copper piece makes most of these people happy. But since I gave that little three she'll be able to eat for about month." Zuko looked around where he used to hide from his mother, father, uncle, and sister. It was nothing but ashes now.

Katara was shocked to see the prince acting this way. It was almost like he didn't want to be here. But then again the whole town almost was in ruins. She walked over to two kids squabbling over a doll. She smiled as she leaned down to her height.

"Don't hurt us." They were afraid of her. "I just want my doll don't take it away."

Katara picked up the tattered doll. She smiled and handed to the girl. "It's all right I know what it's like to have a doll."

"Please when you marry the Fire Lord's son you'll make this place a whole lot better." The little girl sniffed. Katara smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it. The Avatar will set everything straight. Just have hope and everything will be all right." She gave the little fire bender a warm smile before running back up to the prince.

"Don't do that. You can't make promises like that." Zuko hissed. "They're used to war. And her brother's going to leave her in a few years to start training." It was then he heard trumpets being blown off in the distance. Both teens looked at each other before running off in the sound.

A few minutes they arrived to see a parade. People were crying and a few were trying to hold their heads up high. Zuko knew that in their hearts they were crying too. Two coffins passed by the teens. It was then when the Avatar passed by as well trailing a little distance between the two coffins. Followed behind the boy was should have been the Fire Lord himself.

Katara gasped when she found out who that was. "It's not the Fire Lord…" She whispered.

"But the Fire Queen." Zuko finished. He was staring at his sister. She was waving to the crowd and blowing them kisses. Zuko felt a pain of guilt that just hit him. If she was the one in charge of the Fire Nation then his father was dead. That meant he was allowed to come home.

Zuko fell down to the ground from realization of what was in that second coffin. Katara turned to the prince and helped him up. They moved closer to the where the parade ended. The boy was still not responding at anything that Katara had said. His eyes were empty and full of none of the emotion that was usually in them.

Both coffins were unloaded from the carts and placed on top of a little stage like thing. Katara watched the Nyla climb the stairs standing just above the two wooden boxes. She smiled and the crowd died down in their cheering and crying. Little sniffles here and there but not much more.

"The Fire Nation is greatly affected by the deaths of two of their greatest men." Nyla announced outstretching her hands over the two coffins. "But we are on a new path. A one dealing with Queens, this will help the Fire Nation win this war."

Zuko was still staring out into the open. He wasn't even affected by the words of his sister. Katara was confused, what did he know that she didn't? She shook her head and turned to the Queen of the Fire Nation.

"This is the chance to say good bye to the departed. A chance to tell them how much of a fool they were." A guard walked over to the first slightly larger coffin and opened it. "My father was a great man. He had no problems with him. He was only held back by his traitor son, whom followed the same fate as my father shortly after words." The smaller coffin was opened and it revealed Prince Zuko.

Katara gasped and then looked at the Prince who was slouching right next to her. It was then it hit her. She was in his fears; Shadow had trapped both of them in the boy's fear. People walked up namely to the prince's coffin. Telling him what they thought about him. The Avatar was still in chains behind Nyla. It was then a green hooded figure walked up to Zuko's coffin. She fell down to the ground and began to cry. Katara was confused by the girl's antics. Two men came up to the girl that she recognized as her brother and General Iroh.

"Zuko!" The girl screamed. The hood fell down from her face and it showed a tear-stained face Katara. The girl had to be almost twenty. She was practically dragged away from the boy's coffin. After the girl was gone everything was as normal.

The real Katara by the prince's side dragged the boy out of the city and to a forest. She had to get him out of his trance, somehow. She tried everything from water bending to slapping the boy across the face.

"Zuko I need you to realize these are your fears. And that you need that you can make a difference. That they won't come true." Katara was now level with Zuko's eyes. She sighed and pulled the prince into her arms and stroked his head. The scene began to change again this time to a different one. She figured that it had to be while Zuko was still a little kid because the town was now back to one piece.

A teen came running out towards them not even paying attention to the two teens. Zuko shook his head and looked up into Katara's eyes; she had tears in her eyes. She sighed, not even noticing he had come back to his senses. He cuddled up closer to Katara causing her to look down at the prince.

"No I won't allow it." The little kid muttered punching the tree.

"This is just after my mother died. I became afraid of almost everything." Zuko whispered. "I was more afraid of this than anything else."

"My uncle isn't dead!" The boy screamed again punching the tree. "It can't be. This day has been too much on me. I first lost my mother, then the girl of my dreams and now my uncle!" He looked up towards the sky and shot out a flame.

Zuko stood up and walked away from the scene. He had to focus on what was going to happen next. 'Fear' had already gotten his fear or death, and his fear of his uncle dying. But there was something that she didn't have; his fear of his true love dying.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She was surrounded by not only Zhao but also his sister and father. "Help!"

Zuko wanted to run over to Katara but his legs wouldn't move. He was confined by his own fear of her dying. She tried her hardest to get out of there but the three of them just closed in on her. She tried her best to dodge an attack that Ozai had sent at her. She ducked but a dagger that was in his hand cut her right arm.

"Oh crap." Katara said as blood began to gush out of the gash. "Zuko do something!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. The pain that she was feeling was real. It wasn't just the pain but if she stayed in her position any longer she may end up dead.

Zuko fell to the ground and felt the gash in his left arm and stomach appear again. It was like every time he was unable to help Katara he felt weak. He couldn't even stand to look at the water bender.

"Zuko they're just your stupid fears!" Katara yelled. "Don't be afraid. Iroh can help you get through them. I can help you get through them!"

Zuko still couldn't move. He wasn't afraid of Zhao but more of his sister and father. There was nothing he could do to stop them. He was bleeding profusely and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was dying slowly, and no one could stop it. He couldn't even speak.

"Zuko please!" Katara yelled for a third time. "I need you!"

Ozai nodded for both Nyla and Zhao to hold down the girl since she was squirming too much. Both complied with out saying a word. None of them noticed Zuko but Katara. She was beginning to cry. What else was she expecting Prince Charming?

"Zuko…" Katara whimpered. "I don't want to die. It's my biggest fear. But I don't let it run my life. I'm afraid of a lot of things. But one must realize that they're only silly fears." She held down her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Zuko, I love you and know you're a strong teen and you can pull through this."

Zuko looked up at the girl. She was about to die because of his stupid fears. He was currently injured from his fight with Shadow but he wasn't going to allow the girl that he would do anything to protect to get hurt because of his fears.

He stood up and walked over to the three fire benders. He sighed and launched two flame whips at them. It left him and his father again. He was afraid of making the same mistake he did last time but then he remembered that this wasn't real.

"Zuko." Katara said collapsing to the ground. Zuko glared at his father before running straight through him. He picked up Katara and headed towards the one place that his father never knew about; his tree house.

(Some time later.)

By the time Zuko had climbed up into the tree house Katara was unconscious. He began to worry. He was conquering his fear but nothing change. He looked deep inside himself and found out that he needed to do one more thing before he could return back to his world.

He shook Katara gently before walking to the other side of the little house. He was actually barely short enough to fit inside of the house. Katara sat up and looked at the fire bender prince.

"Zuko…" Zuko put a finger on her lips.

"Katara I'm afraid of losing you. So to get both out of my fears I'm going to tell you this straight." He paused and sat down next her. "I think I'm in love with you."

K15: Okay guys there you go an updation. Right now I'm trying to update before the weekend is over. School starts for me on monday. Yeah! Anyway. I should be watching Avatar right now but I'm lazy and have seen the episodes enough time. (Why wont they show the first two the ones I really really need to see!) Anyway. So keep checking back for more updations this weekend. Oh and what is a slash fic? I have an idea but I don't know if it's right.Anyway. Later. K15 


	23. Getting rid of Fear

Chapter 23 Getting rid of Fear

Katara looked at Zuko. She couldn't help but smile. He thought he loved her. She snorted slightly. "You think?"

"No." Zuko said pulled the water bender into his arms. "I know I love you." He then kissed her.

Katara smiled into the kiss. It wasn't like the other ones that he had given her before. This one was full of love and that's how she knew that he loved her. She pulled away from him and cuddled up to the fire bender prince.

"I love you too my prince." Zuko sighed and tightened his embrace around the girl. He looked around and noticed that the scene was changing.

When the mixture of colors changed they were back in the forest. Zuko still had his gash on his stomach but it wasn't bleeding as badly. And the wound from that darkness sword was completely gone. He suddenly had a reason to fight Shadow. Even if he didn't survive the fight he knew Katara wouldn't have to deal with 'Fear' any more.

"You're alive!" Shadow exclaimed. "How could you survive every attack that is thrown at you?"

Sokka ran over to his sister. And helped her sit up. "I'm fine Sokka." She said answering his unvoiced question. She stood up and staggered to regain her balance. "I need to help Zuko."

Zuko turned and looked at Katara offered his hand out. The two felt some sort of power that wasn't there before. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the myth on his own. He would need the other half of the myth as well. The half, which he just remembered.

Flashback

_"Mommy, tell me a story." A young Zuko asked crawling into his mother's lap._

_The boy was just barely turning four. He still wasn't used to having a twin sister so he tried to get away from the girl as much as possible._

_His mother thought for a while then came up with an idea. "Let me tell you something that your grandfather told me. It's a myth meaning it's not real. It's been passed down from Fire Lord to Fire Lord." She tapped the boy on his nose and began to tell the story._

_"Long ago during Avatar Kaki's reign there was a monster. She would use people's fears against them and lure them into a trap. Then shortly after the person was lured into the trap they would die because their fear would over come them." Mea explained._

_"How did Avatar Kaki stop her? And what did she look like?" Zuko squeaked._

_"She looked different to everyone. Some said she was a blonde other said that she was a royal family member." Mea smiled as Zuko hopped off her lap. "And Avatar Kaki only stopped her because the Avatar at the time had something important to accomplish."_

_"What was that?" _

_"Man you're full of so many questions today. Just listen to the rest of the story." Mea walked over to a desk. "She finally had lured in an Avatar. Though the Avatar at the time had a plan to stop it."_

_"I don't get it mommy." Zuko said interrupting her. "How did Avatar Kaki stop her?" _

_"Using the power of water and fire." She replied. "'Fear' is supposed to only destroy royal family members of the Fire Nation. And only ones who will really make a difference in this world."_

_"How do you know if you're chosen?" _

_"You will be affected by three things: death of a loved one, banishment from your home, and the girl that you love most will be affected by 'Fear's' power." Mea finished explaining._

_"I wanna know something else?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Uncle Iroh told me 'Fear' comes every three hundred years. Shouldn't it come this year?" Zuko paused before voicing his other question. "And what about the fire/water monster?"_

_"Don't worry about it Zuko. You none of this is going to happen to you." Mea sighed. "But yes it should come this year. Can I tell you how a normal person can win against 'Fear'?" _

_"Please mom." _

_"Well for starters you need both a fire bender and water bender. Then they must realize that they share a special bond. After that bond is realize they must admit their love to each other." Mea patted the boy on the head. "That's how you get the water/fire monster. But don't worry about it. Now go off and train."_

_"Yes mommy." _

End Flashback

Zuko smiled as Katara took his hand. He was definitely the chosen one. And Katara was the girl that was going to help him defeat 'Fear' once and for all. All they had to do was put aside the fact one was royalty and the other was just a peasant and everything would be all right.

Zuko pulled out a fireball and turned it into a flame whip. He then had it launch straight at Shadow. Shadow blocked the attack easily but when she put down her shield she found Zuko right in front of her. He smirked before launching an attack with his foot.

Katara had ran up right behind 'Fear' as she was tumbling backwards. There was an attack that she hadn't mastered quite yet but she thought about giving it a try. She pulled out two water balls from the river nearby and turning them into a double water whip. She used them both to hit Shadow towards the river itself.

Shadow fell into the river and stood up quickly glaring at the two teens. So they had found out the only way to defeat the myth was to work together. That was fine with her. They only stood in the way after all. She finally got tired of playing games with them. Calling forth her power she darkened the whole area. No light could ever penetrate it and this is when she would make her kill.

Zuko grabbed Katara and held her close. He knew it was her due to the fact of her hair hit him in the face while she was swung towards him. "Stay quiet." He whispered in her ear. "Launch your attack in the direction of a scream."

Soon enough there was a scream and both teens launched their attacks towards it. Katara had a water whip for her attack while Zuko over powered his attack causing it to go into a phoenix shape. Both attacks then combined into one and could be seen in the dark. It could be seen hitting the myth and the darkness shortly vanished after that.

"Where is she?" Sokka asked looking around.

"Gone." Zuko answered him. Zuko then fell to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood in that match. His vision became blurry and he saw Katara standing over him in a worrying sort of way.

Sokka and Aang ran over to the prince and helped him stand up. He was still trying to keep conscious but it was taking more energy than he thought. "Katara," He said, as the girl got closer. "You owe me five more children." Then he passed out.

K15: -squeaks- I've gotten 200 reviews! I'd like to thank everyone. -gives you all talking Iroh action figures with 12 different sayings and 15 different ways of nagging Zuko to create little nieces and nephews- My summer goal has been reached... actually my goal has been reached peirod. Anyway. So 'Fear' is defeated right? Anyway Zuko's not dead he still has to marry Katara. A sequel should be written shortly but the story isn't over. In fact we need to see a little more Zutara action. So yeah. Look for an updation in like the next week and/or month. Later. K15 


	24. I don't care I laugh at you

Chapter 24 I don't care

Katara refused to leave Zuko's side until he moved. And that was about a week ago. She refused to even acknowledge anyone either. She hadn't eaten or slept in about a week.

"Please wake up my prince." She whispered stroking his head. "Your uncle needs you. So does your crew." She allowed a tear to slip down her cheek. "I need you."

Katara finally picked up Zuko's hand and brought it closer towards her face. She allowed her tears to fall down continuously. Just the thought of Zuko being in a coma was driving her insane.

Zuko finally moved his thumb and forefinger and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry." He opened his eyes and forced himself up. "I'm not worth that many tears."

Katara opened her eyes and looked at Zuko. She couldn't help but smile when he spoke these words. She jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around his neck. She then began to cry into his shoulder.

"Aw… what's with all the crying? That's nothing like you." He stroked her hair gently trying to get her to calm down.

"You had me so worried." She sniffed.

Zuko smiled and pushed her away. He looked her up and down before lifting her chin towards his face. When he closed the gap between their lips she smiled into it.

Neither of them noticed Sokka, Aang, and Iroh walk into the room. Sokka gagged a little while Iroh chuckled startling both the teens.

Katara pulled away from the fire bender prince and looked towards the three boys. Each of their expressions read differently: Sokka was kind of grossed out, and Iroh was impressed. And Aang, well it didn't take Katara that long to figure out that the boy was hurt by her actions.

"Geeze Katara, you should put up some kind of warning before you decide to have a make-out session." Sokka half scolded half teased.

"Prince Zuko, should I be expecting nieces and nephews soon?" Iroh asked teasingly.

Sokka couldn't help but smile. "If they create my nieces and/or nephews now then I'm going to have to be extra careful for those half breeds."

Katara giggled slightly while she felt her face blush. She looked over at the Avatar; he really didn't need to say anything about this subject. Both his eyes and face read: 'how could you.' After she saw his expression he ran out of the room at top speed. Turning back towards Zuko she sighed.

Zuko started to move but Katara pushed him his shoulder back. "Let me go find him." She gave him a quick kiss before walking over to the doorway.

"Try the mediation room." Iroh suggested. "He's been staying in there for the past week."

Katara nodded and headed towards the mediation room. Since she had only been there once before she wasn't sure how to get there. But when she saw left over dust from Aang's trail she figured that he would lead her to him.

"Aang?" Katara asked walking into the room sometime later.

Aang looked back towards the open door before returning his gaze back towards the candles. "Fire is so beautiful yet it can still betray you." He turned back towards her. "Kind of like you."

Katara was aghast by what the Avatar had just said. "Look you don't understand…" Katara tried to explain approaching the heart broken boy.

"Oh I understand all right. You go for the high and mighty types. Not for the type of boys that really matter." Aang snapped. "And Prince Physco is one of those types."

Katara was clearly losing her patience with the boy. "Aang!" Katara yelled. "Zuko is not a Physco. The reason I fell in love with him is…"

"Look Katara, I don't care what reason that is!" He yelled back. "All I know is that I love you. Why do you…"

Katara walked up to the young Avatar and smacked him across the face. "Avatar, listen to yourself. You're twelve years old. You can't love. Having a crush is one thing but loving someone comes with a whole bunch of different responsibilities."

"So why are you allowed to love?"

"Because I know…" She stopped herself. "Because I know what the real Zuko is like. He doesn't have many friends. His sister and father don't love him and…"

Aang interrupted her for a second time. "Look I just want to know the reason you love Prince Physco."

"I love him not for his titles or because of his money. I love the prince because…" She paused to stop to think. She was going to say because he wasn't a child. But that wasn't true. Okay it was partly but not the reason she was going for. "Because I know he'll be there for my children. And I won't have to worry about…" She stopped again lost for words.

"Yeah," Aang looked at his feet. "You just want to admit the fact that you're falling for…"

It was Katara's turn to interrupt the boy for a second time. "From what I'm getting at your…" Katara didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Aang had pushed her up against the wall. He stood on his toes and forcefully placed his lips on hers.

Katara could tell that he was acting out of lust and not out of love. She then felt the child push up against her. For someone so young he sure knew what he was doing. Katara wanted to scream or do something, but since Aang was being so forceful she was helpless.

Katara was lucky at that moment that Zuko came rushing in. his eyes fell on the two benders and he felt a different sort of feeling. It wasn't jealousy it was more like a protective kind of feeling.

"Get away from her!" The prince yelled pulling Aang off of her and flinging the Avatar across the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He didn't give Aang a chance to answer because he picked Katara up bridal style and carried her out. He was going to protect his peasant in any way possible. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and the two of the m walked out. She then buried her head into his shoulder almost wanting to cry.

"Are you okay my water peasant?" Zuko asked walking back towards his room.

Katara pulled away from looked up and smiled at the boy. "I am now my prince." She answered leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

Zuko smiled back at her and kicked open the door. His eyes fell on both Sokka and Iroh. Iroh smiled. "Why are you carrying the girl?"

Zuko didn't answer him. He placed the girl on the bed. "Stay here. I'll be back." He pushed Iroh out of the room before telling Katara. "I promise I won't be too far." With that he left the room.

Katara sighed and turned back towards Sokka. "How do you feel about me and Zuko?"

Sokka stood up and walked around before answering. "Katara, Zuko is a fire bender. I personally don't trust him." He sighed as Katara gave him the puppy dog pout. "But you love him. And that's good enough for me."

Katara squealed before jumping onto Sokka giving him a hug. "Thank you!" She shrieked.

"But," he pushed her away and put his hand up. "No holding hands, kissing, hugging, pet names, you can't even talk to him at all."

Katara giggled at her brother's over protectiveness. "Okay, how about instead no kissing, pet names, or holding hands." She compromised.

"Fine that's all right. The other crap you can't do in public." Sokka finished as Zuko walked in.

"Kat, are you sure you're okay?" Zuko asked for like the third time. Katara walked up to Zuko and gave him another kiss.

"Hey I'm public!" Sokka yelled.

Katara smiled and answered, "Yeah, I'm all right."

"What happened?" Sokka demanded.

Katara looked down. She couldn't tell her own brother what happened between her and Aang. "Well…"

"He was trying to force himself on Katara." Zuko answered the warrior.

"Who's he?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Avatar," Zuko replied his fists flaming at the thought of Aang's hand on Katara.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "So you rescued her right?" He asked suspiciously.

Katara nodded before answering, "Aang didn't know what he was doing. He was reacting on instinct and feeling rather than what was going on in his head."

Zuko and Sokka turned to Katara and gave her a look like she was crazy. "Katara, did you hit your head when Aang forced himself on you? That boy was trying to rape you and all you can say is that he doesn't know what he's doing?" Zuko threw his hands up in the air from frustration. "From what I saw he knew what he was doing."

"You don't understand!" Katara yelled.

"Katara calm down. It's just a statement." Sokka trying to get the girl to calm down. "You don't need to…"

"Oh I understand all right." Zuko yelled back. "You don't care about yourself. As long as _Aangie _does it it's all right. And the whole world is safe."

"No, that's not it at all!" She yelled. "He's just too young to understand. I'm trying to protect him."

"Protect him from what? Realizing that he could hurt you more than he realizes? How much damage he could cause by fucking you?" Zuko asked. "Well you're doing a good job of it."

"Shut up!" Katara yelled back. "I'm trying to make sure that Aang doesn't do anything stupid before he defeats the Fire Lord!"

"Well…" Zuko started to say calmly.

"We're leaving!" Katara yelled addressing Sokka.

"Fine go. Leave this place. I don't want you here anyway." Zuko's frustration was back again.

"Good cause I don't want to be here!"

"But I'm not calling off my search for the Avatar!" Zuko yelled.

"That's fine with me. Because I don't care!" She walked up to him and slapped him before turning to Sokka. "Lets go Sokka."

The water warrior looked at Zuko, who shrugged. The fire prince walked up to the warrior and whispered something in his ear before giving him something.

Sokka nodded and pushed Katara out of the room. They were lucky Aang was standing outside of the door. Sokka grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the deck. The Avatar then took out his bison whistle and blew into it. Appa landed on the deck and the three of them walked onto the bison.

"Yip, yip Appa." Aang commanded.

Katara walked to the back of Appa's saddle and watched Zuko's ship disappear. She leaned her head on the saddle and allowed tears to flow down freely.

Sokka walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug. "I promise your prince will be back. And he will forgive you for everything you said." He whispered brushing some strands of hair out of her face.

Katara pushed away from Sokka and snapped. "I don't care about that prince. For all I care he can die." Though deep inside she knew that she really did care about him and she was currently heart broken.

With Zuko

Zuko looked at the door then turned and kicked a table over. He walked out of his room and onto the deck.

"Helmsman!" Zuko yelled. "Continue our course northward."

"No we need to make a stop for more supplies Prince Zuko." Iroh yelled.

"Why?"

"Because your father insisted he stayed here until he was sure that you weren't here." Iroh answered. "And he destroyed most of our supplies."

"Fine, but we will not stay there for longer than necessary." Zuko snapped. "I'm going to mediate. Do not disturb me unless it's concerning the Avatar." He walked back down into a maze of rooms. Focusing back on regaining his honor and nothing else.

Zuko opened the door to his mediation room. He looked around it and let out a huge sigh. His thoughts once again returned to Katara.

"I refuse to think about that water tribe peasant. She means nothing to me." Zuko told himself. "The only…" He couldn't bright himself to say it. He took a deep breath in and said, "She's just a tool. Nothing more. And if she dies, so be it." He then closed his eyes and began to focus on regaining his honor.

Neither of the two teens knew that this fight would affect the out come of the rest of their lives. And maybe the existence of both the Fire and Water Nations.

K15: I laugh at you all. Okay this is the end of Running From Fear Itself. So thanks for all the good reviews... so on a more imporant note. The sequel to this story is probably just going to be added onto it. I'm just going to rename the story and change the summary. I bet you all weren't expecting this sort of ending. I planned it all along. So I laugh at you all again. I give you Sokka action figures this time. (He has six different bendable postitions. And he has 20 different quotes and 13 different ways of saying he's hungry. Oh and he has 15 ways of nagging Katara about his instincts.) Don't ask where I come up with these ideas. I have no life. Okay so plz review. And look for an updation for the sequel soon. So yeah. Later. K15 


	25. Chapter 1 Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender! If I did then well Katara would have more time alone with Zuko and Zuko would have joined their team when Aang asked, 'Do you think we could have been friends too?'

Chapter 1 Forgetting the past and creating a new future

Zuko walked back onto his ship. He had a headache; it wasn't his uncle's fault this time but the Avatar's fault. He couldn't seem to focus on anything else other than Katara. It had been three months since she had left him. During those three months of traveling two weeks were spent at the North Pole trying to master water bending. Zuko was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse. He was almost half tempted to join with Zhao.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh started walking into his mediation room. It had been a while since he had last mediated so he tried to get away from his uncle that way. It wasn't working that way. "Instead of doing all this work searching for the Avatar why don't you just try hiring a bounty hunter?"

"I will not hire some stupid bounty hunter to find my Avatar!" Zuko tried to shake off the feeling that, that last sentence sounded totally wrong. It worked after thinking about Katara again.

Zuko could never forget what that girl did to him. The day that she left him was the second to worse day in his life. The first of course was when he was banished out of his country.

"That's a shame really. Because I've already taken the liberty of notifying someone." Iroh pushed open the door slightly revealing the bounty hunter.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko." She said bowing slightly.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Uncle who is this?"

"I'm Jun, a bounty hunter from the Fire Nation." She introduced.

The prince's eyes checked her out from the bottom up. She wore all black, strange for someone who was from the Fire Nation. Her black hair was normal though it was left down though coving one of her eyes. Her eyes were hazel. He still didn't trust the girl even if she was from the Fire Nation.

"Uncle I thought I said I didn't need help." Zuko snapped.

"Well whether or not you want to admit it, she'll be good for you." Iroh smirked. "Maybe you'll give me some nieces and nephews. So hopefully she's better than…"

Zuko had, had it. Jun was not going to replace Katara no matter what. Nobody could replace his water bender. And no matter how many times his uncle brought someone new onto the ship he would never go around trying to give his uncle stupid nieces and nephews. He didn't mind Jun coming onto the ship, but having to help him search for the Avatar was going too far.

"My nephew has been stressed out for the past few weeks." Iroh said to the young bounty hunter.

Jun watched the prince storm down the hall. "I've noticed. I'll see if I can talk to him." And she followed the prince to his room.

Zuko slammed his bedroom door and made sure it was locked. He wasn't going to allow that _girl _to enter his room. He missed Katara terribly, he saw her a few times during their three months separation. And he could tell that the girl had forgotten about everything that happened. He knew that it was probably for the best, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for letting her go like that and then continuing his search for the Avatar.

The door clicked and Jun stood in the doorway. "Hello Prince Zuko." Jun smiled walking up to him. She pushed him onto the bed and leaned over him.

"You kiss me and I will kick you off this ship as soon as you break it." Zuko growled. "These lips are…"

"Yeah one person." Jun leaned down. "Whatever princey." She kissed him.

Zuko's eyes widened when her lips touched his. His reflexes, well reacted, and he kicked her off. "Get out of my room and I'll think about not kicking you off this ship."

Jun left the room and shut the door behind her. Zuko again locked it and melted the door to the doorframe. He was not going allow that girl in his room again. He was lucky if he was going to allow his uncle into his room.

He walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer and took out his blue spirit mask. If he was to join the Avatar he would be tried as treason to the throne and he would surely lose his head. And if he joined Zhao, well, then he would personally pull out whatever hair he had left.

"Treason or my crown?" Zuko asked himself while looking in the mirror. He couldn't help but smirk. Things were different since he got his scar. If his father didn't banish him he might never had met Katara and he might have never fallen in love with her.

He picked up his mother's necklace. It was his most prize possession and he was only suppose to give it up if his life was in danger or he was going to get married. He sighed before taking off his armor. He looked at himself again in the mirror before taking out a dagger and raising it to his skin.

With Nyla

_Damn it_. She thought while twirling her hair.

Her brother had gotten away again. She had let both her father and 'Fear' down. Shadow was now destroyed and she was partly to blame for it. There was also the factor of the Avatar. If he mastered the last two elements before the comet comes then the Fire Nation would be screwed and she couldn't have the crown.

Nyla put her head in her hands. She had absolutely no plan. After all her brother was supposed to be dead. Her plan was suppose to have Zuko dead and then she would work on capturing the Avatar. But that wasn't working at the moment and the war was still continuing.

As far as she knew Zuko was just as power hungry as her younger sister and father. She never really spent time with her twin because her younger sister wouldn't allow it. Plus there was her father constantly training Zuko.

Zula had always been after the crown since the day she could walk and talk. She was always found more time to get around Zuko more than at dinner. The worst part was she was able to see her brother's banishment.

"Something the matter sissy?" Zula asked walking up to her older sister. "Having trouble tracking Zukki?"

Nyla stood up and spun around. "Shut up! I haven't seen you come up with a better plan."

"Look father put me with you because he thought you were weak." Zula was now standing on her toes looking at her sister. "And Zhao definitely didn't do you any good."

Zula was now pacing around her older sister. She had her hands behind her back and was looking at the other fire princess. She had a feeling that Nyla had no knowledge of the training that Zula and Zuko had to go through.

Nyla glared at Zula and her eyes followed her younger sister. Her eyes then landed on a mask that Katara had dropped on her deck about three months ago. That was it!

"I've just gotten a plan. Go away little sister." She said blowing her sister off.

Zula scowled as she left the tent. She narrowed her eyes and knew that if her twin siblings stood in the way any longer she would never get the crown. She left the room without saying a single word.

With Katara

She was setting up the camp again. The boys, of course had gone off to find the food. Though she had reason to believe Sokka took Suki for a little time alone while Aang searched the nearby forest for food. They landed after seeing Zuko's ship off in the distance. About five miles away from the shoreline Katara and Suki had guessed.

Katara couldn't help but shake her head. Three months of traveling from the North Pole to the city of Ba-Sing-Sai was a little ridiculous. They had revisited both Suki and Haru who were both eager to come along but due to the fact that the Fire Nation was still in his homeland Haru was unable to travel with them for a while since they needed all the earth benders that they could get.

Three months was the last time she ever saw Zuko. She chose to forget everything that happened there. She took a box shoved all the memories in there and dropped into the deepest part of her mind along with her mother's death. The only time that they would resurface would be in her dreams and they were only bits and pieces of them. She didn't even know if it was Zuko or not.

It was the dry season; they were told, in the forest that they were staying by. But of course Katara took that extra caution and put up the rain tarp. Her instincts were telling her that it was going to rain that day and even Sokka and Suki didn't argue with her.

She looked up into the sky and wondered what in the world was taking those three so long. She turned around and came face to face with Sokka standing in front of her.

"Boo!"

It was a delayed reaction but Katara still screamed. "Sokka don't do that again!"

"Fine I won't." He muttered. "Anyway we got a new teammate!"

Katara nodded and looked behind him. "We found this girl she doesn't talk at all and she answered to Red Spirit. So I guess that works." Suki shrugged. "I guess she wanted to join our team because she would follow Sokka around."

Katara could tell that Suki was jealous just a bit. Even though those two weren't officially dating you could have sworn that they were.

"That's always good. Maybe she knows the Blue Spirit." Aang said jumping down from a tree. "Now only if only we could get Prince Zuko to join."

Katara growled in frustration. "If that fire bender joins I'll marry him."

Sokka and Aang started to laugh. "You'd be surprise at what one can forget little girl." Sokka teased patting Katara on the head.

Katara glared at her brother before sighing. He did have a point. She could remember some stuff like how she had work with Zuko to rescue both Aang and him but that's about it. If she could remember anything else she probably wouldn't like it.

With Iroh

Iroh had found Jun sitting outside of his nephew's door. It seemed that his plan hadn't worked out the way he wanted it to. He sighed and looked down at the bounty hunter.

"Go rest for the night. I'll talk to my nephew." Iroh said knocking on the prince's door. There was no answer and Iroh figured that he was just not speaking and trying to mediate.

_My nephew must be still head over heals about that water tribe girl still. _Iroh thought stroking his beard.

"Prince Zuko open up!" He pounded on the door. "Please Zuko!"

Zuko still wasn't answering. Iroh sighed and finally used his fire bending to burn a whole through the door. He walked threw it and looked around the room. There was no sign of Zuko anywhere.

"Prince Zuko?" The retired general called out.

He walked over to the dresser and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then placed his hand on the top and found a piece of parchment on there. Picking up it up he found it to be a letter address to him.

_Dear Uncle_

_I know that you're wisdom has well intentions but I'm not going to even think about being with Jun. She's a nice girl and all but I just don't like her the way I like Katara. She's my water peasant and nobody could replace her. _

_I can't stay confined to this ship any longer. Being stuck on a ship for two years searching and trying to capture the Avatar gets a little boring. Though I will still continue my search for the Avatar I will do it my way. I also can't be confined to my father's rules and laws any more. After all I'm banished and I'm not in the fire nation so I don't have to listen to him any more. _

_I know you're going to start to worry about me but there are things that I must accomplish on my own. Like finding out who I really am. I need to find a sense of personality for me and not just what my father created that was right before you. More like I was before Mom died. So I'm going to tell you not to worry about me. I won't do anything stupid, like wandering into the Fire Nation following the Avatar or something like that. _

_Tell the men that they are relived of all their duties serving me. I don't want to hear about you trying find where I am. My men need to go back to their families. As you would say they need to create children. So I want them to have some sort of freedom before my father takes them away to fight in the war. _

_I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've always known what I needed. And despite the fact I'm allergic to Ginseng Tea you still offered me some. And yes Uncle you can have my fish tonight. Just to let you know you've always been more of a father type figure than my own father and I thank you for that as well. Remember that I will always love you. _

_I know you will see my father again before I will. Things are going to be different since I'm not obeying him. After I capture the Avatar I will take my crown back and then I will banish and/or kill him. He must know this and I don't care how he finds this out. _

_Take care Uncle Iroh._

_Sincerely _

_Prince Zuko_

Iroh looked at the letter. He couldn't help but smile but at the same time he wondered what made his nephew to have a change of heart. He looked down at his feet to think of the possibilities of why his nephew would leave.

"What's this?" He asked picking up a dagger.

The dagger was covered in blood. Iroh never knew Zuko to be much of a cutter. He then noticed a circle of blood around him. He stepped back being extremely careful on not to smudge the circle. He then climbed on the prince's bed to get a better view.

Besides the circle of blood there was an outside layer of dirt. Inside of it was a diamond shape and inside of that was a star. Both were made of blood. The retired general gasped shaking his head. He knew what this meant.

"Prince Zuko, " he muttered.

It was then when he noticed that Zuko's mother's necklace was gone. Normally it was kept on the nightstand next to Zuko's bed. But this time it was gone. Also the sketchbook that he had given the prince, for his sixteenth birthday, was gone as well.

"Prince Zuko, hopefully the ritual will be in your favor. And your outcome will be better than your fathers." Iroh muttered turning to leave the room.

With Zuko

By the time the young fire bender reached land it was raining. He was both drenched and without any form of shelter. Making sure that his blue spirit mask was on firmly before beginning his walk along the forest's edge. Hopefully he could find the Avatar before it got too dark.

"Sokka, would you just relax its just rain." Zuko's stomach did a flip. If the Avatar was close that meant so was Katara.

He walked slowly walked into their camp just as Katara was making sure that everyone in the tent. She looked straight at the blue spirit and couldn't help smiled. "Do you need a place to stay?"

The blue spirit nodded. He tried his hardest to keep his hormones under control. He didn't want to throw his mask aside and pull the girl into a kiss right now. It was working slowly but not completely.

"Come on you're going to catch a cold." Katara smiled dragging the boy into the tent.

"Katara, we can't fit anyone else into this tent." Sokka complained.

"Well we could always cuddle." Aang suggested scooting closer to Katara. Katara smiled and leaned up against Aang.

Sokka gagged then shrugged. "Whatever. He looked at the Avatar. "Did you find anything?"

Aang shook his head. "No because you told me to be a look out."

The blue spirit tilted his head slightly. They didn't have anything. He flung off his bag and looked threw it. He had a few pieces of jerky, an ink quill, an ink jar, and his sketchbook but that was it.

The Red Spirit kicked her bag over to the rest of them. He was impressed by what it contained. It contained everything under the sun, from jerky to dried fruit.

"Jerky!" Sokka yelled grabbing food and shoving it into his mouth.

After they had eaten and they set up their sleeping bags they talked a bit. Before Katara and Suki yawned.

"You guys I'm going to sleep don't stay up too long." Katara said crawling over to her blanket.

"Don't worry about it. We will be up for a little longer." Sokka shrugged.

Red Spirit nodded and crawled over by the warrior and fell asleep. All three girls were asleep shortly after that leaving the boys awake.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked leaning back.

Zuko took off his mask and sighed. "It was time for a change. Plus you need a fire bender. I'll let the rest of the time…"

"What do you want me to do with the necklace?" Sokka interrupted.

"You haven't given it to her?"

Aang looked at the two boys. "I think I'll go to sleep I'll let you two talk." He crawled over to a spot in a corner and quickly fell asleep.

"No she wouldn't talk to any of us for about the first three weeks after we left." Sokka said taking out a ruby necklace.

"Does she even remember what happened?"

Sokka shook his head. "No I tried to talk to her but she would just change the subject."

Zuko smiled. "Well we just can't let her know about me then. Though the note that I give you make sure she gets both tomorrow." Sokka nodded.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"That I'm here?" Zuko asked. "I'm not. She can figure it out on her own."

Sokka nodded before yawning. "Are you sure you want to do this treason?" He asked.

Zuko looked around to make sure no one was up. "Yeah I'm positive maybe my sister will quit following me. I can't let my father run my life."

"Finally getting what your father is really about?" Sokka asked again.

"Yeah, my father is a jerk sometimes." He looked at Katara and sighed. "Okay most of the times."

"Do you regret what you said?" Sokka sighed also. "You know how she doesn't care about herself?"

"No, I was letting my temper run what I said." He looked at the mask in his lap. "I do know that what I said had some truth. I miss her though and I wish she could have stayed on this ship."

Sokka smiled. "You still love my sister don't you?"

"Of course. I can't live without her. She's my water peasant." Zuko shook his head. "I'm going to bed. So we'll talk later."

"Zuko,"

"Yeah?"

"Your twin. Well…" He paused. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "No I don't believe she does. Nyla was never into boys."

"So would you mind if I well…" Sokka turned and looked at Suki.

"No if you have a crush on her that's fine with me." Zuko put his mask on. "And I give you permission to date her. But you may want to make a second thought. She is a fire bender after all."

"That's alright." Sokka said pulling his covers up.

"Hey Sokka."

"Yea?"

"Never mind." He turned over. He scooted over closer to Katara and wrapped his arm around her waist. The sound of the rain put the two boys to sleep.

K15: Hi ya guys. This is the sequel that I promised. Kinda sorta... I'm just too lazy to do a whole different stories. But don't worry I'll be keeping track on your reviews for these chapters. (Shrug) So the first half of this is Running from fear itself and the rest of these chapters are Forgotten and Betrayed. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write. I've got a three day break so I'm hoping to update once more this weeked. (SHrug) Plz review it keeps me motivated during the school year. Later. K15 


	26. 2 Being the chosen one sucks

Chapter 2 Being the chosen one sucks.

Katara yawned. Morning finally had seemed to come but at a slow pace. She finally got the courage to open her eyes and look around her. She tried to move but found the blue spirit's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over at Sokka and found his arm wrapped around not Suki's but the Red Spirit's waist. She smiled and wondered who was the girl that captured her brother's heart so easily.

"Morning Katara." Aang said rolling up his sleeping bag. "I think we should get an early start."

Suki opened the flap to the tent allowing the cold to get in a bit. "Prince Zuko's ship is coming closer. And to make it worse it's still raining." She sighed. "It's only a light drizzle so we should be alright."

Katara nodded. "Wake Sokka and the Red Spirit." She looked down at the boy next to her. "I'll see if I can wake this guy up."

Suki and Aang nodded before crawling over to the two. The both nudged Sokka who muttered something about Zuko getting away from his apple, before opening his eyes. He looked to see who was next him. He gave out a short scream before backing up into the wall of the tent.

Katara let out a short giggle at his reaction. It caused the both the Blue and Red Spirit to wake up. Both backed away from the person they were nearest by causing the tent to collapse on them. Panic hit all six of them as they tried to escape their containment.

"Aang why did you have to wake me up!" Sokka yelled pushing his way through the tent to find the exit.

"Ouch Sokka that was my foot." Katara yelled.

"Katara, told me to." Aang replied.

"What's your foot doing there?"

"Would you guys shut up while I figure a way out of here?" Suki asked.

Zuko was getting tired of this pandemonium. He felt around for Katara's braid. When he finally felt it he pulled her into his arms.

"Relax guys, I'll get us out of here." Aang said using his air bending to send the tent flying off of the six of them.

Katara pushed away from Zuko and stood up brushing herself off. "Thanks Aang." She nodded before walking off towards the sound of a waterfall.

"She's going to take a shower. She'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Sokka confirmed. Suki walked off after Katara. "Hurry girls we don't have all day."

Red Spirit looked at the three boys that she was around. She grabbed her bow and walked off. Aang figured that she was going to go train. That left the three boys alone until someone came back.

Zuko took off his mask and looked at Sokka. "You wouldn't happen to have some sort of bandage?"

Sokka shook his head. "No why?"

Zuko took off his gloves and pushed up his sleeves. His wrists were bandaged up to his elbows. "I had to perform a ritual. Okay I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"What's a ritual?" Aang asked.

"It's hard to explain." Zuko said.

"Please just try to explain it." Sokka begged.

Zuko sighed. "Okay it's a simple kind of. The ritual is supposed to effect the rest of your life after it's cast."

"Okay that's a lot of help." Aang rolled his eyes. "Could you define it a little better?"

"I'd love to but…" He paused. "When it is cast it affects the person both mentally and physically. I was told that my father had cast it once."

"You're not sure what it does do?" Sokka asked.

"I do… okay I don't." Zuko looked down in disgrace. Sokka started to laugh holding himself up by leaning on his leg. "What's so funny?"

"That you don't know what it is. Yet you decided to do it." Sokka gasped.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Avatar, tell your friend to shut the hell up."

"Sokka would you explain yourself a little more?" Aang asked.

Sokka stopped laughing long enough to explain what he meant. "Look you don't know what this ritual is right? Well for all you know is that it could kill you." Sokka smirked in triumph.

Zuko glared at the warrior. "Yeah whatever. Then my own father should be dead because I know that his ritual failed horribly."

Aang smiled and fell to the ground. "I'm so bored!" He exclaimed.

Sokka shook his head. "Well Mr. Avatar what's your point?"

Zuko smiled and threw a rock at Sokka's head. He laughed slightly before saying. "There I feel better."

"Why you dirty little fire bender…" Sokka picked up a rock of his own and threw it at the prince.

With Katara

Katara allowed the water of the falls to wash away the dirt and slime that had come from the previous month. She couldn't help but sigh and wonder what Zuko was doing at this point in time.

"Hey Suki."

"Yea doll?" The Kyoshi warrior replied.

"Why is it that when our _favorite _Prince isn't around I just want to see him more?" Katara asked drying her body off with her water bending.

"I hate to say this but it's a sign that you like him." Suki laughed.

Katara turned around. She didn't like this answer. It was one that she wasn't expecting. She finished putting on her clothes before she held up her hands and the water around her raised as well. Suki knew what was going to happen but she was still laughing at the water bender's reaction.

"Hey I'm only telling the truth." Suki laughed trying to block as much water as possible.

"Okay fine whatever." Katara laughed. "You know what I really want to find out?" Suki tilted her head in questioning the girl. "I want to find what's under the Blue Spirit's mask."

Suki smiled as she helped Katara brush her hair. "After that I bet you want to find out what's under his…"

Katara splashed the female warrior again. "Okay that's enough of that conversation."

"What it's normal for a girl to want to." Katara rolled her eyes and waved the girl off. "You should do something different with your hair."

"I _was_ planning to leave it down today." Katara smiled and splashed Suki for a third time.

"That's not fair you're a water bender!" Suki shrieked as she tried to splash Katara. But only got a face full of water instead.

"It's not my fault blame my parents." Katara laughed. "We should probably head back towards the boys. Who knows what they could be doing at a time like this."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Suki laughed.

With Red Spirit

The red spirit let out a yawn. She had found out that the Blue Spirit was really Prince Zuko, the boy that she envied and hated at the same time. Though whether or not he knew this she could care less.

She was with the Avatar and his groupies less than a day and she already regretted traveling with them. It wasn't really her decision to travel with him; no she wanted to some how end this war by giving the boy to the Fire Lord.

She thought about the ritual that Zuko was talking about. She knew of it due to the fact that her own father had accomplished it. Of course Red Spirit actually knew what was going to happen what the consequences are.

The ritual dealt with the flame and how you wield it. During that time, your blood was used to draw out the power of the ancient Fire Nation people. Though most of the nobles and peasants of the Fire Nation were not direct descendents of the ancients the blood ran thick in the royals. And Zuko of course was a direct descendent of the ancient ones.

Most of the ancient ones were priest and priestess though there were a few royal members in it as well. They believed in many different gods and one of them required a ritual of endurance. It dealt with different things from endurance to love and the person had to go through each test one at a time.

It first dealt with the endurance part of the ritual. That took a few days to actually accomplish, after you pass that section. Of course this was the easiest of the test. After all Prince Zuko had already gone through much of the endurance portion when versing _Fear. _

The second part of the test dealt with fear. The boy must over come his greatest fears. Yeah it was more or less versing Shadow all over again. But this time, the Red Spirit knew, that Shadow will be in the most least expected form. If he beat his fear he would have two more tests to face.

The last test, other than the two tests that have yet to be mentioned, was the test of love. It would take trust, determination, and of course commitment to pass this test. Only a few handfuls had made it this far without dying and/or giving up.

The Red Spirit watched Zuko put back on his mask. After all he was trying to hide himself from Katara. But one of these days he was going to have to deal with he walking in on him or something of the sort. Red Spirit decided it was best if she returned to the team as well before they started to get suspicious.

"Okay you guys I think we should start packing up camp and heading off to Omashu to have Aang master earth bending." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, if you remember you've only got until the summer solstice to master all four elements." Sokka reminded the young avatar.

Aang nodded and turned towards the tent that was full of holes and such. "I think we're going to need a new tent guys." Aang said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Aang." Katara reassured him. "I'm sure we've got enough money to get more supplies and a new tent." She turned to Sokka and Suki. "How much more money do we have?"

"Two copper pieces." Suki replied.

"Actually one copper piece." Sokka corrected her. "Remember what I bought?"

Suki blushed. "Oh yeah."

Katara raised an eyebrow at the two. "Sokka what did you buy?"

"Underwear." He replied proudly. "Mine ripped while I was training with Suki."

"Oh right." Katara rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know."

The Red Spirit landed behind Sokka causing the boy to scream and run around to the other side of Suki. (K15: Did I mention it was a girly scream?) "I have a gold coin, seven silver pieces, and ten copper coins." Her voice was soft.

Zuko couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. He was pretty sure that she was masking her voice. After all if she did blow her cover then it would just make his suspicion correct. And she was a spy for the Fire Nation.

"Right, so we have money." Sokka said turning to his sister. "Katara's right you guys. We should leave. _Prince Zuko_ might show up and try to capture the Avatar."

"Hey who said that would be a bad thing?" Aang asked.

Suki and Katara looked at each other. "Okay I think our dear old friends have lost their minds." Katara said.

"Did they ever have them though?" Suki giggled.

"Good point."

Some time later

Walking along the beach Katara sighed. They were visiting Haru currently. Just being with the young earth bender reminded her of home for some reason. She missed her grandmother and also her father. But most of all she missed her mother. It just wasn't quite the same traveling with Aang, Suki, and Sokka.

"Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked walking up to the water bender.

The girl sighed and fell to the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and let out another long sigh. "I really miss Mom. And I need a boyfriend."

Sokka laughed at his sister's last statement. "You know the blue spirit's single."

"Very funny." Katara said using her water bending to splash him.

Sokka bent down and gave his sister a hug. "Well maybe this will brighten up your day." He placed a red box in her lap. "Prince Zuko dropped this off last night and requested that it was given to you. Strange how the boy can know where you are." He turned around and left leaving Katara to her thoughts.

Katara stared at the box for a little while. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to open it. After all she wasn't on the best terms with Prince Zuko. After about a minute or so she opened it.

She let out a small gasp and read the note.

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm extremely sorry what happen three months ago. And if you don't remember or won't forgive me that's fine too. After all I wouldn't forgive myself either. I only care for you my little water peasant. And hopefully you care about me still. Because all I've been doing since you've left is thinking about you. _

_In this box is my mother's necklace. It's not only valuable to the Fire Nation but also valuable to me. I hate to say this but my uncle stole your necklace and hid it from me until I got you back on this ship. Well it looks like that's not going to happen for a while. Anyway, I want you to have this. _

_I hope to see you really soon my water peasant. Until then remember that I will always be there for you._

_Love _

_Prince Zuko_

Katara smiled. "Zuko," she muttered.

It was a ruby stone, the stone of the Fire Nation, and it was held on a golden chain. In the middle of the ruby was a black Fire Nation symbol. Katara knew that this was just like her mother's necklace but only different.

After slipping it around her neck she tore off the one that Aang had made for her. After all she choose to forget those memories about her and Prince Zuko. This necklace was different from the one Aang had given her. This one was because of true love and Aang's was given to her because they were friends. Though she knew that the Avatar wanted to be a whole lot more than just friends.

She placed the young air bender's necklace in her pocket and turned around to head back into town. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." She muttered almost incoherently.

Katara had come face to face with the Blue Spirit. Well at close as face to face comes with him.

Zuko couldn't help but grab the water bender's wrists. It was almost like a bad habit that he couldn't break. He looked at Katara's neck and saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had given her. After a while he let go of her wrists.

Katara was lost for words. She didn't really know what to say. She muttered a quick, "right," before turning away from Zuko and continuing her tread back into town.

For a second time the Prince grabbed her wrist. He took note on how nervous Katara became every time he did this.

Katara on the other hand took note on how warm his hands were against her skin. Which she was surprised by the fact of it. Katara could of thought that the Blue Spirit was from the Earth Kingdom.

"Can you please let go?"

Zuko leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He really does love you." Zuko tried his hardest to mask his voice. After all he didn't want to give away to the water peasant who he was quite yet. He straightened and walked away from her down the beach.

Katara stared at the Blue Spirit. That boy was full of surprises, and each one of them seemed to be more and more mysterious. She felt something whiz by her left ear. It took her a while to figure out what it was, but when she finally saw it was going straight for Zuko's head.

The prince knew of the arrow. After all he had seen the YuYan archer while talking to his water peasant. He quickly turned around and grabbed the arrow right before it hit his mask.

Katara was impressed. She couldn't believe how good he was. And again she felt drawn towards him.

Zuko took a fighting stance after throwing the arrow down to the ground. He knew that the ritual was beginning. He also figured out that he was not going to go in order because this was definitely not the endurance portion of the test.

"Bring it on." Zuko hissed.

For a normal person the first test would have been endurance. (K15: As already stated) On the other hand there would occasionally be a person who would go in a different direction of the original order. Unfortunately it symbolized that the person would make a difference in the Fire Nation. Zuko knew right away that it was talking about the chosen one.

Katara watched the YuYan archer run past her without a second glance. The Blue Spirit quickly swung his right foot around hitting the archer in the jaw. Katara couldn't help but flinch at the impact.

Zuko tried his hardest to think of what part of the ritual this was. After all it didn't deal with fear or endurance. He shrugged it off after about a minute knowing that the test would reveal itself after the task at hand was completed.

"I hate being the Chosen One." Zuko muttered blocking a pathetic attempted by the archer.

K15: Sorry this took me so long to update… first I had to see the new Avatar! Which I did. Then I had to wait for some free time. And surprisingly enough it's on a Tuesday, which usually are my busiest days. Anyway. So here's chapter two. I'm hoping to update both Kidnapped, Waiting for the Right Moment, and Making a Difference some time this week. Though I highly doubt. I have a football game Friday so yeah. Anyway enough babbling right? So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you're wondering when Zuko and Katara are going to get back together. Hopefully it will be in the next few chapters. Oh and Red Spirit plays an important part in this story.

Zuko: Don't mind Kayko she's waiting for the next episode.

K15: Yeah Zuko's right. Anyway. You're welcome to take guesses at who Red Spirit is. Oh and just to let you all know she does get together with Sokka later on. (Hopefully) I won't tell you who she is until closer towards the end… okay maybe chapter five. So yeah. Look for an updation soon. Later. K15


	27. 3 Fighting the Future

Chapter 3 Fighting the Future

Zuko ducked as the archer took another swing at him. For some reason he wasn't really paying attention to the battle. If this was the test then it was too easy even for him. The prince ducked another swing from the archers arm.

"Okay let end this." Zuko hissed.

Obviously this guy wasn't fighting his hardest. Zuko quickly swung his foot colliding with the archer's jaw. Katara heard a crack and saw a guy flying. It was then that she knew that the boy was out cold.

Zuko rolled his eyes under his mask. He turned his back and walked away from his water bender. A few steps later he was tackled to the ground.

Katara ran over to the girl that was now atop of Blue Spirit. She threw her off and helped the boy to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Get away from him you dirty water peasant!" The girl yelled.

Katara spun around and came face to face with the new girl. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail but was also braided to about her shoulders. Her skin was a pale ivory color. Her eyes were amber gold and full of fire. The girl's eyes reminded Katara a lot of Zuko's eyes. But what freaked her out the most was the necklace around her neck; it was her mothers!

"Where did you get that little girl?" Katara asked approaching the girl with extreme caution.

"My mother gave it to me water peasant. She said it was my grandmothers. And I'm sixteen and my name is Kianna but you can call me Kia." She snapped.

"Kia who is your mother?" Katara asked.

"That is none of your concern." Kia turned away from the water bender. "I'm here to fight that masked boy. I was sent by the Red Spirit."

Zuko glared at the young girl under his mask. So the Red Spirit knew something about his tests. That had to be the only reason the girl was here.

"Don't bother talking." Kia growled. "I'm not here for ideal chit chat. All I want to do is make sure that you don't pass the tests. That way my brother, Kozu, will never be born."

Zuko wasn't going to ponder on the fact that she was just a peasant who had an attitude and who also had family issues. If it was a fight it was a fight she was going to get. He took a stance and stared at her straight in the eyes.

Kia couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the Blue Spirit was going to fall straight into her trap. If she could ruin this boy's past then she wouldn't have to deal with him in the future. She knew that he passed all of his tests, after all the Red Spirit had told her that. And she had also been informed that he almost died a few times during these tests to save his love one, Katara.

Zuko was the first one to attack and swung his right leg over her head. It was a simple test that he could do. After all, this little peasant was only getting in his way and that was not acceptable.

Katara backed off closer to the ocean while these two dueled. Kia had the exact same necklace that Prince Zuko had taken from her a while back. Things were different now and that necklace meant everything in the world to her.

Zuko blocked Kia's kick with his arm. Since he didn't have his armor on it hurt just a little more than usual. He swung his leg down low trying to break the girl's root. At the same time his mind was racing with questions that weren't being answered. He couldn't really do anything unless he knew what type of bender Kia was.

"Give up, you're going to end up failing the most important test anyway." Kia growled.

Zuko increased the speed of his attacks and tried hard not to release a fist full of fire. He had to keep his identity away from Katara. If he could do that then he could that long enough was going to be able to pass all the tests anyway.

Kia did a front flip over Zuko's head and hissed in his ear. "I wouldn't even think about trying the next tests Zuko. Red Spirit said that you fail the most important one. Which brings your family to destruction." She kicked him in the back causing him to lose balance.

Zuko was angrier than before. He couldn't believe that some peasant girl was beating him. And on top of that she knew his identity!

The fire prince finally lost his temper and did a fire kick at the girl. Kia stopped for a second and quickly blocked it with the water from the ocean. She looked at her hands then up at Zuko.

"You're lucky there are certain times my water bending works." Kia stated. "And it's because of my fire bending cancels it out. Yeah I know I'm weird so sue me." She did a spinning kick hitting the blue spirit in the jaw.

The mask began to crack and Zuko panicked. He glared at Kia and quickly took off running. He couldn't allow Katara to see who he really was. After all he was only traveling with them for a day. That was much too soon for the girl to know.

Kia didn't give up though. She smirked at Katara and motioned for the water bender to follower her. The chase was on it was pretty much a game of cat and mouse and the mouse was Zuko. And this time he wasn't going to escape.

"You're going to fail the most important test you traitor!" Kia yelled. "That's why my family is apart. Because of you!"

Katara couldn't help but wonder what this girl was doing. What test was Kia talking about? And did she know who was behind the blue spirit mask?

"Don't worry you'll soon find out who is behind the blue spirit mask. We'll walk from here." Kia said slowing down her running. Allowing Zuko to take an early lead. "It's destiny for him to fail the test after the upcoming two."

Katara slowed down as well giving Zuko a chance to get away. She stopped and looked at Kia. "Kia?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is your mother?"

With Zuko

Zuko finally allowed his mask to shatter. He was pretty sure that the two girls weren't following him any more. He lowered his hands and thought of that girl; Kianna was her name. There was something about her that reminded him of his self somewhat.

He looked up and came face to face with the Red Spirit. He glared at her before turning around.

"I don't even want to speak to you. But what Kianna told me confirmed my thoughts." Zuko said softly. "You're part of the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah so what if I am?" Red Spirit demanded. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Zuko glared at the girl. "You know about this test. You know that I'm the chosen one. And you know more about me than you're leading us on to believe."

Red Spirit looked up and saw the two girls off in the distance. She walked around Zuko; this was part of her plan. "Yeah so what if I'm leading you guys on. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Katara stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zuko standing there in front of the Red Spirit. In his hand was a fragment of the blue spirit mask. She gasp it was then when she started to remember everything that happened three months ago.

Kia looked at the ground and smirked. She wasn't about going to tell the water peasant whom she was related to. After it was her job to figure out that answer.

Zuko looked over at Katara then saw Kia standing there. There was a grin across her face. Zuko glared at the Red Spirit before snapping, "I'll deal with you later."

He then ran over to Katara and looked at her. "You lied to me."

Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders but she just knocked them away. She got up and ran off. The traitor prince watched her go but figured she'd be easier to find after he got Kia out of the way.

"So Kianna," Zuko smirked. "I should have recognized the signs before. You're no ordinary bender. You're the daughter of mine and Katara's."

"Very good father! I thought you might be the first one to find out." She smirked as they began to pace around.

Zuko never took his glance off of the girl. He wasn't going to. After all he still had to figure out what this part of the test was about. He ran through his thoughts a list of compatible tests. Not one of them seemed to match up with his current dilemma.

Kia was the first one to attack. And she started out with a martial arts type move. She ran at him then stopped right before she hit him. It was then when she swung her leg hitting Zuko square in the jaw.

Zuko growled as his stumbled backwards slightly. So he personally did training with his daughter. That was good because she was going to need all the training she could get to beat him. Zuko first started out with an uppercut; well at least he tried to do an uppercut. She backed up slightly causing him to miss.

"I know all your moves Daddy." Kia teased.

"Very good Kianna. But I'm pretty sure that I haven't used every single move on you that I know." Zuko felt like he was Zhao and his daughter was himself.

"Don't call me Kianna." She growled.

She did a swinging kick again hitting him in the jaw. If she kept this up then his jaw would eventually break. Zuko ducked when he saw another swing coming at him. He was letting his guard down. Even his uncle's training didn't prepare him for this type of battle. This was nothing like the Agni Kai he did with Zhao.

Zuko didn't really have time to think on his feet. This girl knew what she was doing, and she also knew where his weaknesses were. He stood up quickly and jumped over her next two kicks. He had to try to get a battle plan quickly.

"Try doing that one attack you never showed me. After all, you never know what might happen." Kia smirked.

Zuko knew of one attack that was in the master moves. It was the only attack that he could convince his uncle to teach him. But the move was not only dangerous but also could be very deadly. He was already pushing his luck with the fact that he did this stupid testing thing before he was twenty like most fire benders usually do.

Zuko stopped and allowed Kia to hit him once again; but this time it was in the chest. Zuko stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He knew that he needed just a little more time before he could use this attack.

Finally Kia stopped her on slaughter and stared at the prince sitting below her. "I think I win daddy."

Zuko smirked. He released his fire bending hitting and sending the girl flying off into a tree. He stood up and glared at the girl. He knew that there was nobody ever who was able to survive this attack. But if she was the daughter of the next Fire Lord there was a slim chance that should survive it.

Zuko started out twirling his right index finger in a circle. A small flame came out and started to twirl along with it. It got bigger and bigger until it was about the size of Zuko himself.

He moved his other hand straight through the middle of the circle and focused on the energy. He allowed the flame to consume his whole body before he relaxed. He had to be one with the flame and the only way to do that is to allow the flame to consume not only your body but your soul as well.

Zuko opened his eyes. Though they were not the usual amber gold color any more. They were a glossy red color and burned with the fire that was within him. He launched an attack straight at the girl who was hit. She was now on fire. He wasn't afraid to hold back. After all she was the one who challenged Zuko in the first place.

"Hey maybe you should be a little more careful whom you pick your fights with little girl." Zuko growled walking closer to her. "Kianna you of all people should know not pick a fight with me."

Kia let out a short growl. "Don't call me that! You never cared about me! That's why you and Mom call me Kianna! Uncle is the only one who doesn't call me that." She yelled. "You just care about Kozu and what's going on his life. That stupid boy, if I didn't know any better you favor him over me!"

Zuko shot another blast of fire at her. She whimpered slightly before turning her back to him. "You little peasant, I suggest you shut up and learn some manners."

Kia glared at him. "You're going to fail the love test. This is only one of the many. I can't tell you if you passed this one you'll know. But you're going to fail the love test. And Katara will die a horrible and painful death remember that dad." Kia said before a white light surrounded her. When it cleared she was gone.

Zuko sighed before falling to the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head and he became aware of the great Agni before him. He was now in the Spirit World.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." He said his red robe swaying in the wind. "You just got a glimpse of what is yet to come."

"I know my lord." Zuko replied bowing down. He had no idea that the great Agni himself was going to be the judge of his test. "I put a lot of faith into that girl's words."

"Not only that but you also put faith in your own abilities and what your uncle had taught you." Agni continued. "The first test is faith. You passed with flying colors."

Zuko let a smile go past his mouth. "Thank my lord."

"But be warned young prince. This testing is far from over. If what Kianna said is true you fail the love part then things will be a living hell for you." He paused. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord. I understand perfectly." Zuko replied, not daring to raise his eyes to the god of fire.

"Now rise my son of fire. I would like to see your face." Zuko stood up and the saw the great Agni for the first time.

His hair was black just like a raven. His were gold and full of not only fire and life. Agni had a long beard that flowed to about the middle of his chest. His long robe was red and gold symbolizing the fire nation colors. And on the back of it was the Fire Nations insignia.

"You are a son of fire. I want to see this war over with. I was chose you for a reason. I sent my daughter, Shadow after you to see what would happen. I can tell that you are a boy that lives up to promises." Agni smiled.

"Yes my lord."

"Your honor is still strong my son. And if you continue to trust your friends and family as well as yourself then this test will go fine for you."

Zuko took in a deep breath. The area around him smelt like freshly fallen rain. The skies were the bluest of blue. And reminded him deeply of Katara's eyes. He knew that he had to past these tests not only for his sake but Katara's sake too.

"Now go back and see if you can confront that girl which you love so much." Agni said pushing him out a portal like thing. "And if you die from the testing. I'm just going to send you straight back here."

"Yes my lord."

Back in the living world

Zuko opened his eyes and found him face to face with Sokka. "Hey you haven't seen Katara have you?" Where the first words out of Zuko's mouth.

"Zuko, why do you ask?" Sokka asked.

"I want to know damn it. Just tell me." Zuko demanded sitting up quickly. "I've got better things to do than wonder where she is…"

"Calm down man. She's at the river by the stream, that's by the lake." Sokka said smiling.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. She's down by the river practicing her water bending. She kept muttering something about her memories." Sokka said scratching his head.

Zuko nodded and walked back to the campsite. After all, they decided that it was best to camp in the forest nearby Haru's village. That way the fire benders that continued to live in that village didn't find them.

Zuko heard sniffling coming from nearby and he looked around a tree. Sitting there with her head buried in her legs was Katara. Zuko felt bad about not telling her the truth in the first place.

"Katara, are you alright?" Zuko asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You lied to me." She muttered. Her voice was muffled from the fabric of her dress. "Not only that but you had my brother and the Avatar lie for you too."

"Katara I'm sorry." Zuko said.

Katara turned to the prince reveling her tear stained face. "No your not. If you were you wouldn't have even done it in the first place."

Zuko sat down next to the water-bending girl. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep openly. She couldn't control her tears any longer. Everything that went on three months ago came flooding back to her.

"Zuko, you shouldn't be the one who is sorry. I should have listen to you when you said that I was wrong for protecting Aang." Katara sobbed. "I wasn't thinking. And then I chose to forget everything that we had done together."

Zuko didn't know what to do. He really hadn't dealt with this type of thing before. He rubbed the girl's back and used his other hand to pet her long brown hair.

"It's okay Katara," he whispered resting his head on her head. "I know you weren't thinking. After all, I would have done the same thing."

Zuko allowed Katara to continue to weep. She felt guilty for everything she did. And he knew that she would eventually forgive herself.

"I will understand if you never want to have me…"

Zuko grabbed her chin and brought it up. "Katara, listen to me. Don't you ever talk like that again. I'm always going to want you." Zuko brought her face close to his so that their noses touched. "I love you Katara and it will always be like that. And don't you forget it, you little water tribe peasant." He then kissed her deeply.

Katara pulled away from him and smiled. "Okay I get it." She wiped her tears away. Then pulled Zuko into another kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Revenge. For kissing me first." She smiled. "And this is for returning my necklace back to me." She said kissing him passionately.

K15: So Katara knows. And you've found out a little bit more about the Red Spirit. So any other guess to whom she is?

Zuko: I know.

Me: of course you know. Anyway, so Katara knows Zuko is blue spirit. Zuko kissed her and all is right in the world right? –Beep- Wrong answer.

Zuko: What are you doing Kayko.

Me: I don't know. Anyway homecoming is today for me. So I'm praying that there is no all-new Avatar. I checked and it said there wasn't so I'm trusting them. I have a half time show. Wish me luck. Anyway, (like you guys care), I've been busy doing homework practices and just goofing off reading fics… instead of updating mine. So hopefully everything will work out in the end. Until next time readers. Later. K15


	28. 4 Return of

Chapter 4 the return of…

Katara pulled away from Zuko for air. She couldn't help but let a small blush crease her cheeks. After all she hadn't kissed a boy like that in three months.

"So that's why I missed you so much." Zuko said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't have allowed me to leave." Katara said turning to face the prince.

"I know I shouldn't have. In fact, I could kick myself for allowing you to." Zuko replied.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I love you so much. And I knew you could be as stubborn as me sometimes." Zuko laughed.

Katara smiled and leaned into his embrace. She felt safe around him even though he was a wanted man in the fire nation. And without his Blue Spirit mask to hide him he could officially be tried for treason.

"So who was that girl? An old girlfriend you dated while we were broken up for three months?" Katara teased.

"No she claimed to be our daughter."

With Iroh!

Iroh walked back from Zuko's room to the dining hall. His nephew had gone off and joined the Avatar. That was going to be a great one to tell the men. He had to break it down gently although he already knew the outcome of the statement.

"Men, Prince Zuko is no longer with us." Iroh started out.

A few of the men looked up and studied the general with curiosity in their eyes.

"He has gone on to a better place. He's now where he should belong." Iroh continued on as more of the crew looked up at him. "He wants you all to know that you should go back to your towns to your families and stay with them until the war calls you back out to fight."

By now a few men where in tears; and Iroh was still completely unaware of all the trouble he was causing.

"Zuko also wanted me to tell you in his last message that he cared for you like his family." Iroh was lying about this last part. "And he hopes you all will remember him."

Ji walked up to the retired general and asked him a question. "Um… sir. Is the prince really dead?"

Iroh looked up and answered, "no my boy. He's joined the Avatar."

"You might want to tell the rest of the men that." Ji said pointing to the men who were now in tears.

Iroh looked up and saw each of the men holding each other. They were also allowing their tears to flow out. "Oh did I forget to mention that he's joined the Avatar?"

With Jun!

Jun was digging through anything she could find. That prince was getting on her nerves. Why in the world would a guy of his status drive her to the point where she was considered insane?

She threw things across the room; she was trying to find some kind of clue to why the prince had suddenly left without a single word. She finally found a journal of some sort. She sat down on his bed and read the date of last week some time. (K15: Yes Zuko keeps a journal)

Normally I would put dear journal. But that officially sounds funny. I'm sixteen and my journal really isn't dear to me any more. In fact like I have mentioned numerous times before hand Katara is now my one prized possession. Okay I really shouldn't be calling her a prize possession. She isn't an item and she really isn't a prize.

Katara means the world to me. And I could care less about my titles and money and crap like that. Right now all I care about is if she and I are together. My uncle has tried to hook me up with another women this week. That's about number ten I think. And that's for this week. All together it's been about a hundred I think. I lost track.

_I'm thinking about performing the ritual. My father performed it and my mother died and caused me to be banished. It was rumored that he failed the love part of the test. I can see some truth to that. _

The ancient ones, who were sacrificing things to the gods, started the ritual. It deals with different aspects of ones life. Each one is important in its own way. The endurance part of the test deals with how much you can stand of one thing. And it will help you deal with everything that is to come in the future.

_The rest are pretty much self-explanatory so I won't bother going into explanation about it. Though if I fail any part of this ritual it would be mass chaos for my family and me. My life is pretty much at stake with some of these tasks._

_Well uncle called me for dinner so I guess I better show up. I hope I'll get another chance to write. My uncle has been bugging me and trying to keep me busy for the past week. _

_Later Zuko._

Jun felt like gagging. The prince didn't have any real secrets in here. She already knew that he liked the water bender girl. She could see it already when he demanded to know where the Avatar was a while back.

Jun walked over to his dresser and dug through some more drawers. She finally came across an old piece of parchment. She unfolded and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of Zuko. But not only the prince but the water tribe girl was there along with two people she didn't recognize.

She flipped the picture over and a little inscription. _This came to me in a dream about a few weeks ago. I think it's a picture of my family because I've been dreaming about them lately. The young girl and the boy standing next to her are twins; Kianna and Kozu. Katara is standing behind them of course and I'm next to them. _

"He draws?" Jun threw the question up into the air hoping nobody would answer it.

"Yes young lady, my nephew has always had a talent for drawing like that. Thus the reason I bought him the sketchbook that he's taken with him." Iroh said entering the room.

"General Iroh I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay my dear curiosity never killed the cat. It was always the fire bender who did." Iroh chuckled slightly. "As you can see, Zuko is able to see things that nobody else is able to."

"Is it a gift from Agni?" Jun asked knowing of the fire god.

"No, it's a gift from being the chosen one. Though he's a prince he deals with a lot more things than I had to when I was his age." Iroh chuckled again. "Though being the chosen one has gotten him into a whole lot of trouble with the young water bender whom he fancies. Of course, he is like me he's able to sense the spirit world when it gets closer to the solstices. Though this is just a recent development."

Jun nodded. "General Iroh, since Prince Zuko has joined the Avatar's side there's no use for me any more right?"

"Right and you are free to go once we dock." Iroh said leaving the room.

With Zula!

Zula searched the camp everywhere. She couldn't find her sister anywhere. The youngest heir was sick and tired of being pushed around by her older siblings. And of course that meant if she got them both out of the way she wouldn't have to deal with them any more. And then there was the throne as well. She wanted that more than life itself.

"Princess Zula," Zhao walked up to the youngest princess. "I have searched both the entire camp and ship, and your sister is no where to be found."

"You're just stating the obvious." Zula replied. "And I hate it when people state the obvious. Tell me something I don't know before I lose my temper."

"Your brother…"

"Has betrayed the throne." Zula finished. "Yes I already know that too, one last chance Zhao or I'll beat you."

Zhao gulped and looked around. He needed to come up with a lie, before the princess lost her temper. "The Avatar is in the Earth City by the camp."

"Isn't that were the rebels lead?"

"The ones that defied your father and had that help of the water tribe girl to take back their city." Zhao confirmed.

"Any sign of Jet?" Zula asked.

"None. He hasn't been seen since he raided the fire nation camp nearly six months ago." Zhao replied.

Zula thought about it. If the admiral was telling the truth, then, she could not only capture the Avatar but her pathetic brother as well. She looked out into the horizon and saw a girl walking towards them.

"State your business." Zula commanded.

"I'm here to help you destroy the prince." She replied.

Zula studied the peasant for a while. Her hair was long and brown and braided into a traditional water bending style. Her eyes on the other hand were a bright green. She was slightly taller than the princess. She also wore brown boots and a green flowing dress, indicating that she was of royalty from the Earth Kingdom.

"Who are you?"

"Katrina, I understand that you want Prince Zuko out of your way." She replied.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Zula asked cautiously.

"I over heard you." Katrina replied looking at her nails.

Zula raised her eyebrow. She was still very unsure of the earth bender. "Do you earth bend?"

Katrina laughed slightly. The laugh creep the young female fire bender out. It reminded her much of the laugh Ozai did when she first asked when Zuko was coming back home.

"No, you foolish girl. I'm a normal person. A non-bender if you will. But I also control the element of darkness." She replied. "I only dress like an earth bender to hide my true identity."

"And who is that?"

With Zuko and Katara!

Katara couldn't believe her ears. Their daughter was there? "Zuko, please say you're joking."

"I never joke, Kat, you of all people should know that." Zuko said running his fingers through the girl's long brown hair.

"She looked a lot like me." Katara stated. "Except the eyes, she had your eyes."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. My eye color is sort of unique."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked looking up at the fire bender.

"Well I'm just saying that it wouldn't be a mere coincidence that she has my eyes. I already knew she had to be mine or one of my sister's daughter."

"One of your sisters?"

"Yeah I have two, you've already met Nyla and Zula." Zuko said grasping her hand. "Zula, I don't like to talk about much because she reminds me of my father."

Katara scooted back into the boys embrace. She let out a long sigh. "Big family right?"

"Other than my father, sisters, and uncle no it isn't." Zuko answered.

Katara looked down at his hands. She began to play with his fingers. Something was bothering her. But she didn't know what quite yet. Maybe it was still the fact she felt betrayed by her brother for not telling her that Zuko was there among them.

"Don't blame your brother." Zuko said suddenly. "I didn't want you to know that I was here. Any idea who the Red Spirit is?"

Katara shook her head no. "Why are you worrying about her?"

Zuko stood up and stretched. "I have a bone to pick with her." He paused before continuing. "Kianna, said that she told her about me failing the love portion of my ritual."

Katara stood up and laughed. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back to camp."

At camp!

Sokka couldn't help but smile at the fact that the two came walking in hand in hand to the camp. He had finally convinced Haru to join them. After all they had finished running out all of the fire benders from his hometown.

"Katara, guess what!" Sokka didn't give his sister a chance to answer. "I convinced Haru to join!"

Katara smiled. "That's great Sokka. Is there a downside?"

Her brother let his head fall. "Yeah he has to date Suki."

Again she smiled. "Didn't you say that the water bender princess we met in the North Pole was kind of cute?"

Zuko looked at the two siblings. "What Water Princess?" He asked his voice full of confusement.

"Huh?" Sokka blushed slightly. "She only the most beautiful girl in the world. Before your sister of course Zuko. No offense."

"None taken finish your explanation." Zuko urged.

"Well, Princess Kianna, helped taught Katara water bending; while Kianna's grandfather helped Aang. She's the most perfectist person in the whole world." Sokka said falling to the ground and wrapping his arms around himself. "And perfectist isn't even a word and she's that."

"You're brother's been struck by Cupid's love arrow." Zuko laughed slightly.

"Yeah." Katara laughed slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Zuko asked as Sokka babbled on about Kianna.

Katara looked up. "May I talk to you?" She asked pointing over to the stream by the camp.

"Sure." He followed her over there. "Now is it something I said." Zuko asked lifting Katara's chin up.

She nodded and looked off to stream. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Zuko." She said quietly.

Zuko looked down at his water bender. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I love you the same way any more."

K15: Gasp! Katara doesn't love Zuko any more! Oh no! That's never good! Anyway. Any ideas who Katrina's true identity is? I know who it is! Also keep guessing who the Red Spirit is. She gets herself in trouble next chapter and Zuko finds out whom she is! That's the only spoiler you get! Isn't it great that I got to update today? I didn't get have to go to school! We got it off! –Starts dancing- Anyway all new Avatar this Friday! I'm so excited! Anyway I'll stop now. –Stops dancing- So I'll try to update before Friday but I'm sitting on a major writers block. I'm open to any ideas again as always. So until I update. Later. K15


	29. 5 Red Spirit

K15: So I've got two stories on chapter 5. That's odd. Hopefully that will change and they'll be a chapter apart.

Katara: I highly doubt it.

Me: I don't. So enjoy this chapter. I think I had a few right guesses on whom the Red Spirit is. So she's going to be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy the fic. Later. K15

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. If I did Aang might have been seriously injured and Sokka would be dating someone by now.

Chapter 5 The Red Spirit

Zuko stared at Katara. He couldn't believe she had just said that. Zuko watched Katara turn away from him. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily peasant." Zuko hissed grabbing her wrist. "I need an explanation."

"I don't love you, Zuko you're a fake, a phony, and you mean nothing to me!" Katara yelled.

Zuko looked into her eyes, it was clear that she was lying. Her cerulean eyes were filled to the rim with tears. She didn't mean a word of it.

"You're lying." Zuko said. "I can tell by your eyes. I will not allow myself to fail this love test."

"Is that all you care about? You and your stupid ritual?" Katara yelled.

Zuko looked away from the water bender. He refused to believe a single word of it. He would deny it as long as possible if not longer. Was it possible that they had grown apart in three months?

Katara turned towards the exiled prince. "All you care about is yourself! Passing your stupid ritual, capturing the Avatar, regaining your honor! It's all about you!"

Zuko couldn't stand it any longer. He wasn't going to put up with the crap that she gave. He loved her and if she didn't realize that then so be it. He wasn't going to love her any longer either.

"Fine, be that way!" Zuko snapped. "If you don't love me, then I don't love you either!" he took his gloves and threw them to the ground, not caring if she saw his injury. Then he stormed off.

By this time Sokka and the Red Spirit were staring at the two. They had confused looks on their faces, but at the same time they knew that they had to do something about this. After all, they had heard every word that was just said.

"Zuko, hey buddy calm down. I'm sure we can work something out." Sokka said.

"Leave me alone." He snapped pushing Sokka to the ground. "I don't want to be bothered."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sokka asked as the two teens headed off into two different directions of the camp.

Red Spirit looked over at the girl and the boy. "I don't know Sokka." She replied softly. "I honestly don't know." With that said she walked off into the forest.

With Aang 

Aang also had heard the conversation between the prince and the water bender. It seemed that he was to blame for this. If he didn't allow his lust to get control of him, then he wouldn't have to deal with Katara being so upset.

It was then when Aang came up with a brilliant idea! He looked at Momo and whispered something in the lemur's ear. Momo nodded and flew off leaving the air bender to his own thoughts.

"Maybe I'll have Katara all to myself after this plan." He said with a chuckle.

With the Red Spirit 

She was walking off into the forest. She needed time to think about what was happening between Zuko and Katara. The boy was supposed to pass all of his tests; he wasn't allowed to fail a single one, not with her being there.

"This is so not fair!" Red Spirit yelled to no one. "Why can't he be more like his mother? And not like his father?"

"Because my father was raised by both of them." A voice said.

Red Spirit spun around and came face to face with a boy. His hair was pulled up back into a ponytail and his hair was black. His eyes were a bright blue color much like Katara's. His skin on the other hand averaged out to be a dark ivory color, but not too dark.

"Who are you?" Red Spirit asked taking her bow off from her arm. She reached into her quiver and pulled out an arrow. "And what do you want with me?"

"Actually it doesn't matter who I am. I want to know who you are." He replied. His blue eyes were pretty much piercing a hole through her. "But if you must have a name my name is Kozu. I'm prince of the Fire Nation."

"Zuko's son, then your sister is Kianna!" Red Spirit realized. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm after blood. My goal is to destroy people close to Zuko after all that's what Zhao hired me for." Kozu replied. "So what if I'm a traitor to the royal family. My sister is totally clueless to everything around her so it doesn't matter."

"You're after blood?" Red Spirit asked. "Why?"

"You're as dumb as you look. I already told you, twit." Kozu answered. "Because I work for Zhao. I was granted the gift of time travel by the Great Agni to help my father with his tests."

She glared at the sixteen year old. He was really starting to get on her nerves. There were things that she was unable to understand in this world. For instance why in the world the great Agni would even meddle in affairs of mortals. It was surely none of his concern if Zuko passed or failed the tests.

"I'm not afraid of you." She finally said after a moment of thought. "You can't defeat me."

"Oh but I can." Kozu replied. "I've not only got my father's fire bending spirit but I also have the grace and strength of my mother's water bending spirit. Though I control the element of Fire."

"Zhao taught you that none the less."

"Very good. Again your not as dumb as you look." He then launched a fireball across the way barely missing Red Spirit's mask. "I'm pretty sure that the mask you have on is wood. I would suggest you run."

She brought her weapon up and pulled back ready to shoot the boy down. "I'm not going to back down from a fight."

"Shame you really should." Kozu said tossing another fireball up and down. "You could get yourself killed that way."

Red Spirit looked around before running off deeper into the forest. She, of course, had dropped her weapon. She wanted to keep a good distance away from the boy. And if she couldn't do that, then there was a chance that she might end up dead.

She jumped over a log on the ground and came face to face with Kozu. "I told you that you couldn't get away from me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

With Zula 

"Shadow's my real name." Katrina said. "I'm _fear." _

Zula had heard of this girl before. Zuko and that stupid water peasant that the boy was obsessed with supposedly defeated her. There were things that even Zula didn't understand about what went on through the past three months.

Nyla would understand what went on between them, because she was pretty much one of the center points as well. "So what can I do for you Katrina?"

"I was sent by my father, along with Zuko's twins, to help Zuko fail the Fire Ritual." She replied.

"I didn't know that the boy was even taking the test." Zula answered. "So who's your father?"

"The great Agni." Katrina answered. "I was to be one of the tests. The test of Fear of course, Kianna, his daughter was sent to help him with the test of trust."

"Did he pass?" Zula asked.

"As far as my knowledge he did." She replied. "Kozu is right now taking part with the strength test. He will also deal with part of the love test as well today. And to my knowledge he needs to pass that one to live."

Zula smirked. "My father failed that one. Why is he still living?"

"Because my father allowed him. It was all part of a bigger plot that is yet to be revealed to us yet." Katrina replied. "Until I tell you other wise I am a noble of the Earth Kingdom. And I am to be addressed appropriately."

"Understood." The answer came from the Fire Princess.

Zula showed _Fear_ to where she would be staying for the night. But of course Zhao had to show up and start arguing.

"Do you think it's wise if the girl stays in the royal tent?" He asked.

"Zhao, if I didn't think it was good for to stay there, then I would have put her there for the night." Zula snapped. "Now if you have a problem with that I suggest you go off and make sure we have plenty of supplies."

Zhao bowed before leaving the princess in peace. He officially hated that girl. And if he had his way he would marry her just for the throne. But he didn't so he would have to continue to wait until the Fire Lord gave him the permission he needed.

Zula didn't trust Zhao. Even though he was almost a general in her father's eyes it didn't mean squat to the princess' and prince who was working with him. Something about him gave her the idea that he was bad for the nation.

But of course she never said anything because of what happened to her brother. She was personally glad it happened to Zuko. That was she was going to be able to get the throne, after she was declared Nyla dead.

Zula decided it was best if she went into town to see if any of the locals had heard anything about her brother. Hopefully he was dead and everything would be perfect, but Zula knew better than to jump to conclusions like that.

"Uncle Iroh?" Zula asked blinking her eyes a couple of times to see her uncle standing there with a bounty hunter that Zhao had hired about three months ago. "Are you…" She couldn't even finish her question she was to grotesque by the thought.

"Ah, Princess Zula." Iroh said turning around. "It's great to see you again. I was wondering when I would see you. Tell me how is Nyla?"

"She left on a scouting mission and hasn't returned yet." Zula answered.

"Good to hear." Iroh seemed to be distracted. Zula already knew why. "This is Jun, she's a lady friend of Zuko's."

"We've already met, on several measures." Zula answered before Iroh could describe anything else to her. She paused to think it was just bothering her too much.

"Uncle Iroh, if I could ask you a question." Zula started.

"Ask away my dear." He replied.

"You're not dating her are you?" Zula blurted out the question before she had a chance to think about it.

"Why yes my dea…" Iroh was stopped by Jun clearing her throat.

"Princess Zula, your uncle and I have pressing matters to attend to." Jun started looking down at the old man. "More private matter that we wish to not talk about. And since all we came for is some chains we must be on our way."

"Yes, well hope to see you again soon, Princess Zula." Iroh said turning to leave.

Zula watched the very odd couple walk down the street. She felt like gagging at the thought of little Iroh's and Jun's running around the Fire Palace when Zuko was Fire Lord.

"That's wrong on so many levels." Zula said to herself. "And I honestly do not want to know what those chains are for." She turned on her heal and headed back to camp trying to get all the images of her uncle out of her head.

With Zuko

Zuko sat on the beach alone. Katara had truly left him, and there was nothing he could have done to stop her. He felt horrible for even letting her say that to him.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. "I've probably failed the love part by now. Oh great Agni why do I feel so betrayed."

Zuko let out a long sigh and fell back onto the ground staring up into the sky. He couldn't' deal with any more heartbreaks. He would be lucky if he could get through another one with Katara.

"So down in the dumps?" Aang asked leaning over the prince. "I've got the best thing to cheer you up!"

"What are you trying to sell me, Avatar?" Zuko asked not bothering to sit up. "Whatever it is I don't want it."

"Of course you do. It's to make you forget about Katara and everything she's done to you." Aang replied. "I couldn't help over hearing the fight you two had. Okay I think the whole surrounding area heard. Even Suki and Haru who are busy making out in the forest."

Zuko let out a groan. He didn't need to hear what too teens were doing. It reminded him too much of what him and Katara could have been doing together if they didn't have this fight. He closed his eyes and suppressed another moan.

"I can tell you need a girlfriend!" Aang said too cheerfully. "I want you to meet someone!"

Zuko opened his good eye and stared at the Avatar like he was crazy. "Whom in the world would you want me to meet?" He asked.

"My sister!"

Zuko finally sat up and looked at the Avatar wit the same expression. "Aang, you're a hundred and twelve years old. Your sister couldn't have survived."

"Oh but she did! And she's my twin and sixteen."

"What that doesn't make any sense." Zuko said trying to process everything had just happened in the last five or six seconds.

"Oh but she is." Aang answered. "She froze herself four years after I did. See when we were born the Avatar powers split, so she was born with half of the powers I was born with."

"Okay you're still not making any sense."

"Okay, lets try this. When an Avatar is born he receives all of the previous Avatar's powers, but is already a master at his own right?" Zuko nodded. "Well it's simple when me and Mei were born the power split. Giving her half and me half, creating two Avatars!" Aang said slowly making sure that the boy knew what was going on.

"So you have a twin sister that survived four years after you disappeared?" Zuko asked.

"Yup."

"Let me see."

"Mei!" Aang yelled.

A girl walked out from the bushes. She had long wavy light brown hair. Her eyes were much like her brothers, a grayish bluish color. Her skin was pale color much like Aang's. And you could see an arrow on her forehead and on her hands.

"And she's now older than you?" Zuko asked again.

"Yup. I'll let you two get to know each other." Aang said giggling slightly.

He pulled out his air scooter and got on it laughing as he rode off into the forest. Zuko tried to grab the boy but ended up falling face first into the mud.

Mei giggled slightly and leaned down by the prince. "You're sort of funny." She giggled.

"Go away. I don't want to date you."

"Oh but your so handsome." Mei said as Zuko got up and spit out the mud that was in his mouth.

"You don't understand, I'm going under a…" Zuko started.

"That requires a love test. I'm so ready to help you for that. I can be your lover." She giggled.

_And I thought the Avatar was an airhead. _Zuko thought.

There was a scream off in the distance and Zuko's head snapped up. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I've got to go. That's someone from my team." He took off into the forest leaving Mei where she stood.

With Red Spirit

Red Spirit was currently being chased by a sixteen year old. She wasn't in the mood and when a fireball hit her she knew that things were going to be harder than she expected.

Another fireball was sent flying past her head hitting a nearby tree. She was going to have to get out of the forest unless she wanted to see it get burned down. And at the moment she didn't want to see that.

"Give up! Kianna said you're strong. Boy was she wrong!" Kozu yelled jumping over a log.

She finally stopped as soon as they reached outside of the forest. She was ready; even if she had to fight to the death she would do it.

"I'm ready to take you on!" She said strongly.

Zuko ran up into the scene just in time. He had followed the sound of their running. He needed to see who was in trouble and why in the world they would scream.

_So you finally get to see the girl fight? _A voice in his head asked.

_**I'm not going to deal with you now. You've caused me problems in the past.**_

_Just admit it, you're anxious to find out who the girl is behind the mask is. _The voice continued to pester Zuko.

Zuko pushed the voice down and climbed up a nearby tree. He didn't want to be noticed by the two that he was fighting.

_Just a little longer, if they notice me or get into trouble I'll interfere. Until then I'm to stay hidden._ Zuko thought to himself.

Red Spirit took a fighting stance that resembled one of an Agni Kai's. She was ready for anything that the boy brought.

Kozu was the first to attack by launching two fireballs from his hands. The attacks didn't stop there; he quickly added a flamethrower from his foot. He was going to show this girl who was the better fire bender.

She quickly did a back flip to dodge the attack and when she landed on her hands she launched a flame from her feet. She wasn't going to back down so easily. Her years of training were going to pay off.

Kozu began to pace around the girl. He was thinking of an attack to do. But Zhao and his father taught him a number of attacks, so it would take a couple of minutes to think about which attack to use.

"Okay that's perfect." Kozu said smirking.

This statement caused Zuko to lean forward. He wanted to see what in the world the boy was doing. He was curious, Kianna had mentioned something about her twin brother and how Zuko liked him more. Was this the boy?

Kozu took in a deep breath and called a flame to his hand. After that he began to spin around in a circle, allowing the fire to encircle him.

Red Spirit looked up and moved her head up to see what the boy was doing. She didn't trust the attack at all. Zhao had shown it to her once causing her to get a dragon shaped burn on her back. He had then told her that the only person who knew this attack was her brother, and he was able to control it with ease.

Kozu stopped and thrust his foot forward. This launched the flame that was around his leg and caused it to make a flame wheel, bigger than the Red Spirit herself. This didn't end his attack. He continued to spin and then launched a phoenix type attack at the girl.

Red Spirit was hit and sent flying into a tree. She was seriously hurt and currently set a flame. Her mask was slowly burning off her face.

Zuko jumped down and ran over to the girl to see if she was okay. With a wave of his hand he put out the flame. "Hey, are you alright?" Zuko asked trying to move the girl's hands away from her face.

The mask fell from her face and when it hit the ground it shattered. Zuko looked down at it before trying again to remove her arms from her face.

"No I don't want the prince of the fire Nation to find out who I am." She whimpered.

"It can't be much worse than me betraying my nation to be with the one I love then having her dump you." Zuko smirked. "And on top of that I'm stuck doing a stupid ritual, because I was so stupid to actually think she loved me." He finished before leaning back on his heels.

"Now, let me see." Zuko said sternly.

Kozu was getting ready to launch another attack while they were talking. "So Mom doesn't love Dad any more. This must be the reason why the house is always in arugment." He said his fist flaming.

"Shut up!" Zuko hissed. "I'm in the mood for your crap. Your sister was right about you, you are a brat."

"Don't judge me. You raised me like that. Plus if you weren't desperate to prove to Mom that you loved her then you wouldn't have…" Zuko didn't allow the boy to finish his sentence because he launched a flame at him.

"I don't have time for your mouth. You know nothing about me or my problems." Zuko snapped. "You're just a kid."

"I've been through much more than you ever have been _Father._" Kozu said sternly.

Zuko let out a short growl before turning back to the girl before him. He let out a long sigh as he saw that she was gone. He did not have time to go hunting down the girl.

Kozu was sent flying past the banished prince. He wasn't even expecting the attack. Zuko's head snapped to look behind him. Before him he saw his sister.

"N-n-n-Nyla?" Zuko choked out.

K15: Yup. Nyla's the Red Spirit! And Katara doesn't want anything to deal with Zuko. You'll have to see why Zuko fails the Love test… Oh and if Mei seems like a Mary-Sue… I think that's is what she would be considered. Don't worry she's not. It's just her blondness showing throw. Trust me she's like Aang but somewhat like Katara. Hopefully this will get better. And hopefully today I'll get a new story posted up. Because I have a new idea that I have DJ to thank for. Yeah okay now I'm babbling. I hate when I do that. So until next time readers. Later. K15


	30. 6 Proving Strength

**K15: So the last new episode was great! I screamed when it ended! And when Zuko's ship exploded! And everything works out. So yeah now I'm babbling again. Oh yeah for people who do anonymous reviews I have bad news. I got a flame!**

**Aang: She loves all her reviewers. –Gasp- a flame!**

**Zuko: Big surprise.**

**Sokka: What's that got to do with anything?**

**Me: Quiet you two. You're getting on my nerves. I don't do well with flames, especially if they're talking about my grammar! I know my grammar is bad! If you don't like it, tough poopies. **

**Zuko: Tough poopies?**

**Me: Yeah my mom says it all the time. Plus I don't like to swear unless I'm really upset. Which isn't often. So, here's chapter 6. Enjoy and please review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! If I did… Iroh would have been kidnapped more often… -Starts laughing-**

Chapter 6 Proving strength

Zuko stared at his sister. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His sister was the Red Spirit. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his sister risking everything to get closer to the Avatar. It reminded him of something that he would do.

Kozu glared at the twins. He couldn't believe that his own father was ignoring him for some stupid sister, who was going to betray the Fire Nation anyway. He created a fireball and threw it at the back of the exiled prince.

Zuko ignored the attack and helped his sister up. "You know, it's rude to interrupt while people are talking. It's just plain down right disrespectful." Zuko said. "Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"She would have if she wasn't busy cheating on you." Kozu snapped.

Zuko spun around before glancing at his sister. "Shut up! If Katara and I are to get married, our life will be perfect!" Zuko yelled.

Kozu confused Nyla. "You know he's been giving me crap, brother." She said.

Zuko glared at the boy. "I'm not afraid of you. I not only beat your sister but I did beat Zhao." Zuko said. "And I don't care if you were trained by both me and him. There is no chance in hell that you can beat me."

Kozu smirked. "I doubt that. I highly doubt that."

Zuko took a stance and was ready to do everything necessary. He remembered his uncle's advice; fire bending comes from the breath not the strength. As he long as he kept that in mind everything would be all right.

Kozu was the first to attack the young prince. He swung his leg up and around and launched out flames as soon as it hit the ground. He wasn't about to back down from a fight, especially since he knew he could beat his father.

Zuko jumped over the flames and launched two more from his fist. It would be a pretty even match if Kozu were trained as he claimed he was. Zuko smirked as the young boy was flung back into a tree.

The future prince jumped up and launched a huge fireball at the future fire lord. Zuko rolled out of the way to avoid getting burnt again.

_Okay so maybe this guy is a little talented. _Zuko thought as he shot fire out from his foot. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with basic fire bending tricks. He had to try something new.

"Give me strength mom." Zuko whispered.

Zuko flipped over his son and hit him in the back with a flame from his foot. It still didn't do the trick. Zuko took in a deep breath before launching a flame whip at Kozu's head. Kozu ducked at shot a fireball at Zuko; who just jumped over it before launching another flame whip at the boy.

Nyla was starting to get worried. Her brother was fighting on her behalf. And after all the crap she caused with him in their last meeting, he still would protect her. She backed herself up against the tree as she watched the two boys throw fists of flames at each other.

With Katara

Katara was crying. She couldn't believe that she told Zuko all of that. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't see him any more. There was a bigger threat behind it. And it wasn't her brother, because he was still in love with Yue, the moon spirit.

"Why did you make me do it, Zhao?" Katara asked as two warm hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Because you're to keep your life. And since the prince has probably already killed himself," Zhao said wrapping his warm fingers around Katara's neck. "There's no possible reason for you not to marry me or the fire lord. You'd give the fire lord many more heirs."

"I will not be used as a concubine!" Katara yelled backing up away from him. "I will not be the Fire Lord's plaything!"

"If you wish to keep your life then you will be, whelp!" Zhao threatened.

_Where is Zuko when you need him?_ Katara asked herself.

A tear fell down her face and she looked at her hands. "Fine, I will do your bidding Admiral." Katara said almost inaudible.

"But first we must make sure that prince is dead. We don't want him coming back, now do we?" Zhao moved his fingers down Katara's shoulders.

"No sir." She replied.

"Good. I will be back at nightfall. Until then my dear." He said before leaving.

Katara fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't stand the pain any more. She knew that Zuko would be upset with her when he found out, but she wanted to save Aang's life and her brothers. So it was for a good cause.

"Yue, please help me." She prayed.

"So Katara, what's the matter my precious water bender?" Aang asked walking up to her.

"Nothing. I'm going to somewhere to be alone. Don't follow me." Katara snapped.

Aang grabbed the water-bending master by her arms and spun her around. He couldn't help it any more. He had to kiss her lips; so that's what he did.

Katara pushed the Avatar off of her. "I don't love you that way Aang. I love you as I do Sokka!" She ran off into the forest.

"Maybe there's a different way I can get her." Aang told himself jumping up into the trees.

With Sokka

Sokka was walking around the forest. He had not only set up the camp by his self, but he also got the sticks ready for the fire and fed Appa and Momo. He tried to get his mind on other things, other than the fact that Suki and Haru were somewhere deeper in the forest making out.

"Yue, I miss you my love." Sokka whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

_I know Sokka, but I'm always with you. _Sokka jumped at the voice. It sounded just like Yue's.

"I know Yue, but I want to be able to feel you again. Touch your lips." He felt stupid that he was talking to a spirit.

_There are things that are beyond my powers. _Her spirit replied.

Sokka laughed slightly. "Yue, I feel stupid talking to a dead person."

"But I'm not really dead Sokka, just like all the other spirit's I'm able to take on a mortal form. Though I'm unable to die." Yue said walking out the bushes.

"YUE!" Sokka said running up to her then hugging her. "I thought I lost you."

"Sokka, I said that I would always be there for you." Yue said wiping away his tears. "And I'm not going to lie."

"I wish we could be together." Sokka said looking away.

"If I gave you a gift would you except it?" Yue asked looking around nervously.

"What kind of gift Yue?"

"A gift that would defy the gods." Yue replied.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. He was confused for a moment and the realized what she was saying. "Yue, are you allowed to do that?"

"I have to give up my immortality to do it. But I love you that much. The Spirit of the moon has already given me permission for it." Yue said smiling.

"Are you sure you want to give it up for me?"

"Sokka, I love you more than anyone! Even more than my own people, you mean the world to me. And if you were to take me, I would be honored." Yue said looking down at her feet.

Sokka blushed slightly. "Here now? On the cold ground? Wouldn't that hurt you more?" He asked.

"Please Sokka, I love you."

"Yue, I would be honored." He replied kissing her passionately.

She returned the kiss just as passionately and backed him to a tree. She pointed to the tent that was set up. " Why don't we continue there?" She asked.

"Anything for you Princess Yue."

With Zuko

Zuko kicked Kozu across the face sending him flying against a tree. His thoughts were still focused on Katara. There had to be something to get him off the subject of the water tribe girl.

Kozu got up wiping a little bit of blood away from his mouth. He then launched a flame at Zuko. This caused all the memories of the _Agni Kai_ to come flooding back to him. He wasn't going to be beaten again by a second rate fire bender.

Zuko quickly reacted by blocking it. Before Kozu could react, the future Fire Lord kicked him over. He placed his foot on the younger boy's chest and launched a flame at him. But by the time it reached Kozu, he was gone. 

"Another test." Zuko snarled. "I hate them Agni."

Nyla looked at her brother like he had lost his mind. What was he talking about? She knew that he was being tested, but by the Great Agni himself? That was highly unlikely.

"Agni, I know you're around here somewhere. I want to know if I pasted this test." Zuko said looking around.

There was a flash of bright light and the next thing Nyla knew, her brother was on the ground, slightly glowing like Aang did when he went into the Avatar spirit.

**XXXXXX**

In the Spirit World

"Welcome back, my son." Agni said.

Zuko looked at the great Fire God and bowed slightly. "I must know, did I pass the test I was taking?"

"Yes, I can tell you're good with strategy and endurance, which all fall under the same category; endurance." Agni answered.

"Thank you sir." Zuko didn't know why he thanked the great god. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. After all, Agni was a great being.

"Though I have some bad news my young fire bender." Agni said.

Zuko looked up and was suddenly confused. "What do you mean?" It came out more firmly than he meant it to.

"You're currently failing the love test." Agni said.

Zuko face paled. "W-w-what?"

"Katara is slowly falling for another man. Though I think it's through lust not love."

"Please Great Agni, show me." Zuko said his voice slightly cracking.

"Very well. But you must not judge on what you see currently. What I'm showing you is from any point in time. Future, past, maybe even the present."

Zuko nodded as the pool of water separating them churned. He noticed the picture between them change into Katara. She looked somewhat more mature, but still had the same girlish face.

The fire prince gasped when he saw the picture clear. "Why did you show me this one?" Zuko asked turning his face away from the current scene.

"You asked me to show you one. This is what Kozu and Kia were talking about. This is taken from the future. She is giving herself willingly to Zhao, and last night she gave herself willingly to the Avatar." Agni said. "Since she broke your heart and married you for the wrong reasons, she's turned into a concubine."

Zuko shook his head. "No that's not true, that can't be my Katara. My water bender would never give herself willingly to anyone!" Zuko splashed the water to get rid of the scene before him.

"Her love for you is failing. Causing you to slowly drift away from her. Soon you will fail the love test. And all will be lost." Agni answered. "Now my son, go and talk to her. Other wise all hope is lost. And we do not want you to follow in your father's footsteps."

**XXXXXX**

Back in the living world

Nyla shook her brother gently. She needed to get him up and moving again. He still had things to do. And Nyla personally had a lot of things to explain to him. She shook him again, this time getting a moan out of the prince.

"Zuko!" She squealed.

"Nyla, you've got a lot of explaining to do. You could risk your life, and the crown. And I'm sure Mom would not be happy about that." Zuko weakly said.

Nyla smiled and looked up into the trees. "You may want to go find your girl. I have a feeling the Avatar is thinking of a plan to get her." Nyla said looking back into her brother's golden eyes.

"I've seen the way Aang looks at her. There's a longing. And it almost looks like his love is turning for lust. I don't want you to follow the same footsteps…"

"Dad did." He finished for her. "I know, Agni told me the exact same things. Nyla, I want you to go find the Avatar and tell him to tell his sister to meet me at the lake tonight. I have to talk to her. But not 'til the moon is high." Zuko looked up. "If there is a moon tonight."

Nyla nodded and left her brother's side to fulfill his request. She almost wondered why in the world he'd want to talk to the Avatar's sister. She shrugged it off. Hoping that things weren't going to get into trouble with him.

"Now to find Katara." Zuko said getting up and walking off.

**K15: This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I've been playing Zelda all this weekend so it didn't give me much time to work on this. Plus I've been on a writer's block. Oh if you can't tell by the AN at the beginning of this chapter part of it was written before the season finale. I wanted to get out before it ended. But again it comes down to the whole time consuming thing.  
Zuko: Don't forget writer's block**

**Me: That too. And I'm too lazy to change the AN. –Shrug- Oh well. Well here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Later. K15**


	31. 7 Talking about Love

**K15: Hi ya guys. Every thing's going great.**

**Zuko: Don't mind her she's on drugs. **

**Sokka: Kayko on drugs? She doesn't even take aspirin.**

**Me: You guys, would you stop talking so I can get my AN done?**

**Zuko/Sokka: Sorry.**

**Me: You better be. Okay guys. So Zuko's passed two of the tests that I've given him. He's got about three more before another fight with _Fear, _aka Katrina. I'm hoping to have another scene with Iroh this chapter. It's also been a hard week for me this week. A band concert the 15th so, I'm working for that. I'm hoping to finish the chapter tonight maybe tomorrow. That way I'm on time with an updation. Well Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own Avatar? If I did you'd see all my stupid ideas on T.V.**

Chapter 7 Talking about love

Zuko walked back to camp and shook his head as Sokka crawled out of the tent. He was all sweaty and out of breathe. "Do I really want to know what you and the moon spirit were doing?" He asked.

Sokka blushed slightly. "Is it that obvious I was with Yue?" He answered with another question.

Zuko pointed up to the night sky, there were only stars out. He smirked as he folded his arms. "You took away the moon. You're probably going to give up the first child to replace her."

Sokka's face paled. "Children?"

Zuko let out a short laugh. "Yeah, did you expect that when you took Yue, that there wouldn't be offspring involved? And since you took her from the destiny she was well destined for, the spirit's will require you're first…" He paused to think of something. "… Daughter." He finally said.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know how the spirits worked. But that fish is now gone. Not that I blame you. After all, I would take a spirit for my wife, if I wasn't obsessed with your sister." Zuko smirked. "Speaking of my water bender, have you seen her?"

Sokka shook his head. "After you guys had that argument she stormed off towards the lake. She's probably practicing her water magic." Sokka shrugged.

Yue poked her head out of the tent. She was currently dressed in Sokka's parka. "Prince Zuko, it's great to see you again."

Zuko bowed. "Princess Yue, I'm glad to see your health is well. You wouldn't happen to know where Katara is do you?"

"Yes, I do. She was talking to Aang, but then she stormed off." Came the reply.

Zuko nodded. "Any sense of direction she went off in?"

"She was at the lake Zuko. But why are you worried about a pathetic water tribe member?" Aang asked jumping down from the tree. "My sister is much stronger than Katara any day."

"Why are you forcing your sister down my throat, Avatar?" Zuko snapped. "Can't you see I do not like her?"

Aang smirked. "Why can't you see that Katara doesn't like you?" He walked around the fire prince. "After all, you're probably using her to get heirs."

"I would never use Katara." Zuko snarled. "She means the world to me!"

"By the way she treated you, I could swear that she didn't want you." Aang chuckled. "After all, I got the privilege to be her first."

Zuko shoved the Avatar against a tree. "Don't lie Avatar!" He barked. "It's not good to lie about her. Katara isn't a whore, she won't be passed around like a toy."

"Oh but it's true, she rode me like there was no tomorrow!" Aang smirked.

Sokka looked at the Avatar with a hatred that he never felt before. "My sister is smarter than that Aang. She would not give herself up to anyone because she's depressed." Sokka glared at the prince. "Though I'm not sure for Zuko. But I've already given my permission for her. Not you, Aang you don't have my blessing!"

Yue shook her head. _Katara told me herself she didn't feel anything for the Avatar. Even though that fortuneteller had told her a strong bender, Aang wasn't it. It was a just a silly schoolgirl crush that she had. _Yue thought.

Zuko hit Aang across the face. "That's the lowest thing you've done yet Avatar. Katara is not a prize to be talked about."

"You're jealous Zuko. Jealous it was me and not you." Aang continued to tread on thin ice that was melting quicker than he realized.

"I don't' believe it Avatar." Zuko said walking away from him.

"Believe it, she said that Zhao was next. You were last on her list." Aang smirked again.

Zuko spun around on his heel and launched fire at the Avatar. "Don't toy with me Avatar, I say Zhao die with my own eyes!" He roared. "I'm not one to mess with when I'm angry. So you stay away from me. I'm going to find everything out for myself!" He stormed off.

Sokka watched the angry prince storm off. "Aang stay away from Katara, she's my little sister and I have to protect her. I don't trust Zuko, but I know he'd do anything for Katara's sake." Sokka turned to the young air bender. "Please just don't do it."

"I don't have to listen to you." Aang snapped.

"Aang, stay away from my sister. I don't care if you're my best friend and have Katara's interests at heart. It's not what she wants! I can see it in her eyes!" Sokka pulled Yue closer to him. "Now get out of my sight!" 

Aang nodded before leaving. He was going to have Katara in his arms and was going to get Zuko out of the way. Even if it took him all summer to do it.

"Yue, I need to know something. Is Katara really going around…" Sokka began to ask.

Yue shook her head. "No Sokka, she isn't. It's not like her. She's still in love with Prince Zuko, just she's hiding her true feelings because of an outside force." She explained.

Sokka nodded. "I guess we should fix dinner, because I'm sure Katara, Zuko, Aang, Momo, Suki, and Haru are going to return hungry."

Yue laughed. "I guess your right Sokka."

With Katara

Katara splashed the water and looked away. She had been crying since she had talked with Zhao. She cared about Zuko, but didn't want to put him in any danger. After all, she cared for him that much.

"Katara?" Zuko asked pushing his way through the bushes. "Are you all right? I feel that there's something that's drifting. Our love, it's not the same."

Katara wiped away her tears and turned to meet the fire prince's face. "No, there's nothing going on between us."

Things ran through her memory. Every kiss he gave her, every hug, everything he ever did to her. She suddenly got home sick and suddenly found herself missing the old times while training Aang for water bending.

"You miss it don't you?" Zuko asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything, but most of all I miss the contract we had with the Fire Nation. That's why we stayed out of the war for so long. It was broken as soon as the raid hit." Katara explained.

"You had a contract with the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked he knew that she wasn't going to look him in the eyes.

"My brother and I were engaged with the Fire Siblings. Me I was engaged to you, and Sokka, well he was engaged to Zula I believe." Katara explained. "You and your sister came out for a visit to make sure that you wanted to get married."

"That's when Zhao killed both your mother and mine." Zuko said the haunting image of Zhao burning his mother's skin until it reached her bone,

"My father called off the engagement right away." Katara finished. "But most of all I missed when we would fight. If you never kidnapped me, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have fallen for you and if I did my brother would have talked me out of it."

Zuko looked over her shoulder at the fire. "There's a proverb that my uncle told me while I was growing up."

"What was that?"

"It was shortly after my Aunt Kira died." Zuko started. "He said, 'there are many fish in the sea, and you can keep trying to catch one, but when one swims willingly into your net you better take that one. There may be not another chance for that fish'."

"My mother used to say there are many peach blossoms on a tree and not all of them bloom at the same time, and when one was picked that hadn't bloomed it would open up and be the most beautiful one there." Katara turned around and looked at Zuko.

"I can't fail this love test. You're my one true love." Zuko said raising her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm not a prize, I'm not your prize for your love test." Katara pulled herself out of Zuko's grip. "All you care about is yourself and this stupid ritual!"

"Katara, that's not true and you know it." Zuko barked. "So stop lying to your self and others. Because it's starting to get old!"

Katara threw her arms around Zuko and just clung to him. "Zuko, I'm sorry. I can't see you any more. You're just not the person I love any more."

Zuko pushed Katara out to arms length. "Your eyes tell me differently. I can tell that you're madly in love with me."

With Iroh

Iroh walked the halls of the ship. He just had the best time of his old life. Though, he felt like was betraying his wife by not staying loyal to her.

"She dead Iroh." He told himself. "She would want you to move on."

_Yes but to a young person? That rape right there General. _

"No it isn't. She wanted it; she's twenty-six anyway. There's not much of an age difference." He felt odd talking to himself like that.

_Yeah a good twenty years, that's still rape. _

"It's only rape if the person your with doesn't want it." He told himself.

Iroh continued to walk down the hall. He hadn't seen his nephew or niece for days. He was starting to get lonely. That and he was starting to get worried about what was going on with Zuko's ritual. After all, his brother failed that test. (**K15: Not Zuko's brother, but Iroh's brother, Ozai.**)

"Prince Zuko, where every you are, I hope you're okay." Iroh sighed leaning on the railing of the deck.

Lieutenant Jee walked out to see the old man talking to himself. "General Iroh, are you alright sir?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "I'm sure Prince Zuko is fine."

"I'm sure he is too Lieutenant, it's just he took the fire bender's ritual. I'm sure that he's fail something by now." Iroh turned to the lieutenant. "Did I ever tell you that my nephew is the Chosen One?"

"So his test is going to be harder than anyone else's." Jee said confirming that he knew that Zuko was the chosen one. "And his love portion?"

"The hardest one of them all." Iroh replied. "My niece is the only one, other than that water tribe girl, who will be able to help him."

"Sir, is that Nyla or Zula?"

"Nyla, his twin. When Mei, Zuko's mother, had them she said it was her proudest moment yet. She knew these twins would prove something that no one would be able to." Iroh explained. "I remember her wanting them to stay out of Zhao's clutches, she felt that he was a bad influence for them."

"And Nyla is in his grasp isn't she?" Jee asked.

"Yes, and if there is something that Zuko knew, is his sister is part of him." Iroh said looking back out towards the sea. "I just hope she's doing everything in her power to rescue him."

"I'm sure she is."

With Katrina

She had a plan. It was perfect, that boy was so gullible and so in love with the water tribe girl, he'd fall for anything. Even if it put his own life in danger, and from losing the last battle with the prince she knew his biggest fear was losing Katara.

Zhao paced the camp back and forth. He was waiting for Zula to return from her trip to the market. He needed that stupid princess here, other wise he couldn't do anything without her.

"What are we waiting for Admiral?" Katrina demanded to know.

"Huh? We're waiting for the princess. Lord Ozai insisted that I did nothing without the permission of the Princess of the Fire Nation." Zhao explained.

"Of course makes so much sense." She walked away from the admiral. She couldn't put up with him any more.

Once she was out of the camp, Katrina looked around for something, or more like someone. "MEI!" She yelled.

"Yes my master." Mei said jumping down from the trees.

"How is the prince? Is he falling in love with you yet?" Katrina asked.

"No, not yet. I'm getting closer though." Came her reply. "Any day I can convince him to leave that water bender."

"Good, my father is going to be happy." Katrina said looking over her shoulder. "I've got work to do, so when you get the chance get that boy to you. I want you to report to me soon."

"I will do Shadow." She said before jumping back into the trees.

Katrina smirked and headed back into the campsite. She was almost ready to do her part of the ritual. She just needed some time to prepare. Then Zuko would surely lose his life.

**K15: Okay guys. I feel like this next part is important to the story. You must know what happened since both Kianna and Kozu failed, okay they didn't fail. Oh just read this next part. After all, I want you guys to see how different the future in since Zuko failed the love section of the ritual. And it's probably the only time you'll see them until the fourth section of the story. –shrug-**

With Kozu and Kianna (So sometime in the future like in sixteen years old)

Kozu walked the palace looking for Kane. He needed to find that boy. After all, it was his only way of communicating with Zhao. He needed to tell the private that he failed his part of getting his father to forget about the water bender.

"Prince Kozu, the Fire Lord wishes to see you." A servant said bowing. "He's waiting for you in the throne room. May I ask what happened to your face?"

"Training accident." Came the reply.

The young prince's face was now scarred much like his father's. And it was his entire fault too, if he didn't want to do Zhao's duty and break his parents up and get rid of his parents and sister so bad, then maybe he still would have still had a bad life.

"I'll be leaving sir."

"You do that." Kozu spun around on his heel and walked over to the throne room. His father was going to yell at him. He jus knew it.

"Fire Lord Zuko you called me?" Kozu asked shutting the door behind him.

Zuko lowered the flames down and walked to the boy. "Yes I did my son. I've heard that you've been traveled to the past."

"Kianna did it to!" Kozu blurted out suddenly. "I don't see why I should get punished because of something she did too."

"Now who said I was going to punish you?" Zuko demanded.

"Sorry Father." The prince bowed his head.

"You nearly ruined what was going on between the Fire and Water Nations." Zuko barked. "I don't want you to do any more training with Zhao."

"But Kia's allowed to see Tang? I think that's unfair!" Kozu growled.

"Kianna has already been talk to." Zuko said.

"That stupid half peasant doesn't know anything." Kozu hissed.

"Don't talk about your sister that way!" Zuko snapped.

"Why so you can worship that stupid girl even more? I can talk about her and my stupid mother any way I want!" Kozu yelled.

Zuko pulled back his arm and hit his own son across the face knocking him down to the ground. "You will not talk about Katara that way! Especially in my presences!" Zuko yelled.

"I can now see why Kero left! You probably treated him the same way you did me and Kia!" Kozu wiped blood away from his mouth. "I'm not afraid of you. I came this close from defeating you back in the past!"

"And you have the scar to show that you failed." Zuko snarled. "You're just a failure."

"Zuko that's enough!" Katara yelled walking into the throne room. "I want you to leave our son alone."

"How do I even know if that's our son? He could be the Avatar's child!" Zuko snarled looking away from the Fire Lady. "After all, you couldn't keep your hands off the boy."

"You know nothing about mine and Aang's relationship!" Katara screeched. "You're just like your father! A cold heartless bastard!"

"Don't talk to me that way wench!" Zuko hit Katara across the face. His face softened when he realized what he did. "Oh my gosh, Katara I'm so sorry."

Katara rubbed her cheek where he hit her. "I should have listened to my brother all those years ago. I should have stayed in the South Pole. I knew you wouldn't be better than your father." Tears began to swell in her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"Katara, I do." Zuko was pleading now. "I love you with all my heart."

"Then, start showing it damn it! You're royalty, you should treat me better than this." Katara yelled. "You've only been treating me like a concubine! It's been the same way for years!"

Zuko pulled Katara into his arms and looked at his son. "Your uncle is training Kianna, I suggest you go do some training too."

"Yes Fire Lord." Kozu said bowing before heading out a different door than he came.

"Can you ever forgive me Katara?" Zuko asked.

"No, I don't think I can this time. Because you only cared about yourself and what was going on in the Nation I can't stay with you any more. I'm taking Kianna, that way she can grow up and master water bending. Maybe Master Pakku is still alive. He can teach her water bending. If not I'm sure I can."

"Katara, you can't leave me." Zuko pleaded. "I still need you."

"Yeah for a toy!" Katara pushed herself out of his arms. "That's all you've used me as since you proved your love for me about sixteen years ago!"

Zuko turned away from Katara. "If you leave me, it will not stop me from declaring war again. And this time I will kill that fish! I'm stronger than my uncle, and you're just a stepping stone."

"Do it. I dare you to." Katara growled. "Sokka and I will be ready with the greatest warriors that the Water Tribes have to offer. And I will personally kick your ass."

Zuko walked back towards the throne. "Get out of my sight wench." He sat down on the throne and raised the firewall back. "I don't want to see you again."

"The feelings mutual." Katara hissed walking out of the room.

Zuko heard the door slam and looked at the notebook besides his throne. He looked through pictures and began to cry. He had messed everything up by worrying about passing the ritual rather than letting things come naturally.

"It's all my fault." Zuko said throwing the book over the firewall. "I'm such a failure, like my father told me."

With Katara (**K15: Okay guys this is back in the past. Sorry if I confused you**)

"I don't love you any more Zuko!" Katara yelled. "I don't care what the hell happens to you, I don't care if you capture Aang, restore your honor end this war and get married to some whore and create tons of heirs! But I will not be that girl!"

Zuko grasped Katara by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You want to know something. I'm doing this for you! This ritual is supposed to bring your family honor. You're the only thing I care about!" Zuko exclaimed. "If you don't care for me any more then I have no reason to continue on with this ritual any more.

"Can't you see how much I care for you? That I would die for you?" Zuko finally let go of Katara and turned to the side. "I guess not. You don't see what I'm doing this ritual for. My father was right. I was going to follow in his footsteps."

Katara looked at the prince and stormed off towards the camp. She was sick of seeing his pathetic face. She didn't want any more to do with him. After all, he was a fake and was only in the trip for himself. Dinner was going to be an awkward moment. Maybe she would be able to get through it, without talking to Zuko.

Later that night

Katara sat down next to Yue; it was great to have the princess back with her. She looked at Nyla who had informed the group that she was the Red Spirit and she was trying to help them do whatever it took to defeat the Fire Lord.

"It's great to have some girls to travel with." Katara said looking at Suki, Nyla, and Yue. "After all, guys aren't as much fun to talk to."

Suki looked at Haru and offered him a smile. "I'm just glad that Sokka met such a nice girl." Suki laughed slightly. "I was starting to get worried that he'd never find a girl."

Yue blushed slightly. "Well, our love is immortal." Those were the only things she could say without giving away too much of their previous activities. "I couldn't stay the moon spirit without my one true love."

Nyla glanced at Katara and tipped the girl slightly to the left. "Come on Katara, you've got to have some sort of romantic story." She said looking over at her twin brother. "You tamed the beast in Zuko, after all."

Katara looked over at Zuko and shook her head. "No I've got nothing." She replied. "I just wish things would go back to normal, when he was chasing us."

Suki placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to miss him Kat." She said. "But obsessing over him and hiding it from yourself and your friends is not healthy."

"Neither is liking Haru." Yue giggled as Haru started to show off his earth bending to Aang.

Katara let out a long sigh. "Why do boys have to be so stubborn?"

"Because, it's part of them. They probably have to read How to be a Guy every night before going to bed." Nyla said. "And the answer to your question is probably found on page sixty two, section four, paragraph thirty two, subsection 'b'."

"Yeah, it's right next to the part where they activate their hormones every time they see a pretty girl." Suki laughed.

Katara let out another long sigh. "I feel like I'm in a horrible nightmare that I can't wake up from." She looked down at her food wishing that Zuko were on a ship somewhere and not across from her.

With the Guys

"Can you believe her? She blew me off sixty times!" Aang let out a scream in frustration. "I swear she doesn't get the hint that I like her."

Zuko looked at the last air bender. "Maybe if you didn't force yourself onto her." Zuko said. "Just let her do whatever for once."

"Maybe you should take your own advice Zuko." Sokka said sitting down next to the prince. "After all, Katara's old enough to take care of herself."

"I know, but I feel like I should be there with her. I think it's love, but every time she turns away from me I think that I just have stupid crush on her." Zuko said looking down at his notebook.

Haru put his hand Zuko's shoulder. "You shouldn't be worried about what the water bender thinks. I thought forever that Katara liked me, but she was never going to return to me, so I had to move on. I traveled to Kyoshi and found Suki."

"Yeah Suki's one great girl." Sokka said. "I know from experience that she's a great warrior too."

Aang sat on a tree branch. "Why do girls have to play hard to get?"

"It's simple, they don't want boys to know that they like 'em." Zuko replied. "Having a twin sister does that to you, you can almost know everything about a girl."

"Just having a sister does that to you Zuko." Sokka said. "I know almost everything about girls, the way they think, what they do when they play dolls and house. It's not pleasant. They're more mature than us."

"Doesn't surprise me." Haru answered.

"I heard from the monks that girls have a two year maturity level than we guys do." Aang said hanging upside down from the branch.

"Yeah I think my uncle told me that one too." Zuko said taking his ink and began to sketch Katara. "I can't understand why she can't see how much I love her."

"They say love's blind. And you can see nothing else." Sokka answered. "There might be a bigger force interfering."

"So how was Yue?" Zuko asked not really paying attention to anything but his sketch. "You two could be heard for miles."

Sokka blushed slightly. "It's not really something to brag about."

Haru smirked. "Awww little Sokka's growing up." He teased. "Next thing we'll now is he'll have grandkids by the time he reaches thirty."

"I better not!" Sokka said. "I'm not even ready for children yet!"

"You should have done anything yet!" Aang said. "I mean the monks never did."

Zuko smirked. "Doesn't surprise me. Where were the girls located, if you lived with all boys?" Zuko took some more ink on the end of his quill. "You need two to create a child."

Sokka hit Zuko on the head. "Would you shut up Princey?" Sokka demanded. "How many times have you been in bed with a girl?"

"None, every time my father would try to teach me what a Fire Lord does to pleasure himself I'd go find my cousin." Zuko looked at the warrior. "After Yan died, I went to train with Uncle. I never really received that lesson. I was too smart for my father."

"So, a prince does learn that lesson." Haru said. "That always was my biggest question."

"Drop it." Zuko snarled. "I don't want to talk about what kind of lessons a prince has to go through. Half of them are useless anyway."

Sokka looked over the prince's shoulder. "You draw?"

"Yeah, my favorite subject is landscapes, it wasn't until I found out that I was the Chosen One, then I found out I could draw humans." Zuko replied looking up at Katara. "It's a princely lesson I had to do, and the only one I liked. And I begged my father to continued."

Aang nodded and glanced over at the girls. "Sometimes I wonder if girls have their own language."

"They do, why do you think they travel in groups." Zuko said looking at the Avatar. "I should bring to the Fire Nation, it would be great for you to try to get a date for one of the royalty dances. It's almost impossible to get a date with all the giggling and stuff."

Aang smiled. "Hey Zuko, I'm sorry for trying to hook you up with my sister."

"That's not a problem Aang. I'm used to the whole forced dating thing." Zuko said finishing his picture. "What do you guys think?"

Sokka was the first to answer. "You've got everything perfect about her. Even her smile." Sokka complimented.

"I like it!" Aang exclaimed.

"The very likeness of Katara." Came Haru's answer.

"Good because I like it to." Zuko let out a long sigh. "Maybe one of these days, I can get her to smile like that." Zuko said more to himself than the other boys.

**K15: Okay guys. This is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out since school started up again. Don't expect these too often. I've got a band concert tonight so I really wanted to get it out before hand. So don't forget to review. I live off reviews. Not flames, they scare me. –Shrug- so, until next updation. Later. K15**


	32. 8 Forget about Love

**K15: Okay guys here's chapter what am I on now? Eight? **

**Zuko: Kayko's all right I swear she is.**

**Me: Don't worry about me Zuko, just a little tired. **

**Zuko: I'm not worried about you.**

**Me: Good to know. Okay guys so here's the big chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Zuko: Where I die? **

**Me: NO!**

**Zuko: Where I fail the love test?**

**Me: Now that I can't tell you. You'll just have to read. –Shrug- Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Have I mentioned yet I don't own Avatar? I haven't? Well, I don't own it.**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 8 Forget about Love

Zuko was the last one to fall asleep that night. He sat there praying to whatever gods would listen to him. He only had a few more tests left, but that didn't mean it was going to get any easier.

The love was supposed to be the hardest out of all of them. It was also supposed to be the longest lasting. But before the love portion came you had to pass everything else. And right now Zuko had passed, faith, or trust, and endurance. He still had to go.

Zuko put out the fire at the girl's side of the camp and made sure everyone had an adequate number of blankets on them. He slumped back over to the boy's side. He should have been sleeping next to Katara, but since this whole thing was going on he wasn't.

He put out the other campfire, before laying on his sleeping bag. He stared up at the stars and wondered what his mother, his aunt, and his cousin could be doing at this moment. Were they looking at the same stars he was? Or was it a different set from where the stood. After all, all three of them were dead. He offered a silent pray to them before wrapping a blanket around them, and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Spirit World

Mei paced back and forth from the pool, where she had been watching her son grow up for the past six years. She really missed her little boy terribly, and watching him get punished for standing up what he believed in only made her angrier that she wasn't down there to protect him.

Mei had long black hair that was pulled back into a traditional ponytail, she had changed the style a bit by adding braids to it, and allowing a few hair strands to fall down in front of her face. Her eyes were a bright gold, much like her own sons.

"Don't worry Aunt Mei, Cousin Zuko, is doing well for himself."

"I don't know; I'm just worried about my son." Mei replied. "I'm just worried that he'll father in his footsteps Yang."

"I understand Aunt Mei." He said bowing.

Yang is a strong built boy with black hair that is pulled up into a topknot. His eyes were just like his father's; a dark gold color. He was slightly taller than Zuko would be now, that was if he was still alive.

"He won't Mei." Came his mother's reply. "You know Zuko as well as I do. There's no way that he could fail the love test. He's such a loveable person."

"Look, I'm really worried, Kira. It's only natural for a mother to be worried about her son." Mei replied.

Kira of course was Iroh's wife; she had died shortly after Yang did. Though it was because Ozai had killed her for speaking out against a punishment he gave Nyla. She had long beautiful dark brown hair and here eyes were a hazel color.

"I'm not worried about Yang." Came her reply.

"Yeah, well that's because he's dead."

"I resent that!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry, I know it's not your fault. It's actually Ozai's."

"So how come you married him?" He asked.

"An arrange marriage." Was her short reply. "I actually wanted to marry Iroh, he was the nicer of the two. But your mother just had to get to him first."

"It's not my fault!" Kira scolded. "I told you that you could marry him. But you have that stupid honor."

"I got it from my father."

Yang walked away from the two arguing women. He really didn't want to get in their way, just in case they started using their bending. Plus, if he told something that Iroh had told him, then he would have an easier time understanding Katara.

"Where are you going?" Mei asked turning to the boy.

"I'm going to visit my cousin. Avatar Roku said that one is able to visit the living on any solstice. It's currently the spring solstice." Yang replied. "Or the Vernal Equinox."

"I don't know, what would your father say about this?" Mei asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's simple. He'd be proud of me. Plus, Zuko needs a little common sense anyway." Yang smirked.

"Are you going to talk to Iroh after words?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that you'd like the fact that he's been obsessed with tea, and younger women." Yang said.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have a talk with that man of mine."

Mei smirked as the two of them walked off. Maybe if she could talk some sense into Katara then they could get back together. That way her son could live happily ever after. If that was even possible for the young prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Zuko's dream

_He was walking through a forest. Zuko knew almost immediately that he was back in the Fire Nation. But there was something he had yet to do, something that he felt was missing in part of his life. _

_The moonlight crossed the young prince's face and it gave him enough light to see. He felt if he used his fire bending than that would give away his position to troops that were probably surrounding his area. _

_A lone wolf howled off in the distance. "He's lonely." Zuko muttered, know exactly how that poor wolf felt._

"_Actually, he's separated from his mate." Came a voice from in the tree._

"_Same difference." Came the sharp reply._

"_Actually, if you're lonely you can find another, but when you're separated from your mate, then you can't." Yang said jumping down from the tree._

"_Yang," Zuko breathed. "It's been four years since I last saw you." _

"_Yeah don't remind me." Yang looked away from his younger cousin. "I really don't need to be reminded that." _

"_Sorry."_

"_I don't need your pity. I don't want your pity." The older boy snapped._

"_Yin misses you." Zuko said suddenly trying to change the subject, but it didn't work too well." _

"_I figured as much."_

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."_

"_Vernal Equinox. The Spring Solstice." Yang replied. "I came to warn you, that if you hate your father as much as your heart says you do, then I suggest you talk to Katara, and see what the hell is going on between you two."_

"_Have you visited Uncle yet?" _

"_No, Mom was going to. I was supposed to talk sense into you. It doesn't seem to be working."_

"_It's not my fault I'm stubborn." _

"_You know if you let Katara into your life," Yang started._

"_I'm trying to! But that stupid water bending peasant won't let me!" Zuko yelled turning his back to the former wannabe prince._

"_There's a great force behind this. You'll just have to figure out what it is before it's too late." Yang looked up at the sky and saw the sun rising. Even though it was just a dream, he had already spent too much time there. "Look, I've got one more stop to hit before talking to the Great Agni. Take care cousin." He bowed before walking deeper into the forest. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

End dream

Zuko came back to reality slowly. Though when he was fully awake, he still didn't realize what he was supposed to do. _I've tried everything, there's nothing that can show Katara I love her. _The young prince thought.

_Just try being yourself. _The wind whispered.

Zuko smirked and walked over to the young water bender master. He had to be extremely cautious, considering she insisted that the girls slept over by the water. And he knew why too. In case perverts, like Sokka or Aang, come and bother them.

The exiled prince let out a long sigh before crouching down and admiring the girl he cared so much about. She rolled closer to his touch, and let out a long sigh before, grasping her pillow tighter.

"I wonder if Mother has reached her dreams yet." He asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Katara's dream

_Katara ran through the forest, she couldn't get away from Zhao. She wasn't afraid of him in particular, but she was afraid of what he could do. Especially if he found out that Katara was seeing more and more of Zuko. _

"_Get back here you water peasant!" Zhao yelled. _

"_NO!" Came her snappy remark. _

_There wasn't enough moonlight out tonight for her to see exactly where she was going. So naturally she tripped over a root that was sticking up. _

"_Lady Katara, over here." A voice said. _

_The young water bender master looked up and over to where the voice came from. There was a girl standing in a red armor, she looked strangely like Zuko. Though she couldn't be him, due to the fact she was a girl. _

"_Hurry, I'm sure you don't want to get caught by a barbaric man like Zhao." She said pulling Katara into a tree. _

"_Okay. I really don't know what to say. Thanks I guess." Katara said unsure of what to do._

"_I'm Lady Mei of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I was." Mei introduced. "But that's not why I'm here. It's about my son, Zuko."_

_Katara gave the women before her a gentle smile. "I know I've got to follow my heart, listen to the gods, and believe every word that comes out of Zuko's mouth. I know already." Mei gave Katara a look like the water bender was crazy. "You missed my mother by about ten minutes."_

"_Oh."_

"_Look, it's not like I don't love Zuko. I really do, but it's just that Zhao is more powerful, and has more respect with the Fire Lord." Katara tried to explain._

"_The man I married all those years ago was not a cold heartless monster. When I first married him, he could barely fire bender. That's beside the point. My point is, you must talk it out with Zuko, he'll understand more than you think." Mei explained. _

"_Look, he only cares about himself. That stupid ritual is messing with the man I feel in love with. Now he only cares about what happens in the end." Katara snapped._

"_You must understand, my dear, that Zuko is a kind hearted soul, and he figures that this is the best for not only him, but his future family as well." Mei tried to calm Katara down. _

"_Yeah right." She scoffed. _

"_He cares for you deary. And no matter what happens, no matter how much of a stuck up snob that boy is, he will always care for your well-being." Mei said putting her hands on the shoulders of the young girl. "I know my boy is like that." _

"_I just don't know he just doesn't show it very much." _

"_He left the safety of his ship for you. And he's betraying his father because of you. And he loves you. And whether or not you like it, he's doing everything for you. Now, wake up and tell this boy about Zhao!" Mei commanded._

"_Yes Mei." Katara said looking down at her hands. "I don't know if I'll get a happy ending though."_

"_My son, never did like a happy ending, especially if the prince got the princess." Mei laughed._

"_I'm glad I'm not a princess then." _

"_But you are in his eyes." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End dream

Katara slowly opened her eyes; standing right above her was the prince. She offered him a smile and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, well except for her and Zuko. "I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"That's more or less why I came over here." Zuko said helping the girl off the ground.

They began to walk around, the moonlight being their only source of light. They just needed to enjoy each other's company for a while, maybe a little time to get their thoughts in order.

"Zuko, I'm sorry that I've been treating you like crap for the past couple of days." Katara said, finally looking out to the lake that they had been walking around.

The love struck prince grabbed his water bender's hand. "There's something that's going on behind the scenes, so to speak, isn't there?" He asked.

Katara nodded. "I'm protecting you."

"Who is it?" He asked.

"General Zhao."

Zuko looked down at the girl. "Zhao has been dead for several months. Shortly after Yue gave her life for that fish."

"He survived; I was the first one he hunted down. I was supposed to forget everything and give him information about you. If I didn't, he'd kill not only Aang and Sokka, but also me as well. He said after he did that, he would hunt you down and cause you pain."

"It still sounds kind of selfish. But I can see that you're doing this for your brother and best friend." He glanced away from his only love.

"He also said that he would rape my dead body in front of you. Then kill you slow and painfully." Katara said tears forming in her eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense." Zuko said shaking his head. "I saw with my own eyes that man be dragged under the water."

"It's not that he's alive that I'm afraid of, it's the fact that he will go through with every one of his threats if I don't do everything he says." Katara sniffled.

"Don't worry about that man."

"I can't help it. But you're still selfish."

"I'm trying to solve that problem." Zuko joked. "I have good reasons. I want to make the best of my life, and I don't want to screw up because I'm in love with the prettiest water bender in the world."

Katara smiled as she felt the blood rush to her face. "Zuko, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Kat, I must know what is going through that brain of yours." Zuko said tilting her chin up. "For Agni's sake I'm not a damn mind reader!"

"I know, but just talking to you I'm putting you in risk."

"How much do you love me?"

"With everything that I have. I'd die for you." Katara admitted truthfully.

"And what if I said I don't believe you."

"Then I would have to answer by saying, _you're a damn fool if you don't." _Katara replied.

"Then I'm a damn fool." Zuko said. "I fell in love with you."

Katara looked up into the prince's eyes and she could tell that he was telling the truth. But there was a part that refused to believe him; the part that Zhao had corrupted.

"I don't know if it will work." Katara said, looking away.

"What do I have to do? Kidnap you?" Zuko demanded. "You didn't have a problem with it when we were on the ship. You love to receive my kisses, my tender words, everything about my words."

"Zuko, things are different."

"I swear don't want any trouble."

"You've got trouble by saying no to me." Zuko gripped Katara's arms tighter. "I get everything I want! And by everything I mean everything! Damn it Katara, I'm a prince, I can have women line up to have a turn in my bed."

"I'm not like any girl though. I've gotten to see the real you." Katara said pulling her arms out of his hold. "You're a selfish prick."

"Look, Katara, I'm practically throwing myself on the ground for you!" Zuko yelled. "I'd do anything for you!"

"Then, start showing it damn it!" Katara snapped. "What I see before me is a boy filled with lust. And only cares about whether or not he gets the throne of the Fire Nation!"

"What happened to the innocence of this conversation?" Zuko demanded. "What happened that sweet little girl I fell in love with?"

"You never fell in love with a sweet little girl. You fell in love with a girl with her own opinions." She barked. "And I can clearly see the real you."

"So have you said before."

"You know what _Prince _Zuko. You thought you could boss me around, like one of those…" She stopped to search for the right words. "Mary Sues! Well guess what _Your Majesty, _you found the exact opposite."

"Look, I don't care about those girls." Zuko tried to reason, not even about to question where she got the word _Mary Sue. _"They are a dime a dozen. You're a brilliant girl that I wouldn't trade for even the Avatar. And I was a fool to believe I could use you any differently." His eyes widened at the last statement. That had come out totally wrong. And he was able to tell by the way Katara's expression changed.

"Oh so now I'm only going to be used for your own pleasure?" She demanded. "You know what Prince Zuko, I hope you fail this test." She pushed the boy into the water then froze it. "I don't ever want to see your ugly face again." She quickly incased him in an ice block.

She walked up to it and tapped it. "Have fun trying to find a girl who will succumb to your every command. Because I will not be your play thing any longer."

Zuko watched the girl walk off back towards camp. "Fine!" He yelled. "I don't need you either!"

With those words he felt like the whole world came crashing down on him. He knew that Agni had heard those words. And they were truthful too, which made the pain he just felt even more real. He looked down at his hands, _what have I done? I've caused my own downfall. _

"And I hope you rot in hell!" Katara's final yell came.

Zuko being the kind of guy who just had to get the last word in yelled, "I hope you become a concubine to an abusing freak, like Zhao, and maybe you'll understand how much I _used_ to love you!"

His heart cracked and he fell to the ground. He wasn't even going to try to melt his incasing. Because every word that came out of his mouth at the end was truthful, he looked up and saw Agni standing before him.

"You've failed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K15: Okay guys my goal was to do one last updation before 2005 ended. And by my clock I succeeded.**

**Zuko: She's in Mountain Time Zone. **

**Me: Yeah, and it's about 8:30. So yeah. **

**Zuko: How could you make me fail!**

**Me: I have plans for you yet Zuko. But I can assure that Zuko's life goes down hill from here. So if you guys can think of any good punishments for the young fire bending prince, let me know and I'll include it in my story. I'll even give you credit. After all, my readers need to say what happens. And no I'm not going to have Zuko run and apologize to Katara. **

**Zuko: Okay I'm out of ideas. **

**Me: So Happy New Year guys. Later. K15**


	33. 9 There's hope left for the hopeless

**K15: I bet you all are wondering if there's hope for Katara and Zuko?**

**Zuko: Hope comes from even the dimmest of places.**

**Me: -turns to Zuko- have you been going through your uncle's proverb book again?**

**Zuko: Of course not. I remember Katara telling me that once. Before you had her incase me in an ice block!**

**Me: Sorry, I had to do it! Don't worry faithful readers! Katara is on her way!**

**Zuko: To what? Zhao? **

**Me: Why do you have to be so down sided?**

**Zuko: I'm not. I'm just saying there's not a single ounce of hope left.**

**Me: Don't count your chickens before they hatch Prince Zuko.**

**Zuko: Now you've been going through my uncle's proverb books. **

**Me: Yeah. Anyway please read and enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Avatar? Is Zhao still dead in the series? Is the series every going to be new? No I really don't own Avatar. If you answered yes to any of those questions, other than the last one, then well… I dunno. Just read people.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter 9 There's hope left for the hopeless.

Iroh's dream

_Iroh was pacing his room, he knew that he had done wrong. He was unfaithful to his wife; he really should go get some help. _

"_Iroh, unfaithful to your wife is an understatement." Kira said walking up to the man she married. "You're just being stupid. I always said a younger women would be the death of me." _

"_Kira," He breathed. _

"_Iroh, you're nephew…" She didn't finish her statement due to the fact that Yang walked in._

"_Yang!" Iroh said pulling his only son into a bear hug. "What brings you two to my dream?" _

"_It's about our nephew." Kira said._

"_Of course, only Prince Zuko would be in trouble." Iroh chuckled._

"_He failed the love test." Yang said bluntly._

_Iroh nodded his understanding. It would only make sense that the prince would follow in his father's footsteps. After all, they were more a like then either of them would admit to. Iroh should have gone after him as soon as he read the note. _

"_It's all my fault. I should have given him advice for that. Maybe then he'd still be alive." _

_Kira and Yang both chuckled. "Oh he's not dead, yet. He's just incased in an ice block, and probably talking to Agni right now." _

"_Do you think that the god will give him another chance?" Iroh asked. _

"_I do not know my prince." Kira said wrapping her arms around the retired general. _

"_I'm not a prince any more Kira, I'm just a measly old guy trying to help his nephew." Iroh said looking down at the ground. "I should have told him how I passed it." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was staring straight at Agni. "Don't you think I know that?" He growled.

"Hold your tongue, you're in the presence of a god." Agni barked. "I will not tolerate a sharp tongue."

"Really? So what brings you here? Other than the fact that I failed that stupid love test." Zuko asked sitting down on the ground.

"I came to talk to you about why you failed the love test." Agni said creating a chair from mid-air. "But first, did you know your uncle took the test? He passed with flying colors."

"You didn't expect the same thing from me did you?"

"Iroh, was the best thing that happened to the Fire Nation. And he passed the tests and then was able to get his wish." Agni continued, ignoring Zuko's question. "You think you know someone right? And they turn on you."

Zuko looked away from Agni. He knew that it was his entire fault that he tried this stupid ritual. If he didn't want to try to please his father, then he would still have Katara in his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for barking at you. How many other tests do I have left to do?" Zuko asked looking up as the sun began to rise.

"Two."

"Two?" The young fire bender repeated.

"The test of fear, and the test of death." Agni replied coolly.

"I've come close to death before, don't you think that once… twice is enough?" Zuko demanded.

"I know. But I'm giving you a second chance at the love test." Agni said looking up at the sun. "My son, you must realize that Katara's heart has been corrupted by Zhao."

"Go figure." Zuko muttered under his breath.

"And if you can't make her realize that she cares for you, then you're doomed. I'll have to rewrite history and make you marry that air bender girl." Agni half joked.

"What!" Zuko found himself to his feet. "I don't think so! I will not marry that girl! No way no how!"

Agni smirked. "Then damn it get yourself out of that crystal incasing and get to Katara."

"Yes sir!" Zuko replied. "Uh… I'm not in the Spirit World this time am I?"

"Nope." Agni replied before walking off.

Before the prince's eyes the god turned into a majestic dragon. His wings were nearly twelve feet and his eyes were a piercing gold. The scales along his body were a ruby red color. Zuko smirked at the sight of this. He had rumors that the Great Agni was able to change his form, from a dragon to a human being, but this just proved it.

"Listen to legend." Were his final words, before he flew off into the sunrise.

"Legend sucks." Zuko said crossly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Iroh's dream

"_Father, you never told me that you took the ritual." Yang said looking at his father._

"_My boy, I have good reason not to. I didn't want you to go off and into the war." Iroh slightly chuckled. "But that didn't stop you, and looked what happened, your own Uncle killed you." _

"_It wasn't Uncle Ozai's fault. He was drunk." Yang answered. "He was going to sacrifice recruits younger than me." _

_Iroh smiled and pulled his boy into a hug. "I need to speak with Zuko." _

"_I've already given him a second chance at the love test General." Agni said walking up to the family. _

_Kira gasped and bowed. Even though she wasn't a full fire bender, she still respected the great god. "Lord Agni, it's an honor to be in your presence." _

"_I give you the gift of sight Iroh, and you allow your nephew to do the one thing I forbade you to allow him to do." Agni scolded._

"_My great lord, I did not mean for Zuko to after his water bending peasant." _

"_You must understand something Iroh of the Fire Nation." Agni said as Kira stood up. "You're nephew is to fulfill a legend proclaimed throughout all Nations."_

"_You really can't call it a legend." Yang piped in. "It's more or less a prophecy." He corrected._

"_Yes, you're right."_

"_You mean the one saying that the two unlikely of Nations will join under one blood creating the twins of destiny." Iroh asked._

"_Recite it General, you and I are the only ones who know the full thing." Agni said. "After all, you're the reincarnation of the first Avatar." _

_Kira looked at her husband with confusion her eyes. Iroh quickly took the chance to explain. "When I was young, I was in a Komodo rhino accident. This nearly cost me my life." Iroh let a long sigh out, before continuing, "things weren't looking good for the prince that was going to be the lord of the nation. At one point the healers thought I actually had died in my sleep. But in fact it was just the opposite. _

"_I was visited by the first Avatar. Not only that but I was also visited by Agni as well. I was to complete the ritual that hadn't been seen in our Nation for centuries. But also Avatar Iroh had told me that since we shared the same name I shouldn't have to had lost my life." Iroh chuckled. "Can you believe it? Me dead, anyway, Avatar Iroh took care of me and told me of a prophecy that was to be fulfilled by nephew." _

"_Hey! I want know if you survived." Yang interrupted._

"_I wouldn't be here now if I didn't my dear boy." Iroh replied. "I awoke the next morning and took the tests. It took me about a week to complete. During the time Ozai was taking the tests his first child was born. That's when I was to reveal the prophecy to the Nations, which took me to Bai-Sing-Sei. There I repeated it." _

"_What did it read?" Kira pushed on. _

_Iroh looked up at Agni, who nodded. "On the seventeenth birthday of the Chosen One there will come a point where the boy will have to choose between the throne of his ancestors and the love of his life. If he has not taken the test and passed each and every one, his life will end, but if he has passed life will continue on as normal. The test of Love should still be strong in the Chosen One, and he should choose his love. Then two unlikely Nations will join as one through twins. These twins will be Twins of Destiny._

"_The current lord will suddenly die shortly after these twins are born and the Chosen One and his wife will become the current rulers. There will be many tests; even a Dark Avatar will come into the scene after the current one dies. Things will go into darkness and the twins along with the Chosen One will bring us out of Darkness. And when all hope seems lost the Chosen One will receive power from past battles and defeat the darkness." Iroh let out a long sigh before looking at Agni. "Please finish."_

"_Zuko has been this Chosen One, since the day he was conceived. Many people know this, namely the Dark Avatar and my daughter. So they've tried everything to stop him." Agni explained._

"_Does my son know about this?" Mei asked walking up. _

"_No."_

"_Tell him. If you wont I will." Mei threatened. _

"_He will find out on his own time. Shortly after this next test." Agni looked up to the sky. "We better get going the solstice is coming to an end." _

"_Yang, listen to your mother." Iroh yelled. "And don't forget to wash behind your ears." _

_Yang smiled as Iroh told him things that he would if the boy was still alive. He turned to his mother and nodded.  
_

"_Iroh." Kira said stopping the general in mid-sentence. _

"_Yes dear?"_

"_If you ever lay hands on that girl again I will make sure your death is painful." Kira threatened. "I don't care if you look at women your age, like Kana, or Aunt Wu. But if you ever lay hands on **Jun** again I swear I'll have your head." _

"_Yes my dear." Iroh chuckled. "I'll leave her for Prince Zuko."_

"_You will do no such thing." _

"_Yes ma'am." He said running up to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before he decided that it was best if he woke up. _

XXXXXXXXX

With Zuko

Zuko wobbled back into camp in the early morning. They were already packing up for the day. "Where are going?" He asked.

"I was planning to head to Omashu, King Bumi should be able to teach me earth bending." Aang replied.

Zuko coughed slightly and nodded. He wasn't sick when he left that stupid icicle, but he used most of his energy to melt it. He looked over at Katara and saw her almost glowing in the morning sun. Yeah he had fallen harder, but he had dug himself a deep hole, and there was no hope of getting out of it.

"Zhao is close by." Suki said looking up at the sky. "I can tell."

"Then that means that Zula is too." Nyla piped in. She looked over at Yue and glared. Zuko already knew she had something for the water warrior, but the moon spirit had gotten to him first.

"Will we all fit on Appa?" Haru asked.

"If not we'll just cuddle." Aang replied looking over at Katara. "I wouldn't mind."

Nyla put her hand on her brothers as he took a step forward. She knew that he had it bad for the water bender girl. Though whether of the fact he was going to admit to it, was a different story all together.

"Cut it out Zuko. I know you failed the love test, that doesn't mean you have to push it." Nyla snapped. "And remember we're twins. We've got that connection thing going on."

Zuko let out a short growl before walking up Appa's tail. He hated the Avatar, but he hated Katara just a little more. She had no reason to jump to conclusions like that. He took his usual spot next to Sokka and he wouldn't allow anyone to bother him for a couple of hours.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked as soon as they were in the air.

Zuko had already started to mediate. He needed to get the past days events out of his head. No more worrying about what that stupid little water bender thinks, he was going to go back to his old ways. Though he wasn't going to capture the Avatar.

"What's the matter buddy?" Sokka pushed on.

Zuko still didn't answer. Nyla glanced over at the boy she was forced to call her brother. And the man she liked, he was having trouble talking to the prince. And by the look on Zuko's face, the conversation wasn't going to last much longer. At least, not until Sokka was black and blue all over.

"Zuko, damn you answer me!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't have to." Came the prince's cool reply. "You're just a stupid water peasant."

"Sokka, you're approaching my brother wrong." Nyla said walking over to the boy. "First you need to do this." She placed her hands on the side of Zuko then poked him in the sides.

This caused Zuko to jump and glare at his sister. "Stop that you brat!" He barked. "You know I hate that."

"Then for pity's sake start paying attention to Sokka! He cares about you. Though not in the way I just thought of." Nyla said shaking her head.

"I don't care what he has to say!" He barked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did something crawl up your ass and die?" Nyla snapped back.

Katara looked over at the bickering twins. She almost wondered what it would be like if she had to deal with twins. It was then when the girl felt her stomach churn.

"Zuko, knock it off." Katara scolded the prince.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zuko snapped.

"I can tell you whatever I feel like telling you."

"Go jump off Appa."

"How about you bite me?" Katara barked.

"Name the spot!"

Sokka watched the argument go from brother and sister to ex's. He knew that all this had to do with Katara, normally Zuko was calm, but since they left to go and talk early this morning things were different.

"Chill out you two." Yue finally yelled. "I've had enough of your arguments." Yue turned to the princess of the Fire Nation. "How much money do you have?"

"Twenty gold pieces, three silver pieces, and six copper coins."

"Make that five I couldn't help but buy this lemur whistle." Aang said holding up a whistle in the shape of Momo. "Sorry."

"Good. Aang, land Appa in the next city. There's going to be hope for the hopeless." Yue muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some shopping Yue found herself smiling as she looked at the feuding teens. "I've found the perfect thing to stop you from bickering so much." Yue said cheerfully.

"What's that a muzzle for that water peasant?"

Katara crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Zuko. "You could use that."

"That wasn't even a decent comeback." Zuko pointed out.

"I don't care."

Sokka stepped between them and smiled at Yue. "So what is it?"

"I've paid for a night at an inn together." Yue smirked. "It's the best one in town too."

Nyla, whom had gone with her, smirked as she walked up to her brother. "Remember Zuko, things can be a lot worse. You could be dying."

"I rather die then be with this stupid peasant." Zuko snapped. "I hate her."

"The feelings mutual." Katara said turning her back to the prince.

"I got rooms for all of us while I was at it." Yue smirked. "This place is a good place to do shopping, and they have the best food in the world. And we're just in time for a celebration. Turns out that Avatar Iroh stopped here on his way to defeat the first threat. The Dark Avatar." Yue explained.

Sokka picked up his sister over shoulder and began to carry her off. "So what are we waiting for? The faster we solve our Zutara problem," Sokka chuckled. "The faster we can move on with our lives and eat!"

Nyla smiled and kicked her brother in the shin. Even though the prince acted all tough, he hated to be kicked. He began to chase after Nyla trying to strangle her. Though the sad part, other than he was being out ran by a girl, was that he was being led straight to the inn that he didn't want to go to.

"Come _big brother_, don't you want to strangle me?" Nyla teased. "I forgot you can't."

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled chasing her right into his room. "I have no time for your games."

"But you just lost." Nyla said walking around the prince. She looked as Sokka came walking down the hall, Katara still screaming and yelling. "Look, I'd love to stay but I've got a date with destiny. See ya." She blew him a kiss as Sokka threw his sister in the room and they locked it from the outside. "Sucker." She laughed.

"I hate you." Zuko said looking at the bed.

"I know." Katara replied looking away. She felt guilty that Zhao was corrupting her. But she knew that Zuko was only using her.

"We're going to be stuck in here for a while." Zuko sighed walking to the window. Standing in front of it was Appa. Curse that stupid Avatar for thinking of almost everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Zula and Zhao.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT!" Zula bellowed.

"Well, I went to go talk to that water bender and they weren't there any more." Zhao admitted truthfully.

Zula let out a frustrated growl and walked over to a lieutenant. "Pack up this camp immediately. I want to be out of here in a few minutes." She commanded.

Katrina walked out of her tent to find the crew of Zula walking around nervously. "What's going on?"

"He's moved on. I'm never going to catch my brother at this rate." The youngest fire sibling snarled.

"I'm sure my minion can be of some assistance." Katrina offered up. "She is after all, the Dark Avatar."

"I've heard about that. The girl who is stuck traveling time due to her brother, she's supposed to be cursed for all eternity." Zula said.

"That's the one." Katrina smirked. "I know how to get you to your brother. And I can assure you that he'll be good as dead by morning."

Zula smirked. She loved the sound of that. If her brother was dead, then she could kill her sister with ease. Then Ozai would have to choose her for the heir. And not even the Avatar would stop her. (**K15: I feel like laughing evilly here. Does anyone else?**)

With Zuko

Zuko wasn't feeling good as it was. And Katara just harping on him to try to figure out a way of there, he couldn't even get a chance to mediate. It was "Zuko get me out of here!" Zuko do this, Zuko do that. He was sick and tried of her bossing him around. All he wanted to do was get rid of his pounding headache and maybe sleep for a couple of hours.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out again. "I need some water, be a…"

"Shut the hell up!" Zuko snapped. "I'm not your slave! Go get your own water. You're a big girl."

Katara was taken back by Zuko's sudden outburst. He personally didn't care if she did hit him. He currently didn't have the energy to fight back. He walked over to the bed, that surprisingly enough they had to share, took off his top and laid his head down.

"I'm going to sleep. No disturbances." He told her before rolling over.

"Zuko? Hey are you okay?" Katara asked stepping forward.

"I would be if you'd shut up and leave me alone!" He yelled pulling the covers over his head. Before that happened Zuko went into a coughing fit.

"Are you sure?" Katara pressed on.

"Yes, now for the love of the gods, just leave me alone!" Zuko snapped.

"Yes _Your Highness," _Katara complied.

She stalked off over to the wall opposite of where Zuko was sleeping. Something told her, that she shouldn't have locked him in that ice block. Maybe if she just had heard the prince out, then things would have been better for their relationship.

Katara violently shook her head back and forth. No, she couldn't be getting second thoughts now. All she needed was a little bit of space between the boy and her; that was it, no more no less.

But why did it seem that every time Katara looked at the boy, she wanted to jump his bones. Katara felt that there was something wrong, like the gods were giving both her and Zuko some sort of test. Maybe the prince was right, and he was doing this to protect her.

_Why me? _Katara asked herself. _Why couldn't it be Yue, or Suki, or someone else? _

She really needed to take her mother and Zuko's mother warning seriously now. What if Zuko did die? Or failed the tests ruining his life forever?

"That's not my concern." She muttered staring at the now sleeping prince. "If he dies, then it's his own fault."

Zuko rolled over and let out a cough, before clutching the sheets around him tighter. Katara crawled over to him. She didn't really want to disturb him; after all, his temper was pretty deadly. If she just took a peak then, maybe he'd turn out to be all right.

_Just a small peak, I'm waiting for is a sign that he's got a slight cold. _Katara thought to herself.

She placed a hand on his forehead. He was slightly warm. But she knew that a fire bender was naturally warm. It was natural, but was he supposed to be this warm?

Katara debated with herself whether or not she was to wake up Zuko and ask how warm a fire bender should be. She decided against it and pushed the sleeping fire prince over some, before climbing into bed herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang had moved Appa some time before. He needed to see how Katara was doing.

"Aang!" Nyla squealed. "Let Katara have her prince. I mean not everyone can have whom he or she wants. So stop trying to interfere." Nyla scolded.

"Look I love Katara more than your brother can ever understand." Aang tried to explain. "He's just trying to push her away."

"Zuko is honorable and loves that water bender with all his heart." Nyla defended. "I know what he's going through." She snapped.

"Fine, whatever. By the looks of things the poison that was in your brother's food last night is starting to kick in." Aang blurted out suddenly.

"YOU POISONED MY BROTHER'S FOOD?" Nyla bellowed.

"Well, it wasn't me exactly." Aang said bashfully.

"What do you mean it wasn't you exactly?" Nyla demanded. "Why are you trying to kill my brother?"

"He took Katara away from me!" Aang snapped back. "With him out of the way I'll have her all to myself."

"And what about the next boy who comes in the way? Are you going to kill him too?" Nyla pointed out. "Then just keep killing until there is no one left?"

Aang was speechless. He honestly didn't know how to reply. Nyla had a point. He put his head in his hands and looked at the ground. "What have I done?"

"You need to give Zuko the antidote right away." Nyla told the young boy, taking him into her arms.

"I don't have it. My sister gave it to me. She said it was to help me to get Zuko away from Katara." Aang sobbed. "I never thought it would cause his death."

Nyla looked up to the window. She wondered how much longer Zuko had to live. "Wait, was your sister with another girl?"

"No, well yes." Aang said looking at Nyla. "But how could you have possibly known?"

"I have a feeling that it was not your sister that was behind this, but the gods."

"Gods?" Aang asked. "What do you mean?"

"Zuko wouldn't want me to tell you. Lets just say it has to do with that stupid ritual thing."

"Of course. Will he survive?"

"It's up to the gods, young Avatar." Nyla replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Spirit World

Mei paced back and forth in front of Agni. She was slightly upset with the god for putting her son in this kind of danger. If Katara really didn't care like she said, then her only son would soon join her side.

"I can't believe you." She finally yelled at the god. "How dare you put Zuko in so much danger!"

"He's got this test and one other to go. If he doesn't pass this next one, then there is no hope for the fire nation." Agni said. He then looked over to a sundial. The boy had more or less nine months before his seventeenth birthday.

"He's got to free the soul of my daughter." Agni said. "He's got nine months to defeat her."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked looking from her sister-in-law to the fire god.

"I can assure you that your son will live. But that's because someone interferes." Agni answered.

"I'm trusting you." Mei said. "But I'm going to be right by his side."

"You do that." Agni replied coolly.

XXXXXXXX

With Zuko

Katara shield her eyes. The sun was coming in through the window, so she right away knew that Appa had moved. She looked over at Zuko and saw him sweating profusely.

"Zuko," she said, pushing him gently. "Are you alright?"

Zuko moaned and unconsciously kicked the covers off of him. He rolled over before letting out another moan. This is when Katara started to worry.

"Sokka!" She screamed, running out of the room. "Sokka!"

She ran down the hall where she knew that the water warrior was staying. It was going to be hard to explain to her brother that Zuko was sick. She ran straight into Haru.

"Haru, it's Zuko. He's sick." Katara said.

Haru grabbed a hold of her wrists, in an effort to get her to calm down. "Okay calm down Kat, and just tell me what happened."

"Well Aang and Yue locked us in a room together and he was already coughing. He went to bed last night, still coughing and he was slightly warm." She replied, all in one breath. "Then when I woke up, I felt warm so I rolled over and looked over at Zuko. This time he was sweating uncontrollably and he was warmer than normal." Again it was all in one breath.

"Okay, calm down." Haru said, glancing around looking for someone to help. "You're a water bender, so go try to cool Zuko down. You need to stay calm. The last thing we need is for anyone to panic more than necessary."

Katara nodded frantically. She was still panicking, but wasn't going to allow Haru to know that. "Okay, I'm going to back to my room. Please send someone here soon."

"I will. I've got to go find Sokka first. He'll help you." Haru answered, letting go of her wrists. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then him and Katara ran off in different directions.

Katara returned to her room, and began to panic. She knew that Haru told her not to, but it couldn't be helped. The person who she was trying to protect from Zhao was dying.

She had moved the prince from the cot that they shared, to the floor. She was hoping that it could cool him down some, but obviously it wasn't working. Now she was pacing around him, and trying to calm herself down at the same time. She couldn't do it. It was just too much for one girl to handle. She was on the verge of crying when Sokka chose that moment to run in, and drop down next to Zuko.

"Katara, get me some water. We have to cool him down as much as possible. And make it as cold as you can get it, without freezing it over." Sokka commanded, taking his hand off of Zuko's forehead.

"I-I-I… I can't." She stuttered. "I can't do it Sokka."

"Don't you want to save him?"

_I'm not a princess though. _Katara remember telling Mei.

_But in his eyes you are. _

"No, I can't. I'm just going to end up hurting him again." Katara muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I won't do it again."

Sokka glanced down at Zuko. He couldn't tell what happened to the prince between last night and this morning, but he could be anything that Katara had nothing to do with it.

"Katara, I thought you loved him."

"I thought I did too." The water bender master replied. "I was wrong."

Sokka walked over to his sister and spun her around so that she facing him. "You've got to do something. I'm not a water bender. You're the only one who can get him to cool down. He will over heat and burst into flames." Sokka said, glancing back at Zuko making sure that he didn't already burst into flames. "Kat, get a hold of yourself."

Katara shook her head. It was then when her eyes turned completely white and she started to glow a light red color. Sokka was flung back across the room by such raw power. He had no clue what was going on, and he wasn't going to fine out.

"Somebody get me water!" He shouted, hoping his sister would be all right without him.

XXXXXXX

Katara's vision type thing

"What are you doing!" Mei yelled, as soon as Katara's sight came into focus. "How can you just let my son die!"

"I want nothing to do with that man any longer! I'm just hurting him with everything I do." Katara replied sharply, turning her back to the pervious Fire Lady.

Mei walked around so that she was facing the water bender. "I wasn't raised a noble or a princess. All the men in the royal family have something for peasants. My father was just a general, when I met Zuko's father. And Ozai looked passed my dirty clothes and saw me for my real beauty. And Zuko's found a girl whom in eyes is the most beautiful girl in the world. YOU'RE MISSING THE CHANCE!"

"I don't deserve him." Katara replied.

"Fate can't be helped. She controls things that the gods don't. You just have to trust her." Mei told her. "She's written it in the stars that Zuko is to die. And you're the only one that can save him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Mei encouraged. "Zuko needs you. He can't live without you. The poison that was placed in his food is acting faster than Shadow thought." Mei looked behind Katara and smiled.

"My little ice burg." A voice said.

"Mamma?" She asked turning around, tears forming in her eyes.

Kianna, Katara's mother, looked just like her, though her hair was a lighter and brown, and she was in a white traditional dress.

"Listen to Mei, Katara." Kianna told her. "You love Zuko, and don't doubt that love."

"You're one of the few who get to choose your love." Mei added on. "I fell in love with Iroh, but was forced to marry Ozai."

"You're father, knows what is expected and before I died, I told him not to allow you to be married off like some prize." Kianna continued. (**K15: Now Kianna is Katara's mother remember that, Katara later on names her daughter in remembrance of her mother.**)

"You've found the boy who treats you like a queen. I suggest you take the chance." Mei assured the young water bender.

Katara wiped away tears. She couldn't believe that her mother and Zuko's mother were friends. That and she never thought she see her mother again.

"Katara dear, you've got to return to the living world." Kianna told her. "Mei and I are taking big risks talking to you, now that the solstice is over."

"Mamma, I miss you." Katara sobbed.

"I miss you too." Kianna said giving her daughter a hug. "Now go save the only hope of putting an end to the world."

"And give me grandkids!" Mei yelled, as Katara disappeared.

"Was that necessary?" Kianna demanded.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Katara shook her head back and forth as she realized that she was back in the room with Zuko. Sokka was sweating slightly, and didn't even know that she had returned. She ran over to the prince and water bended some water onto him.

"So nice of you to join us." Sokka snickered.

"Very funny. Mom says I've got to do this." Katara said, partly lying.

"Okay, I'll back off."

Katara placed the water down on Zuko's chest and pushed slightly. She had never dealt with poison before, so she was guessing what to do. She gasped as Zuko turned a light blue, and began to cough a little.

"Zuko, come on my prince." Katara whispered, moving up so she was petting his head. "I need you still. You're mom wants grandkids."

Sokka chuckled at this last statement, but the laugh turned into a cough when Katara shot him a dirty look. "Sorry, I thought it was funny."

Katara leaned down next to Zuko's ear and hissed, "I still love you, my prince, and I always will. I was just being selfish and didn't care if I hurt you or not."

Sokka smiled and silently left the room. He knew that Katara didn't need him any more. After all, she was old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. He needed to go see the Fire Princess and talk to her about something.

Katara sat back on her heels and took a few deep breaths in. She had to remain calm. If she didn't, then all hope was lost.

"Zuko, your mother doesn't want to see you die. She pulled me into the Spirit World, against Agni's orders, and told me that herself. She has faith in you and me. She wants to see this war over, and so do you. I know it." Katara continued on, pulling the prince's head into her lap.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong, and I don't deserve your love for it." Katara continued. "And if you never want to see my ugly face I understand." She let out a long sigh before looking down at the prince.

"I love you more than life itself, Prince Zuko." Katara said, tears rolling down from her eyes and landing on his chest.

Zuko let out a moan before opening his eyes. "Kat,"

"Zuko?" Katara asked, looking down.

Zuko sat up and took Katara's hands into his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been forcing you to love me."

Katara started sobbing and flung herself into Zuko's embrace. "I shouldn't have doubted your love for me." She sobbed.

The prince petted her and leaned his chin on her head. He couldn't believe that he had almost died. He should have paid attention to Great Agni's warning. And to top it all off, him almost dying got Katara to realize how much he means to her. It was all very confusing and gave Zuko a headache.

"Katara," Zuko started.

Katara looked up at Zuko and pulled him into a kiss, something that they hadn't done in a while. The prince ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Katara allowed him to enter. Katara couldn't help but let out a moan. She hadn't shared a kiss like this with Zuko before.

They finally parted when a bright light shown the room. "Zuko, can you quit sucking her face for just a moment?" Agni asked.

Zuko blushed slightly as he stood up and faced the god. "I'm sorry sir."

"This near death experience should have taught you something." Agni said, occasionally glancing to the door.

"It has." Zuko replied, his grip around Katara tighter. "I won't use this stupid ritual as an excuse to getting Katara's love."

Agni nodded. "Well, that's not the answer I was looking for, but that will do."

Katara bowed her head as not to look into the eyes of a great being. Zuko couldn't help but smirk at the god. He never knew Katara to be a shy type person. He found out more and more about her every day.

"You're love is unbreakable. And Zuko and you better realize it my dear." Agni spoke towards Katara. He smirked, "if you ever threaten the son of fire again, well it won't be pleasant."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Prince Zuko, you may want to check with your uncle. He's worried about you. And he's got a prophecy with your name on it." Agni informed the prince.

"It doesn't have to do with being the Chosen One does it?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, my son, it does." Agni replied.

"Go figure." Zuko scoffed. "Did I ever mention I hate being the chosen one?"

"All the time my son, all the time." Agni said. "I must go now, but I can assure you that this last test will be your hardest and most longest test yet."

"Of course makes sense."

With that Agni left. Leaving the two teens in the room, in each other's embrace. Katara couldn't help but cuddle up as close as she could get to Zuko. She hadn't felt his warmth in over three months. And she missed it.

"I love you Katara."

Katara didn't answer at first, which worried Zuko. She leaned up and kissed him before leaning over to his ear and whispering, "I love you too."

Sokka stood out side the door and saw the whole thing. He knew that Iroh would be proud of what just happened. Speaking of which, he needed to run off and right the old man a letter. There was so much that he needed to tell him.

"Thank you." He whispered, hoping that someone would hear him. Then he ran off to send some sort of message to Iroh.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so selfish?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked away and gave him a small smile. "I dunno," she replied, "after all, there's so much that you've done to hurt me."

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes. "What… are you serious?" He blurted out.

"But I guess I can forgive you just this one time." Katara finally said.

"You're going to keep on forgiving me until I stop making mistakes, right?" Zuko asked, pressing his nose against Katara's.

"I might as well. Our destinies intertwine now." Katara sighed. "And the day you stop making mistakes is the day that Sokka becomes the ocean spirit."

"Lets hope that day never comes. I can assure you it will be a downfall for the water tribes." Zuko laughed.

"With Yue at his side?"

"He'd be looking at her good looks rather than focusing on his job of protecting." He laughed again.

Katara pulled away from Zuko and crossed her arms. "Are you insulting my family?" Katara demanded.

Zuko laughed while crawling over to her. "No, what I'm saying is he focuses more on Yue than anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me I've heard sounds that I never want to hear again."

Katara looked at Zuko and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know." She said.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway."

"Good, I'm glad." She stubbornly replied.

"I'm glad, you're glad." He spat back.

"Well, I'm glad you're glad, that I'm glad."

"Good to know." He smirked.

"If you're going to kiss me, get it over with." She stated.

"I was planning too." The prince replied, pulling her into his arms. "I was waiting for you to tell me to."

"I thought you don't take orders from a peasant." Katara snapped.

"I don't." Zuko replied, closing the gap between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K15: Does anyone else think that the last line that Zuko said was kind of corny? **

**Zuko: Does anyone think this story is corny?**

**Me: Very funny Zuko. Don't worry faithful readers I'm working on a story that has Katara and Zuko more in character. A challenge for me!**

**Zuko: Yeah!**

**Me: Shut up Zuko. I've actually got many evil plot bunnies…**

**Zuko: Evil plot bunnies?**

**Me: Yes. Now quit interrupting me! Anyway, I've got many evil plot bunnies floating around in my head.**

**Zuko: That's still a funny saying.**

**Me: Is not. Oh and I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. I've gotten myself a job. I'm working!**

**Zuko: At burger king.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway so I have less time to update. I'm working on chapter 10 as we speak.**

**Zuko: Liar. **

**Me: -Hits Zuko in the head with a frying pan- anyway. Oh if you've ever wondered what reading 20 pages is like you've done so. At least it was 20 pages on Word. So please review… and no flames… they scare me. I'll update as soon as I can. Oh I almost forgot. The idea for Katara waking up to find Zuko dying was given to me by iamzukosnumberonefan** **so yeah. If you've got any ideas let me know. I'll give you credit. And I'm in constant of ideas. Later. K15**


	34. 10 Tearing them Apart

K15: I wanted to write this chapter differently, but when I started it and got the second page I didn't like where it was going.

**Zuko: She didn't like the fact…**

**Me: -Cover's Zuko's mouth- That's enough of that one Zuko.**

**Zuko: March 17th is the new Avatar season. **

**Me: Yeah. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: So lets see, a new season of Avatar, a TCG game, and DVDs sounds great! Has anyone seen Zutara yet? No didn't think so. That means I don't own Avatar.**

Chapter 10 Tearing them apart

It had been one month since Zuko's almost death. Both him and Katara were getting along now, and Sokka was happy to see that. Though even though their relationship was going well, many others weren't.

Aang was still trying to break up Katara and Zuko, though he really didn't try anything dangerous. Just a bunch of lies made up; his efforts were slowly vanishing and he was starting to accept the fact they were dating.

Yue had not gotten pregnant by Sokka, and left him about two weeks after locking the prince and the peasant in the hotel room together. And personally it was because of Jet, whom they had met on their way to Omashu. It seemed that the moon spirit had liked the whole rough guy image type thing.

Suki and Haru turned out to be one of the better couples (Not that Zuko and Katara weren't fairing off well) they had left the group just a couple of days ago. They figured that it was best if they started trying to bring up a rebel group against Lord Ozai himself.

The only one who didn't seem to show any emotions was Nyla. She seemed to ignore the fact of all the couples around her. Not even Sokka's constant eating bothered her, or Aang's worthless spending. It was not certain that she wasn't affected by the kiss that Sokka and the water princess had shared, before Yue left.

All seemed quiet for the most part. Zuko had not heard from Agni in a while, or any other spirits for that matter. He didn't care about his well-being any more, but more about Katara's. Not only had their friendship improved, but so had their relationship.

But the prince had a bad feeling, it was like Shadow was going to be coming back any soon. The question was, how soon? So far trouble had come to a stop, which gave Aang time to start earth bending, but it still left awkward silences at night and at dawn.

"Zuko, you seem worried." Nyla told him one early morning.

Zuko had tried his best to hide his frustration, but as anyone knew it wasn't working. He finally released his anger and brunt down a nearby tree.

"There is nothing, no leads, no attacks, no evil plots to break me and Kat up. It's like life has come to peace at last." Zuko took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down; it wasn't working. So he continued his rant.

"I mean how is a guy supposed to live always watching his back. It's like someone's trying to kill me, but not quite."

Nyla started laughing. "How are you going to live when this war is ended?" She questioned. "Zukki you're a paranoid person. I've never seen anyone so jumpy about quiet. It's good for us. Maybe you can focus on making my nieces and…"

Zuko quickly cut her off. "No, I will not do such thing. You know as well as I do, I'm not some royal…

"Zuko, I know you're not. I'm just sayin' you know that Father would have started looking for a wife for you by now. Sixteen is old enough to get married." Nyla reasoned. "Royals do more arranged marriages than anyone else. Almost more than water tribes."

Zuko took in a few deep breaths, before giving one of his trademark smirks. "Speaking of arranged marriages, I've found you the perfect guy. He's sweet caring, though he could use…"

"Oh no, Zuko you know that only father is allowed to marry me off." She stated, backing away from him slowly. "I refuse to be married off by my brother."

"Especially since I know this boy really likes you. And that I know you really like him."

The princess let out a short scream before running off. The prince couldn't help but start laughing at her. He truly knew that Sokka liked her, but it made him wonder if she really liked the boy.

"What's so funny?"

Zuko turned to see Sokka before him. He was slightly depressed due to the fact that he hoped it would be Katara. "Huh? Oh nothing. Is Katara up?"

The warrior rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah, she just started moving." Sokka replied. "She's been fixing breakfast since a few minutes ago. I hope it's not nuts."

The prince let out a laugh. Of course the water tribe warrior would only think about his stomach and whether or not he ate nuts. It only made sense. That's all that Sokka seemed worried about now, if he was eating nuts for his meals. And personally Zuko was glad that nothing really affected the water warrior any more.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked; it was about the third time this morning that the prince of fire asked that question. Like it was mentioned before, Zuko wasn't worried about his own well being quite as much. And Sokka just spent time moping around and eating. Not that he didn't do that before, he just seemed to do it more. Zuko also took note that the fifteen year old wasn't causing self-inflicted pain.

"I'm fine, just upset… stupid rebel…" He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Zuko. The prince quickly ducked as it hit a branch above him. He then sidestepped a falling branch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take out my anger at you."

Zuko put an arm around Sokka, "you know there's this girl. She's really beautiful," he started to explain, "she's lonely but won't admit to it. And I was wondering—"

"No, I refuse to meet some stupid fire bender, no offense." Sokka told him sternly.

"None taken." Zuko walked back towards the campsite. "Just think about it alright?"

"'Kay," Sokka replied.

The prince walked into the campsite and froze. It looked like a battlefield, but without the blood. "Sokka," he croaked, "where did you say Katara was?"

"I thought she was making bre—" Sokka froze at the sight. "KATARA!" He yelled.

Zuko walked around flipping over various items with his foot. His mind was wondering who in their right mind would attack; he froze when he realized the answer. He bent down and picked up an item.

"I'm going to kill her," Zuko muttered.

"What is it?"

Zuko held out his mother's necklace. "It was around Katara's neck last night, and the night before, well you get the idea. I'm going to kill her."

"Who?"

"Zula, Zhao, and Mei."

"Who's Mei?"

Zuko sighed, "Aang's sister. Don't ask stupid questions, I might just kill you."

"Yes sir." Sokka saluted. "Anything you want me…"

"Stay here. There's a chance that they might come back. Or Nyla might. She could be the only one besides us that haven't been kidnapped yet." Zuko commanded. "I'm going to go find Uncle and my crew. I'm returning back to my old ways again."

"Avatar, hunting again?"

"Correct."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Okay, I'm extremely sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. And that it's so short.

**Zuko: No your…**

**Me: Yes I am. I hope this was a cliffy. I'm due to one of those. Anyway, yes Katara's been kidnapped. Go ahead yell at me. I thought it would make it perfect. And I'm already to work on the next chapter.**

**Zuko: Only cuz you don't work for the next few days. **

**Me: Yup. And it's final week at my school so I'm getting ready for that. But I should post up a new story. Soon. Oh you guys have to go and read The Coalition of Rivals by LunaChaos, I really enjoy it. And Zuko enjoys it too!**

**Zuko: yup. I love that story.**

**Me: -Starts laugh- sorry. Anyway so I'll update as soon as I can. So until then, actually until my new story. Later. K15**


End file.
